Femme Fatality
by JV's Jack
Summary: Guess who? Just when it looked as if peace had been restored, Femme Fatale makes a reentry to Penguin HQ- but instead of wrecking havoc she's asking for help! Can the gang trust her? I didn't think so...
1. Chapter 1

_Huff, huff, huff_. Marlene had to run as fast as her feet could take her. _Huff, huff, huff_. She was getting tired already. Her heart was beating so fast and her throat became dry from her deep breaths of the chilly night air. She could hear the fast patter of her own feet on the cement. _I can't cover my trail_, panicked Marlene in her thoughts. _What can I do now_? She tried evasive maneuvers, zigzagging throughout the zoo. Making sharp turns, crossing through other animal enclosures, anything she could possibly think of to escape. She also knew very well that would only trap herself if she ran back to her habitat. Marlene's legs were killing her now, but she can't let herself get caught! She had to win, she won't lose!

After running through the whole Central Park Zoo, she leapt over the black-barred fence and dove into frosty water of the penguin habitat. This was the place in the zoo where she can find safety. Within the minute she splashed in the water, she quickly leapt out and onto the platform. She scurried to the fish bowl entrance, she was almost there! She can do this! She would be safe!

_CLANK_!

Marlene stopped dead in her tracks. A shadowy figure stood in her way of the hatch. Marlene was wide eyed and she became terrified. Suddenly another figure leapt beside her from the fence. And then another and another. Now she was surrounded by silhouette figures. What can she do now?

Duh, fight of course.

"Alright," she growled as she clenched fists. "Let's play. There's no way I'm giving in now."

Suddenly one of the figures charged toward her. She quickly stepped back, dodging a punch. When the figure punched a second time and she dodged it, she quickly high kicked it out of her way. Then she noticed another one was attacking from behind. The figure swung an arm but she quickly ducked and immediately uppercut it and watched the shadow fall before her. When Marlene heard another figure running towards her, she swung her leg back and kicked it right into the stomach. She turned her body around, but it proved to be a fatal mistake as another shadow wrapped its arms around her shoulders. Marlene squirmed for a bit before she elbowed the character right in the gut several times until its grip loosened. Once that happened, she freed her right arm and swung another elbow across the face. Marlene heard the splash of water behind her, assuming she didn't have to worry about that one anymore. The next thing she realized, she was pushed right to the edge- literally.

She panted; feeling tired yet determined to remain firm. She spotted the figures she took down getting back up and approaching her menacingly. Marlene kept drawing breaths, already feeling desperate to find a way to end this soon. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep it up any longer.

Suddenly the goon that splashed into the water poked its head out of the water looking up at Marlene's back. It growled, and then suddenly it coughed. It coughed several times until it hacked up a beach ball, firing it right at Marlene!

_Boing_!

"Oof!" cried Marlene. "What?"

Suddenly the group of shadows piled onto her and pinned her down on the cement platform. One figure held down her right arm and shoulder, another holding her left, and a third looking down at her. She squirmed and kicked, but she was held down good. Then the fourth figure appeared right beside the third one. It was over… Marlene lost.

She growled fiercely, "Aw c'mon! That beach ball was uncalled for!"

Suddenly the fourth figure coughed up an object and handed to its teammate beside it. The object turned out to be a flashlight and was lit up to reveal Marlene's captors.

"Well what did I say before?" asked Skipper. "Always expect the unexpected."

"Pfft!" retorted Marlene. "That's easy for you to say, coming from a paranoid bird and his covert military operations!"

Suddenly Skipper flashed the light right into Marlene's face, making her squint and frankly quite irritate her.

"And that's Honorary Penguin 101, Marlene."

"Ugh!" Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Alright men, let her up. It's game, set, and match."

Kowalski and Private released their grips on Marlene and helped her up.

"However, you truly performed well in this simulation, Marlene," commented Kowalski.

"Absolutely, bang up job!" added Private.

"_Ka-blamo_!" Rico nodded furiously.

"Really? You guys think?" Marlene lit up as she turned to them.

"Really! You're getting much better at it," smiled Private.

"You're picking this up much quickly than expectations actually," nodded Kowalski. "Keep this up and you should be almost as good as any military-trained penguin operative in no time!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" exclaimed Marlene. "I thought I did pretty good too."

"Eh, still on the shaky side," Skipper suddenly entered. "But, you were a lot closer to the hatch than before. Guess I can give you kudos for that."

Marlene turned back around at him and smiled proudly.

"Thanks, now that means a lot!" she replied cheerfully.

Suddenly the other three penguins exchanged smirks at the sight; they've had their secret theories about Marlene and Skipper. It's practically no secret, they were both terrible at hiding it, especially now. When Marlene realized her accidental hint she turned back around to them.

"Not that it means all _that_ much!" she tried to correct. "I mean, not that I'm saying it's not, but… y'know? I mean, it means a lot hearing from the leader of the group, right? So…"

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Now team, remember what we talked about. That part of Marlene and I is done, comprende'? We're still close friends, and that's all, right Marlene?"

"Exactly, Skipper," nodded Marlene with a smile.

That's when the team burst into whistles and mumbling amongst themselves.

"Oh, sure, right. Of course, whatever you guys say," mumbled Private and Kowalski.

Then Rico made a farting sound with his tongue. They knew it was all bologna!

Skipper's brows furrowed as he growled.

"C'mon, Marlene, I'll be more than glad to escort you home away from these knuckleheads," offered Skipper. "NOT that there's anything wrong with a friend escorting a friend home and nothing more."

Skipper made his last statement mainly towards his team, attempting to make them understand. He knew however, he failed at it miserably. Marlene then followed Skipper out of the habitat, leaving the others to enter down the hatch on their own.

* * *

On the way there, Marlene couldn't help but reminisce about the period of her life where she and Skipper had been a couple. She looked back at Skipper and wondered if he ever thought back to those times. He kept his focus ahead and didn't seem to notice Marlene staring at him. Marlene just smiled warmly. The whole time she's known the guy, she never could get over that confident look of his.

They were together for quite some time, but it just wasn't meant to last. It was just something Marlene decided. Yes, she suggested the tie to end, and they both agreed to it. Don't get her wrong, they made an ideal couple, a match made in heaven, etc, etc, etc. They were inseparable… maybe a little too inseparable. Ever since Marlene became an Honorary Penguin since you-know-who showed up, Skipper could not keep away from Marlene in whatever mission she was assigned. Marlene received the opportunity to become an Honorary Penguin for her courage and skills, giving her the chance to work alongside the penguins whenever they needed an extra pair of paws.

Skipper hardly gave such chances when they were together however. Skipper practically kept close to Marlene's heels. He told her it was because he didn't want her to get hurt during their missions. His paranoia for Marlene's safety was just a little too much… but still sweet. Although Marlene tried to fight the feeling, there was no doubt she didn't mind Skipper's actions at all. It made her feel how important she was to him. If only it didn't get in the way of their missions so much. All of Skipper's attempts would jeopardize the missions, and Marlene hated to see his hurt looks for letting his team down as a leader. So as much as it pained her, Marlene decided it was best if they ended it before they began to hate each other for it.

"Marlene?"

"Huh?"

Marlene's thoughts were broken and she was staring right at Skipper's face. She blushed, wondering how long she stared at him. She turned away and saw they were standing before her enclosure.

"Um, thanks for walking me here," she smiled. "So, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Skipper. "Gotta stay on top, right?"

Marlene nodded back at him and quickly hopped over to the other side of the brick wall. She dove into her pond and quickly swam to the other side where her shelter was. She left the water, shook her fur, and stepped inside her home. She still couldn't believe she stared at him for so long. _C'mon, Marlene_, she thought to herself. _Pull yourself together, it's for the best. It's over._

She sighed heavily before walking over to her bed on the rock platform and curled herself. She wasn't exactly tired but she didn't really feel like doing much of anything else. She thought of playing on her guitar a little, but tonight didn't seem to be quite her night. She lay under her lamp and thought over the thoughts she was thinking before they were interrupted. She thought of them for a long time she could've sworn she was already dreaming. She felt relaxed and very drowsy. She may have fallen asleep. And she had even forgotten to off the lamp. This was all she needed, a good night's rest.

Suddenly she felt a sickening feeling. A feeling she had never felt since a long time. At least, she thinks the feeling is familiar. Yes, she's no stranger to this feeling. Now she's almost sure. Skipper's paranoia couldn't have rubbed off on her now, could it? Then the feeling grew stronger. As if someone was watching her.

She slowly opened her eyes and after a second of waiting she turned around.

But no one was there.

"Huh?" she whispered. "Skipper?"

She looked around, but no one else was inside. She darted her eyes around with a cocked brow before she decided it was just her imagination. She shrugged and yawned, wondering if it's a good idea at all to go back for more training tomorrow with the penguins. She stretched out her paw to the string to turn off her lamp.

_SHOOM!_

Something shot out of the shadows beside her and grabbed her paw before she turned out the light! She screamed horrifically, it was all she could do! Suddenly she stopped screaming and gasped when the rest of the figure stepped into the light. Those familiar deadly, beautiful, purple eyes pierced at Marlene.

"Hello Marlene," cooed a voice sweetly. "Miss me?"

"F-Femme Fatale?!" shrieked Marlene.

"My Marlene, even after all this time?" she snickered. "Just call me Fey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Marlene," said Femme Fatale coolly. "You look like if you're seeing a ghost."

_This is not happening_! Marlene struggled to get her arm free, shaking uncontrollably and tugging her arm. She was frantic; she hardly had any thoughts in her mind at all! Femme Fatale smiled evilly before she finally released her. Marlene fell backwards, knocking the lamp to one side as well. She looked up at her with dilated eyes.

"You're not real!" screamed Marlene fearfully.

"Why not?" asked Fey. "I'm standing before you, aren't I? And I believe I've gotten a good hold on you for a minute there."

Marlene crawled back, very much terrified of this dangerous penguin. She was practically a bird of prey after all that she's put Marlene through! Fey smiled and approached her slowly. Marlene's brows furrowed and with all her courage she tried to look strong.

"Stay back!" she growled. "I'm warning you!"

Fey kept walking over to her unresponsive. Marlene was all hers; there was no doubt about it.

_WHAM_!

Fey received a blow across her beak, but before another blow was struck she hopped back. Marlene was relieved to see Skipper standing between her and Fey.

"Skipper!" Marlene exclaimed.

Skipper didn't reply except springing forward to land another hit on Fey. But she was quick at dodging his attacks as she weaved side to side. Skipper growled, agitated he wasn't landing a hit. He thrust another fist and missed as Fey ducked and she sucker punched him in his abdominal area. As he lurched forward in brutal pain, she struck another punch across his beak and another, finally knocking to the side. He thumped to the ground and groaned.

"Well, well," said Fey as she looked down at him. "You've certainly lost your touch since my last visit."

Suddenly Fey was surprised to see Marlene charge at her as well! Marlene flew at her, but Fey was ready to take her down. She threw a fist toward, but Marlene quickly dodged it. Fey's eyes widened, impressed by Marlene's quick reaction. And she was very much shocked that Marlene landed a sucker punch of her own across Fey's face! Marlene didn't stop there; she threw two more punches across her face, and finally landed a kick into her abdominal area. Fey flew backwards against the wall and stood there holding her stomach, groaning in pain and pierced her threatening glare at her foe.

Marlene's shoulders heaved as she panted for breath. Fey examined Marlene's determined look in her eyes and even her fighting pose. Her fists were in the air and her legs were distanced properly like a real fighter.

"Heh, not bad Marlene," Fey snickered.

Marlene drew a deep breath and straightened herself a little; she wanted to show Fey she meant business.

"Cut the sap!" snarled Marlene. "I won't let you get into my head like last time ever again!"

Fey raised a brow, "Feisty… I like that."

She straightened herself up and smirked, trying to put on her trademark charms. Just as she was, Skipper was beginning to regain his strength and was pulling himself up as well. Fey noticed him for a moment but she kept her focus right on the strong Marlene.

"That's why I need you to believe me when I say that I _come_ in _peace_," Fey said with a slight bow.

"Please!" retorted Marlene. "I don't buy any of it!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Fey shook her head in disapproval and straightened herself. "Have you truly forgotten me? Don't you think that if I _really _wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have woken you up and just get it done with by now?"

Marlene's eyes widened and confusion overcame her. After remembering everything in the past with that wretched villainess… she was right! She looked at Skipper and he looked back with the same cautious and questionable look.

"Okay," Marlene turned back to Fey. "Then what do you want?"

Fey lowered her brows, still keeping her smile. "As uncharacteristically undignified as it may sound, I actually need your help."

"Huh?" gasped Marlene and Skipper together.

"You need my help?" asked Skipper.

Fey chuckled, "Well as resourceful as you may be, I was actually referring to Marlene. I need _her_ help."

"What?" asked Skipper surprised.

"Me?" asked Marlene raising a brow again.

Fey nodded her head, "I sincerely do."

"Rico! Don't do it!" panicked Kowalski.

"You can't be serious, Rico!" pleaded Private.

Rico chuckled maniacally with his crazy eyes. He was dead serious about it.

"Rico, you don't know what kind of power you're dealing with here!" exclaimed Kowalski. "Just please don't do it, man!"

"Rico!" cried Private, begging. "Please!"

Rico laughed evilly, complete with a lightning bolt flashing behind him. He would do it. He totally would. And he didn't care if his friends would get hurt- that's _exactly_ what he wanted…

_POW!_ Rico slammed his little soldier figure down on the game board. The figure had landed on a "Random Events" space, which meant that this was the part of the game where any random challenge could happen and ruin everyone's chances of winning the game. Not a very good space if you were so close to winning the game.

"Rico!" yelped Kowalski. "How could you?"

"Now we won't be able to finish this game!" moaned Private as he rolled his eyes.

Rico cackled as he nodded his head furiously. He was always the mischievous one and he knew it. To spend the rest of their free evening waiting for Skipper to come back, the team decided to play a little board game on the table in the middle of their HQ. They liked the soldier figurines and the objective to get to the goal first. There wasn't anything good on T.V. to watch anyway.

Kowalski drew a "Random Events" card from the side of the game board and gulped. He was sure a whacky trap lay ahead.

He read aloud, "You will expect an old foe from your dark past if you move ahead three spaces, but you can prevent this tragic encounter if you move back five spaces."

"That doesn't sound safe," replied Private. "I say we move back five spaces, better safe than sorry after all."

"Pfft, please Private," argued Kowalski. "This card sounds completely vague. Exactly how will an 'old foe' affect our chances of winning? I say we move ahead the three spaces, I'm almost to the goal."

"Uh huh, uh huh" agreed Rico.

"But the card's giving us a warning," pointed out Private.

"Private, think. Exactly where on the game board does it say an 'old foe' space, hm? It's just a trick question to see if you're smart enough to take the chance to speed ahead or dumb enough to believe it and lose the game to false paranoia."

"W-well…since you put it that way… but-"

"Trust me Private," Kowalski picked up his figure. "I know what I'm doing."

One, two, three. Kowalski moved his figure up the three spaces.

"Hello boys," echoed a cooing voice.

Suddenly all three penguins felt an accelerated change in their pulse. They recognized that voice- and they weren't too happy about it.

Suddenly entering from the hatch, practically hopping inside stood the familiar and beautiful figure of an old foe from their dark past.

"Guess who?" said Fey with a playful wink.

Immediately Rico upchucked a giant bazooka, already aiming at the pretty intruder. Fey's playful eyes suddenly shrank; very much shocked that Rico was even capable of swallowing something so big and lethal!

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Skipper stepped in.

"Wha-?" shrieked Rico and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" all the voices in the room screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_BANG_! The bazooka sounded off. Everyone watched with pure horror the missile fire. It burst toward a target. Off it went leaving behind a trail of smoke. _KABOOM_!

Fey's eyes were the size of plates for a second there… but at the last second before her supposed impending doom, she sighed relief to see Rico holding the bazooka backwards!

She started laughing out loud, even with all the smoke still lingering in the air from the shot, "That was priceless!"

Skipper waved his arm in the air as he coughed to see a giant hole in the back of HQ, revealing their secret getaway tunnels. He turned to Fey, irritated by her cackle.

"Rico, you're just as hilarious as ever!" laughed Fey. "Gosh, I missed you all so much."

"Wish we could say the same," growled Kowalski.

Fey then realized all the four penguins surrounded her each in their fighting stance and with weapons. Kowalski held up his bamboo whacking stick, Private glared at Fey with a bowling pin in his flippers, and Rico began reloading his bazooka for another shot. Skipper stood behind her with his arms crossed and Marlene stood beside him.

"Hmph, it almost looks as if you're trying to throw me a surprise party," she smiled.

"State your business Femme Fatale," ordered Skipper. "Or we'll be forced to kick your temptress self outta here."

"Now is that how to treat all your clients who are in need?" asked Fey. "I wouldn't be wasting my time toying with you four if I was really a threat. I'm here on business."

"And just why should we believe you?" asked Private, trying to look as threatening as possible.

Fey sighed and played with her feathers on her head that acted like spiked hair, as if she was hesitating or contemplating over something. Everyone became anxious and suspicious of Fey's response. Finally after a moment she sighed.

"Well, I might as well spill the beans now," she stated. "See, you all know about me and my services to Dr. Blowhole, right?"

"Dr. Blowhole?" asked Marlene. "He's really real?"

"Shh!" hushed Skipper, a bit harshly too but Marlene ignored it.

"Anyways, he could hardly complete any of his dastardly plans without my abilities. I never let him down, I was loyal, and I completed the job with flying colors _every time_. However…" Fey's voice grew from pride to bitterness. "My perfect streak was ruined thanks to you penguins. Or perhaps, thanks to Marlene and her persistence."

Fey turned to Marlene and shot her vicious glare at her. Marlene couldn't allow Fey to know of her intimidation of her at that moment. They both remembered well how Marlene took the role as the voice of reason throughout the whole incident.

"The nerve of you five to ship me off in that gunk of I-don't-want-to-know-what all the way to Canada! CANADA! Of all places, you uncreative vermin! Sitting in that disgusting crate for hours was humiliating enough- nay, being beaten by _zoo_ animals was the humiliating part! I had already come up with a new plan to have my vengeance on you all!"

"What else is new?" Skipper rolled his eyes.

Rico loaded his bazooka, understanding what Skipper meant.

"However, it was anything but a warm welcome that awaited my return to Blowhole's headquarters." Marlene noticed Fey's flippers clenched tightly. If there had been any sparkles or glow in her eyes a second ago, they were all gone now. Her voice turned cold- or colder.

"I began preparing my proposal for vengeance against you four, but that Bottlenose was too blinded by his self ego and what not to see the genius of my plan. He ridiculed me, telling me how worthless I was for my failure."

Suddenly the whole memory flashed in Femme Fatale's eyes. His cocky and evil smirk curled across his face, stinging her pride.

"You've let me down on a very crucial period of my operation Miss Fatale," echoed Dr. Blowhole's voice bouncing throughout the dark corners of their headquarters. "Very well timing," he added with a sarcastic tone.

"A minor setback," argued Fey. "However, I'm prepared with a rather cunning, new plan to make up for this loss."

"Hmm… You know… I'd love to hear you out, but how can I possibly entrust you this time? I simply cannot afford another slip-up from the likes of you."

"What? The likes of me? I've never failed you until now! Surely you can't have the decency to spare me a second chance?"

"Don't question my judgment!" the dolphin snapped. "You know I know you're my prized operative. However, I've simply decided that I do not require you're services anymore."

"What? You can't let me go like this! I've done everything for you!"

"Don't fret, love," replied Blowhole indifferently. "You'll be alright without me. Lobsters!"

The next thing she knew lobster claws grabbed hold of her and began dragging her away.

"No, let go of me! Why you…! You're going to regret this you arrogant, over-sized fish!" she screamed. "You can't do this, NO! Let me go!"

"Adieu, my Femme Fatale," waved Dr. Blowhole and blew her a kiss.

"AGGHHH!" Fey growled angrily, practically screaming.

She wore her crazed, angry face; her pupils shrunken and her clenched flippers quivering.

"It was then the truth revealed itself to me. That Blowhole _knew_ I was his best. And yet he_ still_ believes he can carry out his plans on his own! He _actually_ believes _I_ need him! It's _he_ who needs me! I'll show him… just because I'm a female he thinks I'm inferior to him... well darn him… I'll show him how much he regrets humiliating me like that!"

Her eyes looked back at the group before her.

"And that's where Marlene comes in."

The whole penguin team turned to Marlene questioningly.

"What?" exclaimed Kowalski, Private, and Rico.

Marlene and Skipper didn't respond.

"Think about it, if we successfully marry my knowledge of Blowhole's plan and his headquarters to Marlene's rationality and strength, we can infiltrate his plans for world domination," Fey exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" objected Skipper. "Femme Fatale, as much as I understand your motive and I'm quite taken by your enthusiasm to take down Blowhole, I still can't trust Marlene under your wing."

Marlene growled quietly to herself. The "I'm quite taken by your enthusiasm" part made her cringe a little inside.

Fey smiled as she noticed the behavior between them both, "My, how precious! My fierce leader replaced me with a brand new mate, I can't question why either."

Marlene turned away and blushed as Skipper shook his head.

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped. Marlene was the only one who didn't see Skipper's blushing, but the rest of the team and Fey found it pretty hilarious to see him react this way.

"Do you really think Marlene has grown tougher?" asked Private as he set his bowling pin down.

"Well my statistics can actually back that statement up," replied Kowalski as lowered his bamboo stick.

Even Rico turned to his teammates, grumbling and searching for an answer if they should really trust her.

Skipper swept his sights across the room, trying to contemplate the situation. He looked at Fey's sudden expression of hope and quickly turned away- her eyes were getting sparkly and luminescent again. He looked at Marlene and met her gaze as well- relaxed to see Marlene's warm, fiery glow. He was absolutely, 100 percent sure he would _never_ find any phoniness in those innocent yet burning eyes. It was safe looking at hers than Femme Fatale's.

He turned his attention back at the untrustworthy intruder, "What exactly is Blowhole's plan?"

The team stepped cautiously forward still holding their weapons close. They were very curious and anxious to hear- and Marlene couldn't help but feel that she would be the most attentive, to remember the whole plan word for word. She certainly wouldn't let her mind wrapping around the discovery of Dr. Blowhole's existence get in the way to understand it all.

"I told you not to take the three steps, Kowalski," scolded Private in a hushed tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Femme Fatale suddenly whipped out a tiny gadget from out of nowhere and turned to the empty wall beside them. She pushed a button and the machine spewed out a beam of light and projected a chart, making the room look much darker than it actually was as it gave off a hazy blue light. Marlene was amazed by this; she wouldn't have been able to understand all the geometric shapes and numbers on her own. But as she turned to her penguin friends and their unimpressed expressions, it looks as if they were no strangers to this kind of technology.

Fey smiled and began her animate presentation, "A rather simple plan, yet cunning- well, so he claims. Blowhole wants to create an all new army besides lobsters. Perhaps, he's grown a little tired of the poor dears, hm? Anyhow," Fey clicked a button for the next slide which revealed a giant satellite, marked with more numbers and shapes flying everywhere across the screen. "Blowhole and his team managed to create a satellite that can transmit certain signals that taps into a certain part of the brain that controls a creature's thinking and behavior. Though it remains an untested feature, Blowhole claims it can also manipulate an animal's own _instincts_."

Everyone gasped at the statement. They all knew how essential and personal an animal's instincts are, so the thought that someone can easily control even that private part of their daily habits with a push of a button truly sounded like something out of a horror sci-fi to them!

"Talk about animal cruelty to the max," snarled Skipper.

"Yup, so this machine is very much capable of controlling _every_ fiber of your being," concluded Fey. "However, this very technology is also known to give a sort of boost for the brain's full potential. So though a creature is controlled, they also become much stronger and powerful to their fullest."

Rico whistled in awe, "Whoa."

"This is indeed _the_ first biological weapon that is capable of manipulating others while at the same time unleashing the full capability of the brain," said Kowalski, astounded. "Though I hate to admit it, this is but a remarkable breakthrough."

"And that's the kinda talk that can screw with Mama Nature," growled Skipper. "If he thinks he can make freakishly tough puppets to control the world, then he's gone too far this time!"

"He sounds like he's become more of a mad scientist than ever before," replied Private.

"More like a human," Skipper rolled his eyes. "What else can you expect from a mammal?" Marlene punched Skipper on wing. "Ow!"

As he rubbed his wing, she gave him an irritant look and folded her arms to her chest.

"As scary as I make it sound," continued Fey. "It's still just another bad guy, brainwashing plot. It can still be stopped once and for all."

"Right," agreed Skipper, sternly. "So how does this involve Marlene?"

Fey chuckled as she shut her machine off and held the little gadget in her flipper. The room suddenly brightened once more as she did.

"Didn't I tell you? Marlene's perfect for this job! I see that you've managed to put her into top shape than she ever has been before. I need her to join me to put an end to this. Her rational thinking will definitely come into play in this plot."

"Exactly how?" asked Marlene. "What _is_ the plan?"

"Well it's quite simple, Marlene," Fey approached her and scooted between Marlene and Skipper and put her flipper around her shoulder, making Marlene a bit nervous. Even the others felt uncomfortable by the sudden gesture, including Skipper. "All we have to do is team up to infiltrate Blowhole's headquarters hidden in Antarctica. And everything else comes naturally."

"Uh, but, exactly _how_ do we that?" Marlene asked again.

"What? You don't trust me?" Fey questioned coolly.

"I… actually don't." Marlene's eyes drooped at the last phrase.

"Well why would she?" Skipper suddenly stepped between them. "How do we know that you're not luring us into Blowhole's trap?"

"Because I'm not asking for your _team's_ help, now am I?" Fey raised a brow with her flippers to her hips. "Frankly, I'm only looking for Marlene's approval. But I suppose if she needs to have your approval, well then why should I stop you?"

Marlene raised a brow questioningly, "Pfft, what? I don't need Skipper's approval. If I want to help, I would do so whether he wants me to or not."

Skipper raised a brow challengingly at Marlene. _What are you doing_?

Fey's eyes lit up, "So you'll come then?"

"Uh… well…" Marlene rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to think it over.

This whole "plan" of Fey's didn't seem like much and Marlene certainly didn't feel ready to take on some big mission involving Skipper's greatest enemy she barely found out existed! These circumstances didn't really make her feel so sure. But she didn't want to make it seem that she needed Skipper's approval for her readiness as if she depended on him. Despite the risks, Skipper could already read Marlene's eyes that she was already thinking about going for it anyway. That look in her eye he had seen only a while back…

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Well, Miss Thrill-Seeker, if you think you're a big shot now just cause an enemy flatters you on your marks and you won't take my advice for it, then neither will I. The boys and I will be coming along too to make sure you don't get hurt on your first big adventure whether _you_ like it or not."

"What?"

"And especially whether _you_ like it or not," Skipper pointed at Fey who stood there with her cool smile.

Marlene growled, he was totally making fun of her! She was just about to say something back to him when-

"Did someone say 'big adventure'?" said a loud voice from the open hatch and hopped in the trio of lemurs: King Julien, Maurice, and Mort. They all had a gleam in their eyes as they approached the group.

"Ugh…" growled Skipper in annoyance.

"I have always wanted to go on another big adventure!" exclaimed King Julien as he twitched his ringtail in excitement. "Being royalty has certainly made me tired and I could go on vacation."

"Ringtail, this doesn't concern you even a bit!" snarled Skipper.

"Well, I haven't seen you three in a while," greeted Fey warmly.

"Julien, this isn't some vacation time," explained Private. "We're all about to go on a big mission against Dr. Blowhole in Antarctica where lives are really at stake here. This is really a life or death situation!"

"Private!" scolded Skipper.

"Ooo, a thrilling, super spy adventure! I like the sound of that!" King Julien rubbed his hands together still as excited as ever. "Maurice! Pack the royal suitcase! I can already taste the thrill of the super spy-ness… mmm, and it tastes yummy in my tummy."

Fey laughed, "My, you're so exuberant! You three wouldn't last in the freezing temperatures through Antarctica _or_ on the cargo ship across the Atlantic."

"Cargo ship?" asked Kowalski. "As in, across the ocean?"

"Of course," Fey replied. "How else will we be able to get to Dr. Blowhole's base without him expecting us?"

"Ooo, then in that case," continued King Julien. "Maurice, make sure to pack lots of my royal coats and lots more hot cocoa to take for the road!"

Skipper growled at the statement and waddled over to the lemurs.

"And make sure to take the royal mug too, my favorite one, you know the one with my face on it?" King Julien talked with Maurice.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING!" barked Skipper. "You'd jeopardize the entire operation!"

"Maybe Skipper's right, King Julien," nodded Maurice. "This sounds like we're better off setting this aside."

"Nonsense, Maurice," King Julien shook his head. "I've always wanted to ride a cruise ship to the snowy place. There's too much sun out here anyway and I'm dying to build snowballs and throw snowmen!"

"Huh?" asked Maurice. "I think you've got that backwards, your majesty."

"Hm, you're right. I'd want to throw snowmen first and_ then_ build snowballs because it is funner that way."

"No, that's not how it goes."

"I like to throw snowmen!" squeaked Mort.

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Skipper. "You're not coming and that's final!" Then he turned back to the other group, focusing more on Fey. "And as for _you_, how are we going to hitch a ride on a cargo ship?"

"I've already got it, Skipper," replied Kowalski as he held up a paper. "According to this schedule of cargo ships from our recent research for salmon shipments, there _is_ a cargo ship leaving the New York area headed straight for Antarctica first thing in the morning at 6:36 sharp."

"How resourceful," commented Fey delightedly. "Which leaves a question still unanswered."

Fey turned to Marlene and Marlene pointed a finger at her chest. "What?"

"Are you willing to take on this task?" asked Fey.

Everyone focused their attention at Marlene, waiting eagerly for an answer. Marlene looked back at all of them. _Great_, her mind raced. _I'm only Honorary Penguin for a few months and now I'm suddenly expected to help save the world from an impending doom. Since when did I ask for any of this_? But when Marlene looked at all their faces, they all seemed sure that they were going, regardless she was sure, if she would come or not. But that wasn't what bothered her. She wondered if this was the opportunity she was looking for to step it up and prove to everyone, even Skipper, that for once it wasn't her that needed saving. That for once, she was more than just being- _Don't say it, I already know_.

She drew a breath, "Yup." She nodded her head. "I'm in too."

The penguins' expressions generally looked as if they accepted and respected her wish, even Skipper… well, more or less. But the look that struck her more was Fey's (no surprise there). She looked much more excited than she had been a second ago. Much more… satisfied-looking… and yet slightly intimidating.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was still dark and most of New York was still pretty quiet. Marlene didn't return back to her habitat that night and slept over with the penguins (Skipper didn't seem to mind, since Femme Fatale was staying over as well). That morning, the whole gang was up, ready to take off and head straight to the cargo ship leaving from the docks. Marlene hardly got any sleep that night anyway so she didn't seem to mind taking off in a hurry in the early morning. Marlene had turned to Fey and she could not believe how much energy Fey had in the early time- when she woke up she found Fey working on her morning stretches for crying out loud!

It wasn't long till the whole gang reached the docks. There wasn't much of an adventure getting to there to Marlene's relief. They drove through the sewers in Alice's stolen zoo cart, and then returned above ground to hitch a ride on a truck all the way to their destination. The whole gang hid behind some crates as they watched men haul large, wooden crates in and out of cargo ships. The temperature was much colder then when they were in Central Park, probably since they were much closer to the cold ocean waters now. Skipper led them through, taking care that neither of them were spotted. The rest of the penguins and Marlene kept close. It wasn't long until Kowalski tapped Skipper by the shoulder and pointed to a cargo ship marked "Antarctic Circle". Skipper nodded in approval.

"Bingo," whispered Skipper. "Now let's hop to it."

Everyone else followed his lead and scurried closer towards the designated ship. Soon they were only a couple of feet away from the ramp. There were a few men loading the cargo, but none seemed to suspect a thing. All the group had to do now was to wait for the perfect opportunity to slip inside.

"Pee ew!" a voice cut through the air suddenly. "What is it with the fishy and rusty smell in air?"

"Julien?" exclaimed Private as the three lemurs appeared from the shadows behind all those crates. Everyone was rather surprised to see them there, and much more surprised that they didn't notice them before at all.

"Great," muttered Skipper. "I thought I told you three to stay outta this."

"Yes," nodded King Julien as he approached closer to Skipper. "But taken into account for the fact that you will be taking a free cruise, I ignored your plea and took the liberty to join you silly penguins."

Skipper growled and the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Well you're in for a frosty trip, tropical lemur," Fey cocked a brow. "I hope you've packed enough blankets."

"Let me see, Maurice!" King Julien called his aye-aye. "Have you packed my royal comforters and mug?"

Suddenly Maurice and Mort hauled out an overstuffed suitcase that was hidden behind crates.

"I'm more than positive you won't freeze, your majesty," panted Maurice still struggling with the baggage.

"See, missy?" King Julien turned back to Fey. "I know how these cruise ships go."

"It's not a cruise ship, Julien," corrected Private.

"It's a cargo ship headed to Antarctica which we would miss if we don't climb aboard in the next five minutes," added Kowalski.

"Then let's head to it," said Skipper. "Follow my lead."

After a man carried a load of crates on wheels, Skipper slid on his belly toward the ramp behind the rail. He poked his head and looked right, left, then right again before he signaled the others to do the same. Kowalski returned the signal with a nod and slid toward the ramp with Rico sliding right behind him. Soon Private followed and then Fey came up from behind. All the penguins successfully made it to the ramp, it was Marlene's and the lemurs' turns.

"Okay," breathed Marlene. "I can't easily get across on my stomach like the others, but I can still make it just as stealthily and quickly anyway."

She took another deep breath before she decided to take off. She looked both ways and was just about to dash forward. Suddenly King Julien shoved her out of the way to get to the ramp.

"Oof! Watch it!" snarled Marlene. "Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry about that!" apologized Maurice as he ran after King Julien to the other side.

Marlene growled and was just about to finally take a first step when she heard tiny groans from behind. She looked back and found little Mort struggling to carry King Julien's suitcase. Marlene looked back to the ramp and then back at Mort and sighed. _Why me_? She thought as she scratched the back of her head. But it was a darling and pathetic sight to see the mouse lemur pulling that heavy load on his own.

"Hey, need a little help?" she asked Mort as she approached him.

"The king needs this!" Mort squeaked as he strained to pull.

Marlene sighed, "Alright, here, just let me pull it here."

Marlene tugged the luggage to the edge of the crate they hid behind and looked both ways. She looked up at the ramp and saw the others were already climbing on. It would be a mission but Marlene was determined to help the little guy.

"Okay, on my signal we pull this thing across, got it Mort?" she told him.

"Mm hm," he squeaked as he clutched on the strap on the suitcase in his tiny paws.

"Okay, we go-"

"Hey!"

Marlene turned around and her eyes shrank and her heart shattered to find a human staring down at her! He was dressed in gray and had loaded the crate in a cart.

"Hey! We've got vermin over here!" the man yelled out for everyone around him to hear.

Marlene gasped and started yanking the baggage away from the man.

"With a… _suitcase_?" the man questioned.

Marlene could hear a bit of commotion all around her and wondered what she should do next. Mort kept pulling, trying to follow Marlene's lead!

Skipper and the others were just counting heads on the ship when they heard shouting from the docks. Skipper stuck his head out from the rails and his eyes widened to see Marlene and Mort scrambling around dodging the men and desperately trying to reach for the ramp! Skipper slapped his forehead and waved his flippers to get Marlene's attention. She looked up at him and began tugging faster. The lead penguin shook his head and waving his flippers across his chest in disapproval. Marlene stopped. She looked back and saw a man in yellow with a big net that she could guess was usually used for trapping fish, not otters and lemurs.

"Lose the case!" she heard Skipper's voice and looked back up at him. "Lose the _case_!"

"Oh! Uh!" Marlene looked back down at Mort and yanked him by the arm and ran, barley escaping the net. "Sorry, Mort but we have to go!"

Soon the rest of the group stuck their heads out from the rails and too and watched Marlene and Mort scatter, escaping the men and their fish nets.

"Marlene was spotted!" shrieked Private.

"I need options, Kowalski," Skipper ordered without taking his eyes from the scene.

Kowalski shook his head, "That's a negative Skipper; there's no way she can shake them off in time without blowing our cover as well."

"Don't gimme that!" retorted Skipper. "We gotta shake those humans off, so we will!"

"Um," gurgled Rico as the others turned their attention to him. Rico then coughed up a white ball and chuckled. "Kaboom?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Rico!" Skipper nodded.

Marlene and Mort scattered frantically, but soon they found themselves surrounded by the cargo men as they raised their nets. Mort clung onto Marlene tight as they waited helplessly for their capture. Suddenly Marlene spotted a white object falling from the blue purplish sky. She shut her eyes and hugged Mort, bracing for the worst.

_POOF!_

Marlene could hear coughs from the cargo men and opened her eyes. She was very surprised to see everything around her replaced by shades of white and blue powder. Suddenly she inhaled some of the smoke as well and coughed a bit. That's when realization hit her; it was Rico's smoke bomb!

"C'mon, Mort!" she cried as she pulled Mort by his paw and ran forward.

She was a little surprised to suddenly see big boots before her but she curried right passed them and kept running. She still clung onto Mort and kept running, not sure if she was even running in the right direction! She didn't really care, or at least she thought she didn't, as long as she can get rid of those guys. Suddenly the concrete ground disappeared from her feet and suddenly she found herself falling. She didn't even get the chance to scream…

"Any sign of them, Kowalski?" asked Private unsurely.

Kowalski scanned the dock with his binoculars as the smoke there began to clear.

"Negatory," Kowalski shook his head. "Perhaps they've been captured after all…"

Everyone gasped at the thought.

"Poor Mort," Maurice sighed.

"My luggage!" shrieked King Julien.

"Well," began Skipper. "Looks like we'll have to reschedule our trip. We're gonna have to begin a search and rescue for them."

"Or maybe you won't have to," said Fey as she pointed to the water. "Look."

The whole gang looked below into the sea and spotted two brown figures floating in the navy blue waves beside the boat.

"Marlene!" cried the penguins happily.

"And Mort!" added Maurice. "We have to get 'em on board before anyone else sees."

Suddenly over the intercom, "Now sailing the Atlantic Circle, all personnel be prepared for departure."

"Rico," Skipper called his attention. "Deploy emergency oar, stat!"

Rico nodded and coughed up an orange and white striped oar.

From below, Marlene struggled to keep afloat in the murky, freezing water. She didn't know how long she'd have to keep it up, especially since she had Mort with her as well. Suddenly something splashed before her and she smiled with relief to find it was an oar.

"C'mon," she told mort as she swam pulling him with her onto the oar. "Just grab on, we'll be fine now."

Suddenly Mort and Marlene's ears pricked up to the sound of the boat's horn sounding.

The Antarctic Circle had raised its anchor and began to turn on all propellers. Soon the cargo ship was in motion. The horn kept sounding and the men were headed inside their cabins. The penguin team (not counting Fey) scrambled to lift the oar up.

"C'mon, c'mon," Skipper kept muttering under his breath.

Soon it wasn't long until both Marlene and Mort were safely up on deck with them. The crowd cheered with relief.

"We're so glad you're alright!" nodded Private.

"We knew you two would be fine," added Kowalski.

"We thought we were going to have to come get you guys," smiled Maurice.

Rico nodded his head furiously before he gave Marlene a pat on the back.

"No need," shrugged Marlene with a chuckle as she shook the water off her fur. "Mort and I handled the situation just right, didn't we Mort?"

"I tried to get the suitcase on the cruise ship!" Mort yelped.

"Which you failed in," King Julien stated as he folded his arms.

"It's true!" Mort moaned. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, Mort," smiled Maurice patting his head. "As long as we're together, it doesn't matter about our luggage, right your majesty?"

King Julien sighed, "Fine, I guess so. I mean after all, who else am I supposed to hate on in this entire cruise?"

"Yay!" cheered Mort as he climbed on King Julien happily.

"Hey!" shrieked King Julien. "Did I tell you you can pounce on the king like that? Maurice!"

The trio strayed a bit having their own little reunion. Marlene smiled at them and kept shaking the water off.

"Bang up job, Marlene," smiled Private. "You're right when you said you handled the situation well."

Rico and Kowalski nodded as well.

"I am so glad you two are alright," said Fey as she stepped closer to her. Marlene smiled proudly, confident that she showed Fey how brave and talented she was on the mission. "But next time, honey, try to keep up and not get caught. We can't afford another nasty slip-up like that again."

"Huh?" Marlene replied.

Then Fey leaned a little closer and patted Marlene's shoulder, "A word of advice, sometimes being nice gets you into a lot of trouble."

Marlene blinked and was about to say something else when Skipper intervened.

"She's right, Marlene," Skipper told her. "Try not to bring any sappy emotion into this. You're gonna blow the entire operation if you keep this up."

Marlene's brows furrowed, "Well excuse me for trying to help someone! I thought it was the right thing to do."

Suddenly the rest of the team looked back at Skipper for a reply, as if they were already expecting the outcomes. Skipper darted his eyes around before he looked back at Marlene. He didn't want to make her feel bad, but he couldn't help but notice how funny she looked with her grumpy face in her drenched fur. He could've said more but the sight kind of got to him. Instead he sighed.

"All I'm saying is that it would've cost you," he replied. "Just be smarter about it next time."

"Hmph!" snorted Marlene.

"Rico," Skipper called him. "Throw her a towel, will ya?"

Rico nodded and regurgitated a towel which flew right into Marlene's face. Shivers went up her spine as she pulled the towel off her face, realizing it just came out of Rico's gut. Ew! She couldn't tell if the sticky feeling came from her wet fur or the towel as she held it up between her thumb and index finger.

"Alright, everyone," began Skipper. "This is just step one on this trip, so now's the hard part. Whatever you do, don't get spotted by anyone. _No matter what_."

Marlene growled when she noticed Skipper glaring at her at the last part.

"Also try to stay away from the rails as much as possible," added Kowalski. "To prevent an accidental 'man overboard', get as close against the cabin walls as possible."

"And above all, we should stay together as often as possible," continued Skipper. "It's a huge cargo ship and we're a rather large group."

"You're more familiar with smuggling groups across foreign lands than I thought," smiled Fey.

Skipper cocked a brow, "All part of the job."

Skipper and Fey looked at each other for the moment and suddenly an uneasy feeling came over him. He coughed into his flipper.

"Well, I suppose that's it for the ground rules," Skipper said and then cleared his throat.

Whatever Skipper tried to hide, Marlene caught it and she felt an aching feeling in heart for a split second.

"Mort! I told you not to touch the royal feet!" scolded King Julien as he shook Mort to let go of his foot.

"Ringtail!" called Skipper. "The first thing I asked you is not to get attention, but you're doing it anyway!"

"We'll be alright," assured Private. "So long as we follow our credo: Never swim alone."

"Aw," croaked Rico.

Skipper sighed, "This is going to be one long ride."

Marlene rubbed her towel against her fur and looked at Skipper with his distressed look. Then she looked at Fey who seemed to be gazing at Skipper as well. Marlene's eyes drooped in annoyance as she shook her fur. _I couldn't agree more_, thought Marlene.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Skipper had predicted, the journey across sea turned out to be a long one. But for Marlene, it turned out to be a _very_ long one.

Everyone seemed to handle it pretty well; they mainly hung around in the "tween" deck where most of the fish nets and wooden crates were bunched together that seemed to make an ideal hiding spot. The lemurs, however, were not making this easy since King Julien kept complaining how cramped they all were together. So the penguins had to find a different spot to hide before everyone lost their minds and their cover. Eventually everyone decided to jump into the emergency raft at the edge of the ship. Soon everyone felt comfortable for a while, until the salty air also carried the small of warm food.

Without the humans noticing a thing, Skipper led Rico, Kowalski, and Private to do just what they were trained to do: take anything they needed with stealth and cunning. The penguin team returned to the raft with canned tuna, chips, and dried fruit (since lemur appetite did not include a fish). But instead of getting a warm welcome, King Julien retorted and demanded that they find a "more suitable meal fit for a V.I.P. guest." After some badgering, the penguins had to leave the raft to find a "fresher" meal. It was by luck one of the men packed some fresh tangerines which the penguins took unsuspectingly and King Julien finally shut up and gladly accepted.

Because it was covered with a protective plastic blanket, the raft was kept snug and dry. The penguins had snuck in some blankets to keep everyone as comfortable and warm as possible, especially for the mammals on board. Kowalski found himself talking with the lovely Fey about some of Dr. Blowhole's plans and his HQ, which Fey answered with general and vague responses, until Marlene approached her and asked about them as well. Marlene learned a little bit of what Fey had to say, but a lot of it sounded like gibberish to Marlene. What in the world was a Doppler effect? And what the heck did the dolphin want to know about a path that could be mean and free? Was that some kind of philosophy or something? Kowalski seemed to understand most of it, but Marlene couldn't help but feel so stupid just smiling and nodding unconsciously to everything what Fey said like a mindless robot.

For a while this was the routine. The group camped in the emergency raft, leaving only for bathroom breaks or grabbing a snack. King Julien, however, was never the type to stay in one place for long. He would leave the raft without warning, along with his companions, to find a place to lounge somewhere. Obviously jeopardizing the mission, Skipper kept arguing with him and lecturing him about the importance of staying in the raft. Most of the time Skipper spent was arguing with the lemurs, pretty much driving everyone nuts. It was so bad that Rico had fortunately packed earmuffs for everyone to put on as the two argued.

With all the spare time, Marlene found herself lost in thought about how exactly was she going to accomplish the mission. She had never thought so long and hard about anything before, and she was so deep in her thoughts that at first she didn't notice Fey holding up a deck of cards before her, offering her a game. Marlene decided to pass, the memory from last time stung and lingered in her head. While Kowalski, Rico, and Maurice seemed to take up on Fey's challenge as they gathered in a circle around her, Marlene poked her head out to the bright, cloudy sky with the sun shining perfectly overhead. Her pupils shrank when realization, again, hit her like a ton of bricks. The afternoon just barely passed.

Marlene had taken a nap before she woke up to the shine of the moon. She managed to climb right at the roof of the cabin where she was certain no one, not even the others would find her. She felt she could the quiet time alone after the stressful day at sea. _Huh, imagine_, Marlene thought. _We could barely handle the first day, and who knows how many more there'd be out here_. She sighed and stretched herself a bit before she rested her head on arms face up. It was actually a lovely evening tonight. A little chilly, but it was nice. The stars were beginning appear against the purple and slightly orange skies and clouds.

Suddenly a big gray blanket shot up into the sky and fell over face. She sat up and already Fey's name crossed her mind. She pulled the blanket off and relaxed to see Private there.

"Whew," sighed Marlene. "You scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry, Marlene," replied Private politely. "I should've warned you."

"That's fine, I guess. But… how'd you find me up here?"

"Skipper sent me up here; I guess he thought you could use a blanket in this cold weather."

Marlene's eyes drooped and clenched her paws. _Does nothing ever get passed that guy_? She thought to herself.

Private caught the look, "What? You don't want it?"

"What? No, I'm fine," Marlene shook her head and pulled the blanket around her. "It's… it's nice of him to do that for me." Marlene sat down and smiled at Private. "Thank you."

"Oh, yes, well, right then," Private rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll be off then."

"Wait," Marlene stopped Private. He looked back at her and after Marlene hesitated for second she patted the iron space beside her. "Just stick around for a while."

"Oh, sure thing," smiled Private and waddled over to Marlene's side and sat beside her.

The gazed up at the skies, watching several gulls circle above them for a while.

"Um, Marlene?" Private spoke suddenly. "Not that I'd rather be somewhere else, but is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Marlene sighed, "Well, I just thought that maybe I need someone to be with me right now."

Private smiled, "Not to be blunt or pushy about it, but wouldn't you want Skipper to do that for you?"

Marlene grumbled and looked back at Private, "No I wouldn't."

Private giggled, "Sorry, Marlene, I couldn't help it."

Marlene smirked a little before she looked out onto the main deck that seemed a little dark and wet from the salt and air. There were lots of boxes and crates lying around, with no men in sight. She couldn't believe how the sound of the waves against the ship comforted her so. Suddenly she tightened her grip on her blanket and felt her heart beat slightly faster as she decided to bring up something that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Do you think," began Marlene in a murmured tone. "Skipper does?"

"What?" asked Private. "Didn't quite catch you there."

Marlene bit her lip and felt her heart beat a little faster. "Has Skipper ever mentioned anything about me? To you guys?"

Private smiled, "Well, on occasion. Here 'nd there."

"Oh." Then after a moment. "How about right now?"

"Well, we haven't actually talked yet. He was busy talking to Femme Fatale all day."

Marlene could feel her hopes shrivel like rotten fruit. He was _talking_ to _her_? _All day_?

"I'm sure about the mission," Private suddenly added.

"What?" Marlene replied.

"You nearly turned red there," pointed Private. "I'm sure it was all business, Marlene."

"How do you know that?" Marlene asked with slight anger in her voice. "I mean… of course it is. What else could it be? I mean, not that I'd care if anything else was going on. Or, if anything else _is_ going on or… oh boy."

Private chuckled, "Relax, Marlene. All we have to do is finish the mission and then we won't have to see Femme Fatale again."

"Well," Marlene tugged her blanket a little more. "Do you trust her?"

Private fidgeted with his flippers, "I'm actually not that comfortable around 'er either. But Skipper looks serious to go through with this; after all it does include Dr. Blowhole. Not only that, but _you_ seemed to want to go through with this too."

Marlene looked down a little sadly, "I did, didn't I?"

"But we'll see how it all turns out," Private replied as he got up. "So far it looks as we're headed for another mission accomplished."

Marlene smiled at him warmly, "You're right, Private. Thanks for hanging out with me."

Private nodded and went on his way to leave to the others.

"Oh," Private suddenly turned back around before he left. "Skipper says that before it gets any darker that you should return back to camp."

"I will."

With that, Private leapt off with a front flip and was gone. Marlene turned herself back ahead to the main deck and raised her head higher until all she could see was now the purple and dark blue skies. She kept hearing the sound of the water. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the icy winds against her face, breathing in the salty scents. She opened her eyes to see a lone gull in the sky. She blinked just watching it. It circled round and round- all alone.

She couldn't help but feel there was something… odd about this one. How the heck were seagulls following them so far away from shore? Suddenly she noticed it disappeared in the dark blue and gray clouds.

"Wow," she awed to herself. "That guy went far up."

She focused her attention back on the main deck, still admiring the sounds around her. Despite the dry and cold feeling in her throat, nose and toes, she couldn't help but relax to her surroundings. The water sounded so refreshing, if only she were back at her pond to take a dip in its warm waters. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she gazed at the stars gleaming. She swallowed to keep her throat from getting dry and tugged at her blanket.

"Ahem."

Marlene's heart leapt lightly and she quickly turned around. Suddenly a large, black seagull stood before her. Marlene quickly got up and stood before the bird. She was surprised to see it wore a silver collar around its neck with a black button at its chest. The bird also had a scar on its right shoulder like an "x". Its webbed feet and beak were orange except at the tip of its beak was black. But what really caught her attention were its eyes- it had white crescent marks over them and hazel colored eyes glowing underneath them. Marlene could swear this bird had the colors of the moon right in its eyes!

All it had to do was blink to snap Marlene out of her trance.

"What's a cat like yourself doing out at sea?" the bird asked in a fine, masculine voice.

Marlene grumbled, "For your information, I'm not a cat, I'm an otter. And not to respond to your question with another question, but what are _you_ doing here?"

"Flying… and now apparently talking to an otter."

Marlene sucked in air to add more but suddenly she clenched her teeth, her mind suddenly going blank. Okay… now what? She chuckled, but began to question if that was really necessary. The stupid bird had this almost expressionless look, except for this almost luminescent look. She couldn't tell if it meant he was happy or if it was just nothing. She never knew anyone could have this look, it was unfamiliar to her. It has to be the eyes.

"Alright," he replied. "Just how'd you make it through here?"

Marlene raised a brow, "Just who wants to know?"

The bird rolled its eyes and sighed, "Alright. I tried to talk some information outta you, but I think this is taking up way too much time."

Suddenly Marlene hardly had any time to react when suddenly the bird lunged itself on top of her. Marlene was very shocked by this and she would've thrown a punch if he hadn't cleverly used the blanket to hold her down. She was staring right into his glaring eyes as her heart raced out of terror. He pressed his hard beak against her chest, sending shivers down her spine.

"We can do it this way," he purred. "Or we can make this easier if you just told me what you're planning."

"Let me go!" Marlene snarled. "Are you an agent?"

The bird smirked, "Not exactly."

Marlene's eyes were wide in terror and she was sure she was dead. She could feel his beak pressing harder against her and she cringed at the pain. She was certain it was bruising. She was going to get killed by this handsome bird and the name that kept crossing her mind!

"Skipper!" Marlene screamed.

_WHACK!_


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene had kept her eyes shut. The pain was rising against her chest and she just knew she had died a second later. Her rib cage had burst from the pressure of the sheer power of her attacker. That's what the sound was. Yeah that was it.

Marlene opened her eyes to make sure she was dead.

Suddenly the bird spread its large, powerful wings and released his grip on Marlene. She quickly pulled the blanket off her and felt her chest. _Wow_! She screamed in her head as a huge grin came across her face. _I'm not dead, I'm saved_! She quickly got up and realized the bird was struck at the back of his head. Someone had come to her rescue!

"I knew you'd hear me," smiled Marlene, expecting to see her hero in shining armor.

The black bird flew off into the air and Marlene was shocked to see someone else than she thought it would be.

"Did you, now?" asked Fey with her brow raised and in her fighting stance.

"Fey?" replied Marlene in total surprise.

Suddenly the bird clicked a loud warning call and glided back around with his beak pointed forward. Fey furrowed her brows and braced herself to dodge the attack. But just a foot away before he launched his attack, Marlene stepped in and gave a daunting high kick across his beak, knocking him away. The bird squawked before it hit against the metal roof and fell off. Marlene panted as she kept her eyes at the direction he fell until suddenly Fey tugged at her arm and pulled her away.

"We've got to go!" called Fey and the two ran the opposite direction and leapt off the roof. The wind picked for a while, giving the bird momentum to return back to the roof. He landed on the metal and scanned his hazel eyes around for any sign of them. Suddenly the bird sensed heavy footsteps coming his way. He growled to himself as he pulled open his wings and rode the wind away from the ship. He lost the battle. A man stepped outside with a flashlight and swept it along the edge of the roof to investigate where the thump and the squawk came from. The man and shrugged. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

Marlene and Fey had hid behind a wooden crate at the main deck, staying very still quiet in the darkness. They spotted a quick glimpse of the gigantic bird in the sky and Marlene held her breath. Even though the bird disappeared from their sight, it was a long time before they both decided to come out of the shadows. Marlene pressed her paw against her neck to check her pulse, it was beating fast.

"What the heck was that thing?" Marlene asked Fey.

"An albatross," Fey replied. "And he definitely was no ordinary one."

"Why, 'cause he was _huge_?" Marlene pointed out. "Or his eyes? Or was it the collar? Or how about the scar?"

"He can _fly_ rather than _glide_," Fey replied indifferently.

"Oh," Marlene simply said. "Um, really?"

Fey nodded, "It's quite interesting, actually. Why would he attack you in the first place? They're not exactly carnivores. He was after something alright."

"You don't say." Marlene scratched the back of her head, thinking of the whole ordeal. Something had truly changed somewhere inside of her.

Suddenly Fey flashed a glaring look at Marlene, "What did he tell you? What did he want?"

Marlene was caught off guard from the sudden anger in Fey's voice, but she tried to shake off that feeling as her brows furrowed.

"Hey, I didn't tell him anything!" Marlene replied. "He wanted to know what I was doing out here and then he attacked me. That's all."

Fey's eyes darted everywhere on Marlene's face, like if she didn't trust what Marlene said. But Marlene was firm; she was telling the truth and wasn't going to let this penguin intimidate her like this. After all why would Marlene lie about it anyway? What was so important for the albatross not to know about their mission?

"What's the big worry?" asked Marlene suspiciously. "Do you know that guy?"

Fey shook her head, "No." She looked away for a moment and then looked back at Marlene. "No I don't"

Marlene raised a brow angrily, "Then what's the problem? I know you're hiding something, Fey. How did you know I was trouble without the other guys knowing it, huh?"

Fey drew a breath and looked at Marlene almost angrily, "I know we've had our differences, Marlene. But you have to trust me on this one."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"I know." Suddenly Fey sighed again and her face softened. "I can never make it right for you after that. And to be honest, I'm not sorry for it either. It's just that this time, I really need you to understand. I truthfully, sincerely, _promise_ you that I need nothing from you than your abilities to complete this mission. So… can we at least try to call this a truce?"

Fey extended her flipper and Marlene eyed at her. Marlene couldn't really put her faith in her could she? She was always taught that there was good in everyone, but this bird… she was different than everyone else. She was pure evil; she can't make herself trust her. But then why did she agree to join on her on this mission in the first place? Private's voice rang in her head; _you_ _seemed to want to go through with this too_. Marlene shut her eyes and shook her head.

"It's a truce, Fey," Marlene finally replied and then glared at Fey, not taking her flipper. "But that's all. After all that you've done before, I still can't trust you."

Fey nodded, "It's a start." Then after a moment she smiled. "Thank you."

"An albatross?" Skipper asked.

"The gargantuan birds of the sea?" added Kowalski to the question.

"Correct," nodded Fey. "He tried to attack Marlene. But thankfully I rescued her in time before he did any more harm on her."

Marlene couldn't help but feel anger and frustration. Fey made it sound as if she was vulnerable and Fey was the great heroine who saved her. Well, it did happen that way, but Marlene couldn't help but feel bugged about it.

"How did you know she was in trouble?" Private asked Fey. "I just talked to her before you two came back."

Marlene could see everyone suddenly interested in this topic. Even the lemurs shut up for a minute to hear what Fey had to say. Fey sensed this too but hid it well as she responded calmly as if she was continuing on with a story.

"I just wanted to talk to Marlene about the mission, so I looked for her but then I saw her talking to the albatross."

"You spoke with the albatross?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, kinda," shrugged Marlene. "Not really, though. I can't say I had a conversation with the guy."

"Well what did he say?" Skipper stepped in. "Who was he working for? What did he want?"

"I couldn't get any information out of him," Marlene replied with a bit of annoyance. "_He_ asked me what I wanted, but I didn't tell him anything so he attacked me."

"Marlene, did the collar that you mentioned earlier have any markings or symbols of any kind on it?" Kowalski asked ready with his notebook and pen out.

"No, not that I remember anyway. He had a scar though, like a big 'X' on his right shoulder… but I don't think it could mean anything, could it?"

Kowalski thought it over but he shook his head.

"Well next time we'll be ready for him," Skipper concluded. "Do we have a name? Any other distinctions?"

"Well, I never got his name. But he did have some white spots over his eyes… his eyes were… incredible. They were the most glowing pair of eyes I've ever seen. Kinda… hazel looking…"

Marlene dazed a bit for a moment until she remembered again where she was.

"And… he had sleek, black feathers, a black mark on the tip of his beak, I remember. And… I think his eyes were hazel now that I remember… it glowed that I can't even remember."

"Marlene, you've got to focus," Private waved a flipper in front of her face for a while.

"What? I am," Marlene replied, but not angrily.

"Well it certainly seems_ someone_ had some keen eyes on what would've been her last seconds to death," Fey smirked as she rolled her eyes.

A chill ran up Marlene's spine and she could feel a blush over her cheeks. How dare she?

"What? It's not like that!" Marlene snapped at Fey.

"Like what?" asked Private innocently.

"Like what is?" Marlene turned back to him.

"Like… like what?"

"Like what?"

"Like… huh?"

"Huh?"

An awkward silence fell over the camp.

"It's uh… awfully quiet," Kowalski suddenly blurted.

"Yeah," Skipper agreed. "Too quiet… where are the lemurs?"

Suddenly the whole group felt a sudden shift in the boat and they all began to topple over to one side.

"What in the name of pickled schnauzers!" exclaimed Skipper.

In the main control room, the captain had set the boat in automatic and left to join with a friend in the mess hall for a while. Within the five minutes before the second-in-command arrived to take the next shift, King Julien had led his band of misfits to look for some fun. Being who he was King Julien couldn't stay in one place for long, so they managed to leave the camp before anyone had noticed. It was a small, room and slightly cramped with extra coats and blankets, controls, and steering wheel.

"I had heard some people talking that a radio was in here," King Julien said. "So if there's a radio, there's bound to be a boomy box. C'mon, Maurice, let's make an all night cruise dance party!"

"You know, your majesty," Maurice had cautioned. "I don't see a boom box in here; maybe we should just head back."

"Here it is!" squealed Mort when he found the radio communicator on the controls.

"Excellent, Mort!" King Julien applauded. "Now find a station we can all shake our booties to!"

"Okay!" replied Mort as he began turning the dial.

"Careful up there, Mort!" Maurice warned. "I'm not so sure about all this."

"Nonsense, Maurice," King Julien tried to reason. "What is the harm of bringing a party on a cruise ship? I say, let's shake it up in here!"

Just as he said so, the ship shifted to one side throwing all the lemurs off balance. It turned out Mort had hit the automatic switch off and now the ship was running out of control!

"Not literally!" shrieked King Julien as he and Maurice began sliding along the metal floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The ship began rocking back and forth and everyone on the raft fought to maintain their balance, but it was practically futile. Everyone kept falling and crashing against each other, screaming and panicking. Rico had regurgitated a flashlight to help everyone see in the dark, but when the boat shook again he lost grip on it and suddenly the flashlight kept bouncing everywhere. Then it began shutting off and turning on again, making the situation much more stressful. Marlene clung onto the ropes that held the raft together, trying to keep her feet on the ground. Suddenly she saw Fey falling toward her! Marlene panicked and pressed against the raft to let her fall somewhere else. Marlene watched her fall alright- not realizing Skipper had stood behind her. So sure enough Fey fell on Skipper. Suddenly the lights went out again.

Private grabbed hold of the bouncing flashlight, turned it on, and pointed it ahead toward Rico who was turning green and had a sickening look on his face. Immediately Rico pulled out a paper bag and wretched.

"Ew," Private cried.

"Kowalski, analysis!" exclaimed Skipper.

"It appears the ship is spiraling out of control!" replied Kowalski.

"I can see that," Skipper cried. "Right now I need options!" Suddenly he realized the body in his flippers wasn't who he thought it was.

Fey looked back at Skipper and he could almost swear he saw a very faint smirk for a split second before she spoke, "Something tells me your lemur friends may have gone to party in the control room."

Skipper growled and turned to his soldiers, "Men, we'll have to do some recon, stat!"

"Under these conditions, I'd say that's a double negative," replied Kowalski as he held onto the raft for dear life.

"We can't even move, Skipper!" cried Private. "Let alone keep our lunch."

"Don't gimme that!" barked Skipper. "We need to get this under control! Pront-OHH!"

Back in the control room, Mort was flailing his arms in the air. Suddenly he fell backwards and never realized he had sat on a big, red button. The next thing the entire room was flashing a red light and loud noise rang throughout the ship.

King Julien fell hard on his bottom, and suddenly Maurice rolled towards him. _WHAM_! King Julien could see stars all of a sudden. And a lot of fur.

"Mawrf!" cried King Julien as he tried to shove Maurice off his face when they crashed against the wall. "Mort! What have you done?"

"I-I don't know," Mort panicked. "I tried to make the boomy box work!"

"Well it worked too well!" exclaimed King Julien as he strained to push Maurice off him. "Do something to make it shut up!"

"What's going on in there?" a deep voice yelled from outside the door followed by quick, heavy footsteps.

"Uh oh," blurted Maurice. "Sounds like the humans are coming."

"Well get off me you chunky monkey so we can hide!" strained King Julien through gritted teeth.

King Julien and Maurice fought to quickly get up and scurry underneath the controls. Mort followed them afterward just a minute before two men came into the room. The lemurs struggled to keep still and quiet as the men darted around the room and taking control of the steering wheel. Soon the ship stopped rocking and the alarm was shut off. Even the penguins and otter back in the raft felt the steadiness restored. Everyone in the raft looked at each other and then smiled.

"See?" sighed Kowalski. "Everything's under control now."

"Thank heavens," nodded Private as he regained balance. "Even Rico's starting to look better."

"Uh huh!" nodded Rico.

"Well," breathed Fey as she fanned herself. "Now that that's over, thanks for the support, Skipper."

"Huh?" Skipper turned to her. "Well, don't get too comfortable with it. It was a onetime thing."

"Hm," Fey scratched under her beak thoughtfully. Marlene couldn't help but eye on her. Then after a brief moment, "You're right… but thanks anyway."

Marlene snorted and rolled her eyes at the remark and soon everyone began inspecting for any damage.

Meanwhile in the control room, the man holding the steering wheel wiped his forehead as he sighed a breath of relief.

"Where are we?" he asked in a heavy voice.

"We're not that far off course," replied the other who sounded much older than he.

"What could've caused this?"

"Well, it looks if someone had turned off the auto pilot."

"Did it, now?"

"Hang on, I'll look around. Something had to have caused it."

King Julien gasped and the three lemurs' eyes popped wide open as they saw big rubber boots walking towards them. They pressed their backs against the wall, unable to decide what to do next. The boots pointed at them and the lemurs held their breaths. The boots just stood there unmoving. Maurice could his entire fur stand up, King Julien sucked his thumb and shut his eyes, and Mort simply couldn't react.

Suddenly a spotlight appeared on the metal floor and began scanning along the underside of the control deck a bit. It swiftly passed by Mort's paws and he shivered. They were all going to get caught!

Suddenly the spotlight disappeared somewhere else and the boots pointed towards another direction and the man walked around the rest of the room. King Julien's ears twitched as they picked up all the sounds of the sailor's heavy footsteps. _Clamp, clamp, clamp_. He continued sweeping his flashlight around, and after a while he made his way out the door.

"I'll keep lookin' here Joe," he said as he left.

"I'll see you to it," the other replied.

The lemurs poked their heads out a little at the unsuspecting driver of the ship. Then they huddled back together and began coming up with a plan.

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do," began King Julien. "We are going to _quietly_ and _sneakingly_ and _very_ quietly… leave through the door. Got it?"

"Alright, your majesty," nodded Maurice.

"Good, so on my signal now, okay? One… two…"

"RUUUUNNNN!" screamed Mort and he took off to the door in a frenzy.

"Mort!" called King Julien angrily. "You were supposed to wait for my signal!"

The man heard the squeal and whirled around to suddenly find a brown ball of fur scurry across the floor. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if maybe he was hallucinating, but he wasn't.

"Hey, we gotta squirrel in here!" he cried. "A stubby one!"

"Oh… great," moaned Maurice. "Run!"

"Kowalski, we may have to execute some recon," Skipper told Kowalski. "Find out whatever happened to the lemurs."

Rico had stuck his head out the plastic bag and suddenly he pulled back in and began squealing and waving his flippers wildly. Suddenly footsteps could be heard and voices crying, "They found!" and "vermin!" and "squirrels!"

"I believe we're about to find out already, Skipper," Kowalski replied.

"Blast it all!" Skipper slapped his forehead. "Can someone _please_ remind me how we couldn't detect the lemurs _before_ we showed up here?"

Suddenly Rico croaked once more before suddenly a big shadow loomed over from the other side of the plastic.

"What the heck?" said a man's voice before suddenly he pulled the bag away from the raft. There was a moment of quiet panic within the group as all their hearts skipped a beat. "Just what the heck kinda cargo are we shipping? A circus?"

"Kowalski?" gulped Skipper without taking his eyes off the human.

"Um… I suggest making a run for it."

"Right."

Just before the man lurched forward to reach for someone, all the animals scurried and dodged the man's fat arms.

"This guy's just too big for us to pass through!" shrieked Skipper.

Suddenly when Marlene thought she saw an escape on the man's left side and leapt toward it, the man grasped his large hands around her waist. Marlene's somewhat wet fur would've helped her squeeze out of his grasp if it wasn't for his leather gloves.

"Gotcha!" he sneered. "Hey, everyone! I found more in the rafts!"

Marlene growled and squirmed to break free, but it was useless.

"Marlene!" cried Private.

Skipper's eyes focused on Marlene in the man's hands and he growled. He tried to think quick and realized the ropes that held the raft against the ship.

"Rico!" called Skipper. "Launch the Ace in the hole!"

Rico nodded and immediately spat out a flying Ace card. Skillfully, the card was tossed as if it were a boomerang that dashed passed the man around his back. The card slashed through the rope that held the left side of the raft. The raft quivered as it shifted weight to the right side. The man's eyes were wide with shock and surprise as he followed the card fly to the right.

"Hang on!" cried Skipper and everyone did as they were told.

The man watched with horror as the card actually cut through the ropes that held the right side of the raft.

_SLASH_!

The raft fell and the man released his grip on Marlene and he tried to save himself from falling over with it. Everyone grabbed onto the raft for dear life as they felt their weight drastically lighter than before!

_SPLASH_!

Water flew from everywhere as everyone clung on, their hearts beating rapidly from the sheer fright. Skipper had squinted his eyes for a moment and grabbed onto the raft, until suddenly he heard screaming from above. He looked up and instinctively reached his flippers out to catch Marlene. The raft shook from the force of Marlene's fall, but Skipper got her, even if they were both on the floor.

Meanwhile the man at the edge of the ship was flailing his arms, still fighting to stay on the ship! It almost seemed like he was there for a long time before suddenly a friend spotted him. Unfortunately it was too late as the fat man lost balance and fell overboard into the freezing ocean! _KERPLOSH_! While the animals in the raft were contemplating what they should do next, suddenly a huge wave hit their raft and gave them a little push away from the giant cargo ship. The man that tried to catch the falling man looked over and suddenly several other men joined him.

"Hang on, Chris!" cried one man. "We'll get you back up here!"

Private looked back to the man splashing in the water.

"Do think he'll be alright?" asked Private concerned for the man's safety.

"Soft, tender-footed Private," smiled Skipper as he got up with Marlene still in his flippers. "He'll be fine as long as they get him out within the next thirty seconds. See, they're already pulling him out."

They all watched the large man being pulled up by a cable. It only a second before the man reached safety.

"Glad to hear that, Skipper," nodded Private.

Suddenly Marlene looked up at Skipper and he looked down at her in his flippers.

"My, how romantic," Fey smiled. "Isn't that a pretty picture?"

Marlene and Skipper looked at Fey and then at the others who were smirking at them. The two turned away from each other immediately while Marlene cleared her throat and Skipper coughed in his flipper.

"What?" asked Skipper. "I just saved her. You all didn't give me the same look when I had Fey."

Suddenly Marlene growled. Why did he just bring her up?

"What's that supposed to mean, Skipper?" she asked him irritated.

"What?" Skipper turned to her.

"Why would it matter if you caught Fey and me, huh?"

Skipper raised a brow and got up. "And why is this suddenly a big deal to you?"

"You know exactly why!"

"And why is it, Marlene?"

Marlene could feel her cheeks burning red, but then she just her head.

"Forget it," she sighed. "Just drop it."

Skipper folded his arms and kept his questioned look at Marlene. She looked at him and couldn't feel anymore worse for him. She read his eyes and got angrier to see he actually did not know why she was upset. She shook her head and looked up the cargo ship that was now sailing away from them.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well I guess we just ignore each other for a while until you finally come around to talk about the importance of working out hostilities between us… and then have Private mediate us and all that junk," Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Not that!" Marlene shook her head. "I mean the mission! We just lost our ride in the cargo, so now what?"

"Not to worry, Marlene," Kowalski shook his head. "We've got that part covered, right Rico?"

Rico nodded his head furiously and cackled. Then after he coughed a couple times, he finally regurgitated a boat motor, shaking the raft a little form the impact of the drop.

"Of course," Marlene raised a brow. "Well, let's hook it up. What are we waiting for?"

"Right," nodded Kowalski and quickly attached the motor to the end of the raft.

After pulling the cord two times, the motor started and Kowalski steered the motor toward the cargo boats direction. Rico had regurgitated a compass and handed it over to Kowalski.

"Thanks, Rico," nodded Kowalski. "Now all we have to do is keep going south and we should still be able to make towards Antarctica just as fine."

"Excellante!" Skipper praised.

"Well, perhaps you four were needed in this mission after all," Fey raised a brow. "But then again, if you four hadn't come along then perhaps the lemurs wouldn't have either and Marlene and I would've still been on the cargo ship."

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Sure blame it on the guys. That's you girls seems to do best."

Fey furrowed her brows, but she didn't have to do anything as Marlene walked up to Skipper and smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Skipper turned around and looked at Marlene as he rubbed his head.

Marlene snorted and walked away at the far end of the raft away from him.

"What?" asked Skipper, but he wouldn't be getting his answer at the moment.

Fey smirked at the sight. No one noticed it but Fey nodded her head slowly, as she understood the feelings that were in play between the two. It was actually cute. It was very sweet.

"Well, I still have one question… what'll happen to the lemurs now?" asked Private.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around noon, while Marlene looked out of the raft and rested against it. Even though it was obvious they were moving at a high speed, to Marlene it looked as if they were just sailing by on a cruise tour. Marlene stood at the far end of the raft opposite of the whole gang on the other side and watched the clouds rolling overhead and the sun up high. It was a calm day, cold and salty, but still nice. Marlene looked into the water and watched her shivering reflection from the disturbing waves the raft was making. Marlene sighed, feeling bored and anxious at the same time, thinking so many questions at the moment. Could it be true that Skipper had easily brushed everything away? So quickly and so easily? But more importantly, just what was Fey up to? That bird… is there a connection between the albatross and Fey? Those eyes… Fey… the eyes that glowed so beautifully that night… Skipper… the team… the mission… the eyes… the fight… Fey and Skipper… Dr. Blowhole… the secret headquarters… the eyes…

"Marlene?"

Marlene raised her head and turned to find Fey waddling towards her and joining her.

"May I talk with you?" asked Fey politely.

Marlene shrugged, "About what?"

"Well, what else? The mission of course."

"Oh, yeah that."

"I've already explained it to the penguins last night on the ship before our little departure, but I feel terrible that they got to know the plans first before you…"

"Well it's too late to change that now right?"

Fey nodded, "Afraid so."

"So what is the plan?"

"Well first after we hit shore, we might have to cross a desert."

"There are deserts in Antarctica? As in hot sand and cactuses?"

"Cacti, darling," Fey corrected her. "And it doesn't have to have such things to be called a desert. It's a _very_ dry and _very_ cold place to be. Hardly anything passes by there. But it's the only way to get to the north side of Blowhole's HQ, which is hidden in a huge mountain, nicknamed Emperor Peak by the locals."

"Locals?"

"Before the summit, there is a whole community of creatures living there, if I recall."

"Really? Like what?"

"It's been a long while since I've been there I'm afraid. I simply can't remember."

"So how do you know Blowhole's there?"

"Because that's where his latest project is located in. He's bound to be there. I had encountered him the last time in another base somewhere in the Atlantic before he…" Marlene watched Fey's flippers curl into tight fists on the raft's ledge. "…_dismissed_ me."

Marlene could feel her blood turn hot and her throat tighten. The dark side of Fey was somewhere in there, lurking… waiting for the right time to strike. Or maybe it's already shown itself?

Fey looked Marlene and smiled politely. But Marlene still couldn't feel the pleasantness from it.

"What were you thinking about before I came here?" Fey asked.

Marlene blinked before she immediately replied, "The mission. Just wondering how exactly we were going to get in."

"Oh of course, from the north side of Emperor Peak is a hidden escape tunnel we could use to sneak in. Blowhole won't suspect it, since he assumes the spot is completely hidden and undetectable from enemies whatsoever. Well, he never counted on me to know about it."

"So, I'm assuming absolutely _no one_ was supposed to know about it?" asked Marlene.

"Very good," Fey nodded. "It's one of several other escape routes that only he himself should know. Until I came and discovered it."

Marlene nodded. "So that should be easy, but then from there what?"

"I'll lead the way to the satellite dish that would doom us all and simply disable it before we're even spotted."

"Hm… sounds simple enough," smirked Marlene.

"Of course it does, I haven't mentioned the hidden traps and obstacles we'll actually have to go through."

"Which are?"

"Many things that you should be very afraid of... if you're not prepared for it."

Suddenly Marlene saw the cheeriness from Fey's look disappear. Marlene couldn't help but sense an eerie feeling.

"Well, like what?" Marlene shrugged. "Are we talking about hidden lasers, trap doors, what?"

"Let's just say that whoever wears black and white with flippers and webbed feet aren't cut out for this task… which is where I need you."

"What do you mean?"

Fey growled, "Marlene I'm about to tell you something I didn't mention to the others."

Marlene braced herself foe the worst, just what was Fey getting worked up for? Is there something that even she fears? What did she mean by those words?

"Marlene," Fey looked out to the ocean and sighed. "The hidden lasers and spiked walls won't be a problem for me. But if we do become detected, then as a penguin, I'd be in big doo doo."

"Is there something that blowhole has in mind that can take out a penguin specifically?"

Fey darted her eyes back at her suddenly, "My, you catch on quick." Fey then turned her whole body toward her. "Marlene, believe me when I say I won't stand a chance against this weapon he would unleash. That's why I needed you. You can slip by it much more easily than I could." Then Fey paused and suddenly she looked sorrowful. "That's why I didn't want to bring the others along… they could get seriously hurt… really."

Marlene blinked but shook her head, "Fey, you make seem as if _all_ penguins could easily get killed from this. You're forgetting this is the Central Park zoo penguins that are on this mission. They're not like any other penguin out there." Fey seemed indifferent, she just stayed quiet and kept listening. "And I can wholeheartedly believe that there's nothing, not even some super penguin-killing machine that can stop these penguins from scoring another mission accomplished."

Suddenly the raft started quivering more than usual. Fey and Marlene looked at their feet, surprised by the sudden motion. Suddenly the two females realized a cloud of icy fog surrounding them. They had so engaged in the conversation that they didn't even notice it at all.

"What was that?" Marlene asked Fey.

Suddenly she could hear Kowalski's voice, "Skipper, I'm afraid we're not the only ones out here!"

"I need to find out what it is, stat!" Skipper replied. "Rico, Private, be sure to keep a look out. Kowalski, stay in your position on the engine. And the girls?"

"We're over here," Marlene called as she and Fey rushed towards the rest of the team.

"Alright, everyone just stay in the center of the raft as possible. We don't want anyone falling out if we don't know what it is that's out there."

Marlene raised a brow, "You're expecting us girls to just sit back and watch?"

"No," Skipper replied. "I'm asking you stay in the center and hang on tight."

"Gee, isn't _that_ a difference?"

"Not now, Marlene."

Suddenly the raft shook again and everyone began to feel uneasy. Even Rico and Private began to nudge closer towards the center. Kowalski kept his flipper on the handle that steered the motor, but even he began to feel shaky.

"Skipper," Private moaned. "I think I know what it might be."

"Same here, Private," Skipper replied in a lox tone. "It has to be it… there's no other explanation."

"Uh, huh," Rico gurgled nervously.

"What is it?" Marlene asked.

"It's…" began Private.

"Those Danes finally caught up to us," Skipper finished sinisterly.

"I highly doubt that, Skipper," Kowalski corrected him.

"Oh."

"THERE!" squawked Rico.

Suddenly through the white, icy fog, a large dark figure rushed towards them. Then suddenly everyone recognized what it was:

A dorsal fin.

_WHAM_!

The raft shifted to one side and everyone else as well! Everyone grabbed on tight onto the raft; thankfully no one had fallen out. Suddenly water shot out from the water and sprayed into the air in a mist. It was very much clear what it was to everyone.

"ORCA!" screamed Kowalski in a high pitched cry.

Suddenly the orca shot itself up into the air and revealed its entire underbelly. It towered before them and everyone caught their breaths in their throats.

"Kowalski!" barked Skipper. "Step on it!"

Obediently, Kowalski turned the motor to high gear and suddenly everyone clung on to the raft to keep from flying off at practically turbo speed! Just a moment later, the orca threw its body against the water which caused a massive splash. The raft shifted left to right but Kowalski did his best to the raft afloat and running. Private looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted the dorsal fin charging towards them!

"Skipper!" cried Private.

"Kowalski, lose that whale!" Skipper ordered.

"I'm doing my best, Skipper!" he replied.

"Rico," Skipper turned to him and Rico raised his head in response. "It's knock knock time."

Rico nodded his head and quickly regurgitated a grenade and pulled the pin. He tossed it toward the dorsal but the whale exhaled water out of its blowhole and returned the grenade back! Everyone gasped at the irony!

"Take cover!" cried Skipper.

Kowalski turned the raft to the left to dodge the grenade from hitting them.

_POOSH!_

From the flying water, the dorsal reappeared and continued to charge towards them.

"No dice!" muttered Skipper. Suddenly the dorsal disappeared once more. "Keep a sharp eye, boys. This is for all the money."

_BOOM!_

Suddenly the orca had shoved right from under raft! Water flew everywhere as everyone screamed for their lives while they were suddenly being shot into the air! The orca let out a cry as it showed its awesome force as it crashed back into the water. But suddenly its large tailfin shoved against the back of the raft, launching the raft forward. Everyone screamed, hanging on for dear life!

_KERPLONG_!

The raft crashed against the water, and suddenly all was quiet again. Skipper raised his head from the bottom of the raft and looked around. The motor on the raft was gone and so was the whale. Skipper darted his head everywhere and suddenly squinted his eyes. Apparently he knew better than to relax.

"It's not over," Skipper said to himself. "I can feel it…"

_CHOMP_!

The next thing he knew, the raft flew off- literally! Like a balloon out of control, the raft buzzed across the air, getting softer and lumpy. Screams could be heard as everyone clung on like heck!

_CRASH_! _SPLASH_! _BOOM_!

Skipper slowly opened his eyes and tried to regain vision from the blurriness. He groaned as his entire body became sore. Slowly he lifted himself up and sat on his knees. That was some ride. Suddenly he realized he was on hard ice. He looked around and was relieved to see his team with him. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember what happened last. Suddenly he felt a sting on his forehead.

"That's right," Skipper spoke to himself. "We were ambushed."

He got up on his feet, stumbling a bit before he kicked Kowalski's back a bit as he lay on the ground face down beside him.

"Get up, men," Skipper told them. "This is no time for sack time."

Slowly Private, Rico, and Kowalski got up.

"Where are we?" moaned Private.

"Antarctica?" croaked Rico.

"Negative," Kowalski shook his head as he got up. "We've managed to barely escape the savage beast by taking shelter on this floating ice."

"Right," Skipper nodded. "The raft was destroyed and we all fell into the water."

"Is everyone alright?" a sudden voice called from the other side of the ice.

"Fey?" replied Private as she appeared before them. "Where's Marlene?"

"I was hoping I'd find her with you guys," she replied as she waddled over to them. "Some luck huh? Who'd ever thought this ice would float by here in the nick of time?"

"Where's Marlene?" Private turned to the others who shook their heads.

"I uh oh," shrugged Rico.

"I don't recall anything happening to Marlene," Kowalski rubbed his head unsurely.

Skipper darted his head everywhere, but all he saw was icy fog and dark blue ocean. There was no whale, but now there was no Marlene. Already everyone feared for the worst. Skipper slid on his belly up the small hill on the ice and scanned around. Nothing, she just simply disappeared.

"Where could she have gone?" Private asked. "Marlene!"

"Marlene!" called Kowalski.

Rico only managed to yell stuff that didn't exactly sound like "Marlene," but he was certainly calling for her.

Fey reached Skipper up the hill and approached him from behind. She already put on a sympathetic look and wanted to comfort Skipper in what may be a difficult time for him. She would understand him, Marlene was his dear friend.

"Skipper?" she spoke softly as her face softened. "You okay?"

"Not now, Fey," Skipper raised his flipper without turning his head towards her. "I don't think anyone wants to hear another sappy story about a soldier moping for a lost teammate and a girl trying to heal the so-called pain and suddenly moves in for a romance." Fey raised her brows in surprise. "There's no time to fool around, Femme Fatale."

Fey's face shrunk to a slightly bitter look. This guy sure knew how to suck the fun out of this mission. Skipper turned to his team.

"Okay, we're now launching Operation: Otter Rescue. I wanna make sure we find her in one piece. And if she's not, we see to it that the criminal responsible pays for it."

"Right!" the others nodded.

"Just uh…" began Private. "How do we begin?"

"I'm not even sure if we're still en route to Antarctica anymore," Kowalski added uneasily.

"Don't gimme that," Skipper barked. "We've never lost any members before and we certainly won't start now. I need options on how we'll execute this mission."

The group just sat there for a while, all wondering the same questions: where's Marlene? And more importantly, is she okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Marlene remembered feeling so cold. Suddenly she was shifting everywhere and bubbles and ice swirled around her. She didn't remember hearing a sound either. It all happened so fast and without warning, she couldn't even react. Now she stopped floating, and suddenly she felt much colder than ever before in her life. She couldn't stop shivering, and frankly she didn't have much energy left to do anything.

She opened her eyes and saw only blue sky and white clouds. She slowly sat up and a harsh wind blew against her immediately. She quickly wrapped her arms and her tail curled around her hind paws. She looked around her and realized she was all alone on a small piece of floating ice. Her teeth chattered and she could see her breath freezing up as it hit the frosty air. These arctic waters were definitely no place for an Asian otter that lived comfortably within temperature controlled environments. This could prove fatal to Marlene.

"H-h…" Marlene shivered. Her word seemed as if it was frozen up in her throat, but she tried again to speak. "H-h-hello?"

Her voice cracked, but at least she can still speak. She just couldn't believe she was alone. Where was the team?

"P-P-Private?" she squeaked. "Rico? K-Kowals-s-ski?" She swallowed and spoke again. "S-Skipper? Fey? A-anyone?" She took quick breaths. "H-help… please."

She tightened her grip on herself, and then tried to rub some warmth against her fur, but it can only do so much good. This was not a good scenario. It won't be long till she could develop a frost bite. This was probably it.

"Well, you're up," a voice cut through the icy air suddenly.

Marlene slowly turned herself around and her eyes widened to see sleek, black feathers.

"Y-y-you," Marlene spat.

"Me," the albatross replied indifferently.

Marlene couldn't stop shivering, and she felt so ashamed to look so vulnerable to a possible enemy.

"J-just…go aw-w-way. I'm warning… you," Marlene sneered between teeth.

"Or what?" asked the albatross. "You can barely make a sentence."

Marlene shook her head, "B-but it doesn't mean… I'll… give up q-quietly."

_"WROOOHHH!"_

Marlene whirled around and panicked to see a large, ugly mouth with a pair of razor tusks hovering above her head! She screamed and immediately ran the opposite direction of the thing. Suddenly the mouth breathed fishy air out as if it sneezed and crashed back into the water. Marlene gripped on the ice at the opposite end and watched the huge, furry, brown body splash back into the ocean.

"W-what," she cried. "What was that?"

The albatross had flown into the air and then returned back beside her.

"Elephant seal," he answered. "Bless you."

Suddenly the ice began shifting violently and Marlene clawed at the ice for support. Then- _Boom_! Marlene lurched backwards and tumbled. The she stopped tumbling when she bumped into something hard and warm. Then the next thing she knew, another ugly face appeared from behind also with huge tusks and roared its fishy breath into her face. Marlene got scared and she quickly up and ran the opposite direction. Suddenly she fell onto the ice and sand and then quickly sat up staring at a weird and ugly creature she's never seen before.

"Are… are they otter eaters?" asked Marlene when she realized it was another elephant seal.

The albatross flew right beside Marlene and shook his head, "Nah, they're plant suckers. Welcome to Elephant Seal beach."

Marlene awed at the sight of the hundreds of elephant seals that lounged all over the icy beach. They didn't seem to notice the two newcomers among them. Marlene had never seen creatures like them before, but she trusted the albatross' word on them. And suddenly another harsh breeze hit her again and she felt extremely cold again. She remembered her uncontrollable shiver and teeth chatter and wrapped herself in her arms.

"O-okay," Marlene turned to the albatross. "So… what are you gonna do with me?"

The albatross looked overhead and nodded. Suddenly while Marlene least expected it, the albatross grabbed hold of Marlene shoulders despite its webbed feet and carried her into the air! Marlene yelped for a second, but she just didn't have enough strength to actually scream or do anything to stop him.

She saw all the elephant seals below her passing by her quick. She didn't remember thinking about anything at that moment. All she wanted was to feel warm again. To finally stop shivering… anything. Someone please make this stop.

Meanwhile the penguin team remained on the floating ice. There was still fog lingering, and the further the ice floated to, the more ice the team could see. Rico had regurgitated two long paddles and he and Private pushed the ice along. Kowalski kept a compass and made sure the ice stayed on south. Fey kept quiet and watched Skipper and Kowalski argue over options. Sincerely Fey hoped Marlene was alright, she still needed her. But right now it didn't look as if there was much she could do now. She sighed and waddled over to Skipper and Kowalski.

"We've been at this for hours, Skipper," Kowalski said. "I know we should uphold our streak with no member loss, but let's face it. Marlene could not last in these freezing waters for so long."

"It doesn't matter," Skipper protested. "I said we'd find Marlene, so we will. Regardless if she's alive or not."

Fey smiled and sighed before she spoke, "Skipper, I admire your ambitions. But perhaps this might be a mission failure after all. I can't execute this mission without her. It was well worth a shot."

Skipper snorted and turned away from her, "You might be satisfied with a broken streak miss Fatale." Then he turned himself back around towards her. "But I'm not. I always find my teammates regardless. Even if what I find may not seem pretty. Just ask Manfredi and Johnson, Lord knows how far into the extreme I've gone."

Skipper waddled away from Fey, leaving her in a dark mood. Fey didn't say anything more though. Even Kowalski waddled away, keeping his head low on his compass. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. She glared at Skipper. She licked her beak and smirked. Then she blinked.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone jumped as Private's scream echoed into the frozen air. Suddenly Private slid on his belly away from the edge of the ice where he stood, barely missing snapping jaws. Then everyone was shocked to see a roaring leopard seal's head emerge from the water! It snarled and bit into the air, but Rico immediately swished his paddle into the air. Rico landed a hit onto the seal's head, but it snarled and kept snapping its jaws at the group. They all backed up as far away as possible from the beast.

"Rico, I think you can do better than that," Skipper said.

Rico growled and immediately regurgitated a flamethrower. Rico cackled maniacally as he threatened the seal. It growled ferociously at him, but soon it back down and submerged back into the water. Rico smirked triumphantly.

"Way to go, Rico!" cheered Private.

"See?" Skipper praised. "I told you, you can do better."

"Mm hm," Rico nodded happily. "Yeah."

Suddenly he pulled the trigger on the flamethrower by mistake and unleashed a fire power toward the ice! Rico stopped immediately before anymore damage could be done. But it was too late, now there was a big hole in the middle of the ice.

"Uh oh," Rico muttered.

Suddenly the seal stuck his right through the whole and snapped fiercely. The impact of its body crashing through the ice broke it in pieces! All the penguins yelped and jumped off the breaking ice and found more ice to escape to. As Skipper balanced himself on the slippery ice, below his webbed feet and ice, he could see the dark silhouette of the leopard seal swim by.

"Move out!" barked Skipper. "Go, go, go!"

All the penguins got on their bellies and followed Skipper forward onto more ice. The leopard seal was right underneath them, simply waiting for the right time to attack. The penguins took care not to dive into the water and if they had to leap onto another ice block, they made sure there wasn't enough space for the seal to leap up and grab them with its jaws. The birds leapt over the spaces, still sliding and sliding for their lives.

"Kowalski, options!" called Skipper.

"I'd say we use evasive maneuvers," replied Kowalski. "Shake it off our tracks."

"Right, scramble everyone!" called Skipper.

Everyone zigzagged along the ice, which actually worked. The leopard seal saw too many figures moving so fast for it to catch up. Only several times did it decide to leap out of the water and tear through the ice, but it had no luck. There was one close call with Private when the leopard seal actually crushed from underneath him. Luckily Rico was close enough to him, to save him from the attack by kicking a powerful blow against the leopard seal's face. It snarled and dove back in the water.

"Up ahead, everyone!" called Kowalski. "The ice there looks thick enough to avoid the beast! We're almost there!"

Everyone picked up the pace, but the leopard seal wasn't going to give up to easily. It tried for the final time to crash through the ice towards a shadow. The ice shattered and the seal snapped its jaws- Skipper found himself flying in the air!

"Skipper!" his team cried.

Skipper's eyes widened in shock and fear as half his body was just _inches_ from the seal's razor sharp fangs. He could see all its saliva flying out and his tongue reaching to touch him. He could even see the seal's tonsil, and he was seconds from becoming this seal's meal!

_WHAM_! Fey had sucker punched the seal's lower jaw, giving Skipper the chance to kick the seal away and escape its mouth. Skipper and Fey returned back on their bellies and kept sliding ahead. The seal fell backwards and crashed through the ice and back into the water. After a moment, all the penguins made it onto the thick ice. They stop as they barely reached it though; they all kept going until they just felt tired, really. After another moment, they all turned around and got back up on their feet, panting and catching their breaths. They never saw the leopard seal again.

"Ko…walski?" wheezed Private. "Are we safe?"

After Kowalski took more deep breaths, "Affirmative. We won't have to worry about it anymore."

Rico chuckled nervously before he hung his tongue and let himself fall onto the ice. Skipper wiped his forehead and sighed a breath of relief.

"That was," Skipper panted. "Too close. We gotta be more cautious with the hostiles around here."

Fey approached Skipper, "Look who's talking."

Skipper turned to her, "The son of a gun knew its stalking abilities. He just caught me by surprise."

"Hmph," Fey rolled her eyes, but then she looked back at him.

Skipper rubbed under his chin before he drew another deep breath, "And uh… thanks for the help."

Fey nodded and smiled, "No, Skipper. Thank you."

Everyone couldn't help but feel uncomfortable suddenly. Skipper's breath began to slow.

"I almost hadn't allowed you four to come along," Fey continued. "I guess I owe you for doubting you all." Fey waddled to Skipper closer and her eyes began to shine. "All that action was certainly exciting… and Marlene was right to say you penguins were very different from all other penguins. I'm more than confident we'll find our friend."

The three boys gulped, but Skipper shook his head.

"Alright then we better get going," Skipper immediately stated and waddled forward passed Fey. "C'mon, boys, we can't waste any more time. Where are we Kowalski?"

"Well by the looks of all the ice and snow and the mountains ahead, I believe we've reached our destination," Kowalski smiled.

"Antarctica?" asked Rico.

"Yep, Rico," Skipper nodded. "The motherland."


	11. Chapter 11

Her vision was blurry at first, but at least Marlene managed to open her eyes. She was still a little tired, but she felt very comfortable and warm. She yawned and sat up, feeling much better than before. She was even relieved that her body isn't shivering anymore. She reached over her mouth and was happy not to feel it chattering like crazy. Marlene could not believe how much better she felt! She sat up and stretched herself, feeling slightly sore yet relief. Then she looked around and realized she was sitting in a huge nest, built out of twigs, feathers, and dried sea weed. She slowly began to stand up and raised her head out of the nest. Suddenly her eyes nearly popped out when she saw how high up from the ground below she was! Then she realized the nest was located up on a cliff of a snowy and rocky mountain! Marlene gulped and slowly sank back down in a sitting position. How the heck did she wound up there? She scanned the nest and noticed how spacious it was. She could freely walk about in the nest, but she didn't really feel like it now.

_Flap, flap_!

Marlene quickly turned around and found the big, black bird looking down at her from the edge of the nest.

"It's you," Marlene suddenly spoke aloud.

The albatross cocked a brow, "It's me."

"Oh, well, I meant it as… you know, it's you… like just to, um…"

"State the obvious?"

"Not exactly, but…"

Marlene rubbed the back of her head nervously and caught herself looking into the bird's hazel eyes cradled by the white crescents over them. The bird merely blinked and snapped Marlene out of her trance.

"I just wanna thank you," Marlene finally said. "I don't think I would've made it out here without you."

The albatross smiled, "This isn't exactly you're place to be."

"Yeah, I know." Marlene chuckled. "Well this wasn't my first choice of a vacation getaway either."

"Then why are you here?"

Marlene hesitated to tell about the mission, the silver collar around his neck made her suspicious he could be from anywhere. And the scar again made her think he could be dangerous. It was the eyes however that kept giving her second thoughts.

"You live around here?"

"Hardly."

"Really? Don't tell me you're a castaway too."

"No." The albatross then darted his eyes away and then looked back. "Not exactly."

"Oh. Are you like on some team or organization or-"

"Sorry, that's classified. I'm not supposed to tell you."

Marlene's expression drooped, _like I haven't heard that one before_.

"So you _are_ in one."

The bird didn't reply and ruffled his feathers. Marlene put her paws on her hips.

"Okay… so we're even then," she said.

The bird sighed. "You're a tricky one- and I'm actually very suspicious of you." Chills shot up Marlene's spine. "I know very well otters aren't indigenous to this arctic wasteland."

"Ouch. That's kinda harsh to say about your own hometown."

"I don't live here."

"Huh? But then why would you build a nest here?"

"I didn't. This isn't my nest."

Suddenly Marlene could feel herself turn cold again.

"Then… who's is it?"

"An expecting albatross that wouldn't be happy if she found intruders in her nest."

Suddenly the black sea bird spread his wings and suddenly the next thing Marlene knew she was being carried again. She screamed by the sudden action and was absolutely terrified of the height. She tried to curl her body out of fear and as they flew passed the rocks on the mountain, suddenly the elephant seals appeared. It was then she saw the beach where she remembered she was washed up. Marlene looked up at the albatross and thought how beautiful his eyes glowed against the gray skies. _Wow_, thought Marlene. _Are they really hazel_? _It's so shiny_.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen a bunch of penguins with me would you?" Marlene asked him aloud.

Suddenly the albatross released his grip and Marlene fell flat on her face, from a short distance though so it wasn't a bad fall. Then Marlene realized where the bird had taken her. The orange rubber was torn up and half buried in the sand and ice and then what was left of a motor rested at the other side of the ruins.

"The raft," said Marlene. "It's completely destroyed."

Suddenly the thought of her friends ran through her mind. Soon her anxiety sprang up and she began to worry. Where were they? Were they alright? Are they even alive? Marlene clenched her paws into fists and sat on her knees as more questions flooded her mind. From behind her, the albatross loomed over her. Then Marlene turned her head back and saw that he carried something in his beak.

"It's the blanket Private gave me the other night," replied Marlene as she got up and took the blanket in her hand.

It still felt wet and rough with sand.

"When it dries a bit more," spoke the bird. "It could be useful for you."

Marlene nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you… for everything. Now I think I have to find the others."

"Others?" asked the bird. "That's right, you were asking about penguins right?"

"Have you seen them?"

"Not since I last met you."

"Oh."

"Well, I didn't know there were more with you. I've only met your one lady friend with you."

"Well if you hadn't attacked me, you probably would've seen the others," Marlene raised a brow. Suddenly a terrifying thought crossed Marlene's mind. "By any chance… you wouldn't happen to know her do you?"

"Who? Femme Fatale?"

Marlene's eyes widened in shock, _I knew she was up to something_!

"How do you know her name?" asked Marlene.

"Hmph," he smirked. "Let's say she's not exactly a stranger around these parts."

"Oh." Marlene thought it over. Fey knows this place because of Blowhole's HQ, so it's no surprise she would be a regular visitor here. Finally she nodded. Then she began to wonder if Fey was alive as well- and if she was with the others.

"Ok, well I guess I better get going then," Marlene smiled. "I have to find them."

Marlene whipped the blanket in the air and then wrapped it around her and walked on. The albatross followed her with his eyes and turned his head to her when she stepped a bit farther.

"Do you even know where to begin to look?" he asked.

Marlene stopped and turned back at him. She looked down sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well… no," she admitted. "But I gotta do something. I can't just leave them and go on ahead." Then after a moment she looked up. "Wait, that's it! They're bound to be heading there too. I can meet them there."

"_If_ they survived the crash," the sea bird added.

"I know they did," Marlene furrowed her brows. "They're not like any other team of penguins you've ever seen. I'm sure they're fine, and I can meet them in the mountain."

"What mountain?"

Suddenly Marlene realized she said something wrong. He wasn't supposed to know where they were headed. She was just going to have to be creative with it.

"The mountain that Fey talked about… oh, what was it?" Marlene tried to remember the name of the mountain Fey told her, she might as well tell him. After all he did save her, but what was it? "Oh yeah: Emperor Peak."

The albatross's expression lit up in surprise, "That's a ways to go from here."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Marlene hopefully.

"Sure," he nodded. "If you'd like me to help you."

"Well, you've done a lot for me already, why stop now?"

He smirked, making Marlene feel all warm inside. Then he walked over to her and together they walked side by side toward the mountain Marlene just flew from.

"You're not a crook that can hurt me are you?" Marlene asked.

The albatross looked at her, "I tend to be more of a gentleman with friends I meet."

Marlene giggled, "I take it that that's what you say to all damsels in distress." She raised a brow as if she was testing.

"Distress? You don't know the meaning of the word until you've actually _been_ to Emperor Peak."

"Why, is it that dangerous?"

"The word doesn't even cover what you'd feel when we get there."

Marlene gulped. _Just what did Fey get me into_?

"Well… you already consider me a friend. Can I trust that you'll help a little?"

Suddenly a gleam came to the bird's eyes, "With me, you've got a team of commandos at your side."

Marlene smiled and laughed, "Impressive. I'll be the judge of that." Then after a moment. "By the way, I'm Marlene."

"Kent."

Marlene couldn't believe how wonderful things were going. She found a guide and partner with pretty eyes to fend off in the dangerous wilderness of Antarctica and she was on her way to see her friends again. She thought a lot about them as they made their way past Elephant Seal beach and realized how much more alike Kent was with Skipper. Were all macho birds this cocky? Is it why Kent reminded Marlene so much of Skipper? But then again, Kent was a lot nicer to her. Aside from that note, she kept wondering if they were all okay. They had to be, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, they have to be okay. Fey… Skipper…

Skipper heaved his chest as he strained himself along the rock. He realized he was about a cliff and he looked ahead towards the view. It was a vast emptiness and wind. Soon the other penguins joined him, all panting hard of extreme exhaustion.

"You think Marlene would be smart enough to us there?" asked Skipper to Kowalski beside him.

"Most… whew… definitely," breathed Kowalski.

"She… should be," added Fey who climbed beside Skipper on the opposite side as well.

"Where is this?" Skipper asked Fey.

"The Antarctic Desert," she sighed. "Our troubles… have yet to come."

Skipper looked out, how was Marlene going to get through this on her own? This mountain was too huge and extreme for his team to climb in the first place, but they managed with the mountain gear Rico provided.

"Antarctica…" panted Private and drew more breaths. "Antarctica… huff, huff… this place…huff, puff… this…"

"Sucks," finished Rico.

"Marlene," Skipper quietly muttered to himself. With all the wind roaring around them, the others couldn't hear him. He tightened his grip on the rocks in anger. "I shouldn't have you let go."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's in Emperor Peak for you?"

Marlene had to time her response; she didn't want to leave a suspicious amount of time after Kent's question.

"Well… Fey wanted to meet the locals there," Marlene lied.

"Really?" asked Kent. "On some kinda business?"

Marlene laughed, hoping Kent wouldn't suspect that he was actually not far from the truth. She tied her blanket around her neck and slid her arms under its warm covers.

"No, she just wanted to meet a few friends there, that's all."

"Hmm…"

Marlene then realized that up the hill was sunlight and snow falling. She could even feel a slight breeze. She and Kent had flown the mountain halfway, but once he got tired they decided to walk the rest up. Kent knew a pathway they could comfortably walk through without having to climb. Soon Marlene and Kent reached the hill and Marlene had to cover her eyes from letting the sun burn her eyes. Then she realized it really was just as Kent had said: what she saw before her was nothing but an arctic wasteland. Marlene couldn't even see any mountains up ahead. There was nothing but orange ice and snow and wind. That was all to describe the view.

"No way," she murmured in horror. "Don't… don't _tell_ me we have to go through _this_?"

"Afraid so," Kent replied. "Your friends barely made the season though."

"Really, how so?" asked Marlene almost sarcastically.

"Well, it's almost the blizzard season," said Kent. "So if you're in a hurry to find your friends, you might have to get through this as quickly as possible. It will be very difficult and dangerous to get through the Antarctic Desert in a blizzard."

"And once we go through all this, is it Emperor Peak?" asked Marlene.

"Well," Kent raised his head higher. "Then we have to go through Traveler's Pass… and _then_ we find Emperor Peak."

"Great, and how long from here will it take?"

"Maybe… some few days."

"Huh, is that it?" Marlene rolled her eyes out of sarcasm.

"In your case, however, it's much shorter."

"Why do you say that?"

Kent stretched his black wing and lifted one of Marlene's paws. Suddenly Marlene tensed up as she watched her paw rise up. His wing felt soft, slightly icy, and hard with muscle and strength.

"You have claws, don't you?" asked Kent. "You shouldn't have much trouble fighting the winds."

Marlene darted her eyes from her paw back up to Kent's face. He looked at her with a blank stare and then retracted his wing back to his side. His wings make him a force to reckon with. Marlene shook her head and snapped back to the Antarctic Desert.

"Okay, anything just to find them," said Marlene with a nod and a determined look.

_And to finish the mission_, Marlene thought to herself. _Fey didn't say how much longer we have, but if Kent's right, at least one of us can get there before anything happens._

However, time didn't seem to be on _anyone's_ side.

The harsh winds came almost the moment the two teams stepped onto the ice and snow. The penguins bowed their heads low and huddled close as they pushed hard against the wind. Each penguin wore a bright yellow headlight, to be able to see through the now dark snow.

"Remind me again, why we decided to just keep moving?" hollered Private as he pushed his entire weight against the wind. All the penguins were literally being pushed by the storm now!

"We're running out of time," growled Fey. "We simply can't afford to wait out the blizzard season."

"At this rate," Kowalski stepped in. "The Big One could be here at any moment. This is literally a suicide mission!"

_FROARRR_!

A mighty blow crashed against the trio and everyone had to stop and hang on tight.

Marlene sank her claws into the ice and tightened her grip. She was taking Kent's advice, but even so she was still using all her strength to move on. _This is way too hard_, thought Marlene. _I've gotta be outta my mind to do this… but I can't turn back now_. Suddenly Kent leapt towards Marlene and pulled his large wings out to block as much of the wind from Marlene as possible. She felt the difference in the wind, and she looked up at him. His eyes glowed bright in the dark blue darkness and snow. His eyes were incredibly dazzling!

"Thanks," said Marlene without taking her eyes off his.

"Just wait till the wind passes," growled Kent, forcing himself against the wind.

The wind howled for a few more seconds before the winds slowed down for a while.

Skipper growled as he raised his head up, "How long till we reach the other side, Fatale?"

Fey moved herself ahead just a bit, "A couple or so days, perhaps?"

"Negative!" Skipper snapped. "Rico!" Rico snapped towards Skipper to full attention. "It's time to whip out the _big_ guns."

Rico broke into a wide smile and nodded furiously, "Uh huh, uh huh!"

Suddenly Rico puffed himself and then pulled his head far into his body as he began forcing his body a piece of equipment that can save them. The whole penguin team began to hear the rumbles from his gut. Fey shook her head.

"I doubt that there's anything inside you that can save us before the actual blizzard hits!" Fey objected. "This is an inevitable threat, not even _I_ have any equipment on me."

Skipper raised a questionable brow and the others looked on to Rico who began quivering. The growls became louder.

"We're wasting time!" As Fey kept ranting, it seemed the growls kept getting bigger. "We should just keep going and maybe we can use the climbing gear to help us, but I'm telling you there's no way-"

"_BUUUUURRRRR_!"

Suddenly Rico spat out an enormous missile! It looked like a giant beaker of hope to the team as it sparkled in the spotlights of their headlights. Fey was the most astonished one in the group. Even her pupils had shrunk at the sight of that thing! Actually, it was a ridiculous, cartoon-looking missile, that there was no way in heck Fey could have EVER thought Rico can possess! It was complete with even the letters on the side: "The Big Guns." All the penguins applauded.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Fey swallowed.

"Ah, it's been awhile since we last saw this beauty," Skipper smiled proudly and even sniffled at the sight of it as he wiped a tear away.

"Way to go, Rico!" cheered Private.

"Woo hoo! We're gonna live!" Kowalski cheered, throwing his flippers in the air. "Er, I mean… well done, Rico."

Rico wiped his mouth and chuckled as he posed with a cocky grin on his face.

"So how will this save us?" asked Fey.

"Never question 'force,' Miss Fatale," Skipper smiled at her. "Now let's ride this baby!"

"Ride it?" shrieked Fey.

"Well, use your imagination," smiled Kowalski. "Think of this as a miniature rocket."

One by one all the penguins climbed aboard with Skipper at the front (obviously), then Private, Kowalski, and then Rico, until all was left was Fey. She stood there in the ice with her flippers on her hips.

Skipper extended a flipper, "It's now or never, Fatale,"

Fey raised her brow and shook her head as she smirked.

"You four will never seize to impress me, will you?" she asked sweetly.

Fey flashed her eyes that now glistened in a deep purple against the dark storm. Private, Kowalski, and Rico gulped. It was kind of hard to tell if it was out of fear… or something else.

Fey took Skipper's aid and seated herself between him and little Private. Private shivered by her touch and felt awkward as she wiggled her body a bit to feel more comfortable in place. The metal was getting cold, but the boys sure weren't letting that bother them at the moment.

"By the way," whispered Fey as she slowly began to wrap her flippers around Skipper. His eyes popped open as her flippers gently slipped around his waist. "Just try to call me Fey next time." Then she clasped her flippers together right at his lower abdominal area. "Okay?"

Skipper's brow twitched and suddenly the rocket just heated itself up. The rest of his crew became very frightened- and literally melted.

Skipper swallowed hard before finally he spoke, "Rico?"

Skipper was too nervous to even turn around to face Rico, that maybe he was even afraid to accidentally catch a glimpse of Fey's smile- her trademark promiscuous smile. Rico shook his head and regurgitated a lit match. Suddenly much to Private's horror, he realized he was going to have to hold onto Fey!

"Um… actually, I change my mind," squeaked Private. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this whole idea any- MOOOORRREE!"

The missile shot out with a bang and easily cut into the biting air, firing off into the darkness!

Marlene clutched onto the blanket around her neck, still fighting against the storm. But time was running out for her, not only for the mission but for her life as well. She growled as she fought to maintain her stance. Suddenly another hard gust hit against her body and she pushed her entire weight to keep her feet on the ground. She even retracted her hind claws to help her keep on. Kent watched her struggle. The odds for her were falling rapidly, as if it weren't bad enough. Suddenly the dark blanket tore away from her neck. Marlene looked back, already wondering if it meant certain death for her without that blanket. Then Kent fixed his eyes on the flying cloth. It disappeared into the darkness behind them. Then he turned his head back around at Marlene. Then Marlene lowered her eyes towards Kent and looked back at him as well. They stared for a brief moment before suddenly he spread his wings wide and flew backwards, disappearing in the dark as well, carried off by the wind.

"Wait!" cried Marlene. "Don't leave me!"

Marlene turned back around and _another_ gust of wind crashed into her. The otter pushed all her strength and slowly bent over until her right paw reached the ice and dug her claws in. Once she had a firm hold she pulled herself in and held on tight. The wind continued to howl and ice began to pierce against her face. She growled as she slowly opened her eyes and suddenly the reality that she was all alone in a dangerous storm, in the middle of nowhere, and in the dark. She had never felt so helpless and so alone in her life! How did she ever agree to get in this mess? She never asked for it, why was she here?

Then faces of her team appeared in her thoughts. Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Skipper. Then suddenly she remembered the last night before they came out here when she was in training. She remembered how they complimented her on her speed and agility, her strength and endurance- she was "Honorary Penguin." _I need your rationality and strength_, Fey's voice suddenly rang. _I sincerely need your help_.

"I'm not a commando!" she finally cried. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

She buried her face in the snow and sat still, her paws already numb from the cold. She could feel her heart thumping against her ears, and she even felt her hot blood running throughout her body. As she lay still, she finally felt the exhaustion sinking in all over her body. She had literally pushed her body to the limit. She wondered of this was the end- so soon…

Suddenly something warm and soft landed over her head. She could guess it was the blanket. She slowly raised her body up, slowly reached over it and slowly pulled the blanket off her. She looked up at Kent; staring down at her with that pair of moons he called eyes (corny, yes, but Marlene could swear it was true). But unlike all the other expression she'd seen on him, this look seemed surprised- and questioning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Giving up?"

Marlene felt that the blanket held the precious warmth her body needed. She wrapped it around her and wiped her nose as she sniffled.

"It's so hard," she answered. "I was crazy when I said I wanted to come along."

Kent blinked, "Maybe." Marlene sat up. "But you've come a long way. Of everyone I've met, even though I've only got to know in the shortest amount of time, you've got to be the craziest- most determined, and warm-hearted creature I've ever met."

Marlene sniffled and rubbed her right eye, "I'm starting to get the feeling it's not enough."

Kent shook his head, "It's not."

Marlene looked down and began to feel her hopelessness again, until suddenly Kent leaned in close to her. Then her heart leapt suddenly as his eyes were suddenly much closer to her than ever.

"But lucky for you, you've got your friends that actually make you want to keep going anyway." Marlene blinked and looked up at Kent as he stepped back and looked out ahead of him. "You're lucky you have that inspiration from others. But guys like me don't get it from them. I draw my strength on my own. But you… you're definitely something else."

Then Kent swopped to the sky, when he was high enough he squawked his call loud and proud, then dove back down and gripped Marlene by her shoulders and swooped her away up ahead. Kent growled as he flapped his powerful wings against the air. Suddenly Marlene realized an astonishing discovery that turned her heart cold for a split second.

"But Fey told me albatrosses can only glide!" called Marlene as she looked up at him. "You're FLYING!"

Kent growled as he forced all strength in his wings and howled loudly at the wind. Marlene couldn't help but awe. She couldn't even tell if they were moving at all, but that certainly wasn't stopping him. Suddenly, she found new hope and renewed determination. She _has_ to keep going. Yes, for her sake, but the team was waiting for her, they believe in her. She closed her eyes and remembered their proud expressions when they congratulated her for taking down Fey. In all the missions they had gone through together before they came to their recent one. Sure she still had a lot to learn from those nutcases, but she was just as strong and determined as any commando penguin. And she was going to prove just that. Why did she get on this mission? _To prove I'm more than just cute and naïve_!

_Poom!_

"Huh?" Marlene's thoughts were suddenly broken. "Did you hear that?"

Kent kept flapping his wings but he turned towards up ahead.

"Yeah," he panted. "I did!"

"What was that?" she asked.

Kent was silent for a moment before he replied, "I could be wrong… but that sounded… like something… exploded?"

Marlene blinked as she thought it over. Explosions, in the middle of Antarctica? Suddenly Marlene broke into a huge smile.

"Of course!" she cried. "That's Rico! It has to be them! They're okay!"

"Well," Kent panted. "Hopefully it wasn't just now… they obliterated out of existence."

"Oh, I doubt it, Kent," Marlene shook her head. "These penguins are more than just cute cuddly."

Kent squawked once more as he pushed much more strength into his flight. And then he took a peek below himself to check Marlene… and he could swear she had the colors of burning fire in her eyes in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a terrifying and dangerous experience. Both teams had used everything they had to battle the odds- but was it enough?

The eye of the blizzard blasted full throttle against both groups. Powerful gusts of wind attacked them, slapping their faces with shards of ice. But neither side was willing to give up as the storm roared and slapped them. Private could've sworn he saw a beast hiding in the storm and was almost convinced that that was what attacked them.

The missile carried the penguin team far, they were even cutting time. But Marlene and Kent weren't as lucky. Though Kent was giving his entire strength and was actually making great progress, they weren't going as fast as the penguins. However, it wasn't each other they were racing, it was time.

Skipper squinted his eyes as chunks of ice slammed against his face. He was trying to see what was ahead, but it was hard to see, even with his headlight guiding the way. Suddenly, he could feel Fey tugging at his feathers. He tried to hear her, but wasn't comfortable to turn around and look her in the face.

"Skip…!" Fey cried.

"What?" he called, turning his head slightly to one side.

"…ki… et… off!"

"What?"

"Ko…al…ki…might… off!"

"What's off?"

"No!"

"No WHAT? You gotta talk louder!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Skipper turned around a split second later and suddenly a dark shape appeared out of nowhere! He quickly leaned over to the left and quickly missed the figure that he realized was a giant frozen boulder. Then he realized they were getting close to the end. Then Fey began tugging him again, but he shook her off. Then she yanked at his tail feathers, making him angry. Grabbing tail feathers was crossing a personal line for him.

"Can't you see I'm TRYING TO DRIVE THIS THING WOMAN!" he snapped.

Suddenly Fey used all her strength to shove him off the missile.

_BAM! KER-CLUM! KA-CHOOM_!

Kent raised his head higher, "Huh?"

From a distance he could hear a booming sound, but with all the wind it was hard to tell from where it was coming from.

_Poof! Ka-choo…_!

"Did… hear that?" called Marlene.

Kent could look below himself, but he understood her.

"Yeah!" he answered. "It could be your friends again!"

"Wonder why!" she asked him.

"Maybe you can ask them later!"

"What?"

"I said, you can ask them later!"

"What escalator?"

Kent rolled his eyes, "Never mind!"

Then to the duo's horror, the blizzard began to give out moaning sounds- and it was picking up speed. Marlene could feel her legs being shaken by the wind. Kent growled and squawked at the storm, as if it was alive and he was challenging it to a battle. Marlene knew Kent was doing his best and she began to feel sorry for him. It was awe-inspiring to see the extreme he would go to help someone he just met.

"Kent!" called Marlene. "It's okay! You can stop now! We can keep going on foot!" Kent just kept going, not even listening to Marlene. "Kent! I said it's fine! You don't have to push yourself so hard!"

Suddenly the storm began howling even louder and suddenly Marlene could the shift in direction, and if she saw the ground before, she couldn't see it now. The pair gained altitude and Kent tightened his grip around Marlene's shoulders.

"Hang on!" he called. "This is it!"

"What's it?" panicked Marlene. "What's going on?"

As they kept rising higher, Marlene grew more nervous. She began to scream, closed her eyes, and hugged her legs tight- it was the only thing she could hold on to. Then the next thing she knew, the winds eased up. Then she opened her eyes and saw the direction of the ice and snow falling changed. They were now falling from behind, rather than falling towards them. She looked up at Kent saw his relieved and proud smile.

"Now I get it," Marlene said. "You were waiting for the blizzard after all… to ride it and get to the other side quicker."

"It should smooth sailing from here," Kent added and looked back at her. "_Now_ you can say we're gliding."

Marlene smiled at him, but then a sudden burst of wind knocked against them and launched them forward. Kent tried suddenly began to lean his wings back so they wouldn't be thrown forward. Now the chunks of ice that slammed against their face was now slamming against their backs.

"Probably spoke too soon," murmured Kent to himself.

_RAOOORR!_

Then complete silence.

Marlene knew she was asleep, but she couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. It was dark, but then she realized there wasn't any more howling and roaring from the blizzard. Then she realized she was flying anymore, she lying down now. Finally she bothered to open her eyes and saw two rocky cliffs towering over her and some white clouds against a bright blue sky. She couldn't believe how clear the day looked… and so warm too. She actually felt really comfortable today.

Suddenly the sky disappeared and a black wing overshadowed her. Marlene blinked and pulled the wing down.

"Very funny, Private," she grumbled. "These surprise blindfolds are really starting-" Suddenly she gasped at what she just said. "Wait… they're not with me."

Suddenly she turned her head to her right and was quite surprised to see Kent right beside her. But what _really_ impressed her was that he was actually pressing her against him. No wonder she felt cozy, Kent was keeping her warm! She smiled and thought about what he did. He really fought against the storm and even took the time to make sure Marlene was okay. How sweet! _He's a really nice person_, thought Marlene. _Actually, this is kinda… romantic_.

She squeezed his wing gently to get a better feel of his muscle and power. Then she slowly pushed his wing lower to let her slip slowly out of him so as not to disturb him. Then she noticed how big his wing was when she realized Kent's wing had covered her whole body, including her tail. She looked around and saw that they were on a path towards more rocky mountains.

"This has to be Traveler's Pass," Marlene said to herself. "I can't believe we actually made it!"

She looked back at Kent and saw his sleeping and exhausted body lying there. She raised a brow and walked over to him. She stooped over and slowly began nudging him with a finger.

"Kent," she cooed. "Kent? C'mon, wake up, buddy. You actually pulled it off."

Kent opened his eyes and raised his head. Suddenly Marlene could feel her body tense up again.

"Is this Traveler's Pass?" she asked him.

Kent slowly began to get up, "Yeah, this is it."

"Kent," began Marlene. "What you've done for me was just… amazing. I don't think I could ever repay you."

Kent smirked, "Actually-"

But Kent stopped abruptly and saw Marlene's cheerful smile. He meant to say something but he just shook his head and lowered his head.

"Just… don't mention it," he finally said.

The two looked around and suddenly Kent spoke again.

"Unfortunately, even though I know we're in Traveler's Pass, I'm not sure what part of it we're in. So I don't know how far we actually are from Emperor Peak."

"Don't worry about it," Marlene waved her paw. "I'm sure we'd still be on the right track if we keep moving forward… oh well, if you're ready to go of course."

"Sure," nodded Kent. "It's my wings that are tired… well my legs did carry a load…" Marlene smiled nervously and fidgeted with her fingers. "But I think I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmph, c'mon." Suddenly he walked over to her closer and patted her head. "You wanna see your friends again, don't you? From the explosion last night, maybe they're not far off."

Marlene looked at his eyes again and smiled.

"Uh… yup, of course I do!" she finally exclaimed. "Maybe we should keep going."

Kent blinked, "Alright then, I'll take point."

Then he walked ahead leaving Marlene to watch him from behind for a brief moment. She raised a brow and smiled warmly. She reached for her head where he patted her and blushed a bit.

"Great," she finally said and walked after him. Then after thinking for several moments, "Hey Kent… have you ever tried the Spanish guitar before?"

Skipper groaned as he tried to regain his vision. He knew his eyes were open, but it was completely dark. Then he realized it wasn't his vision that was the problem, he was in some dark room. And realized he was standing. And he heard a voice.

"What is this?" he asked. "Where's my crew?" He put his flippers to his waist and began to waddle forward. "This place looks empty, where am I?"

He heard the voice again.

Then he found a single spotlight ahead that didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, but it was there.

"C'mon, Blowhole," Skipper rolled his eyes. "You can hold a better interrogation than this."

He waddled over to the spotlight and stood there, waiting for something to happen. Then when nothing happened he rubbed his chin and began to question if any of this was real.

"Okay, now what?" he wondered. "This is officially _the_ most nonsensical, disturbingly unnecessary-"

"Just relax."

Skipper whirled around and found Femme Fatale standing there in another spotlight.

"Fatale, what kinda interrogation is this?" he demanded.

But Fey simply kept smiling at him, her eyelids low as she licked her beak. Skipper just blinked and began to feel threatened.

"I'm warning you, lady," he growled. "If I don't some answers soon-"

"Skipper?"

Skipper turned around to find who said his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"I know that voice," Skipper raised a brow questioningly and waddled forward to try find the person. "That low, cheery voice. I haven't heard it for so long because of the mission… could it be… Rico?"

Suddenly from behind Fey tackled him and pinned him down with his face up!

"Skipper!"

"No… that's… Marlene?"

Then he noticed Fey was glaring at him hungrily. Skipper was fearful as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She was dangerous, a cold-blooded, heartless, killing machine! With that fierce and lustrous glare, she could tear him apart! That no good villainess! That beautiful and deadly assassin. With her body that could be made for sin. With her sparkly eyes and all her curvaceous glory… her charming grin… her taste for vengeful pleasures… her dirty, naughty tricks… she was a shameless, sexy, attractive…

"Oh," Skipper's eyes drooped.

"That's right," cooed Fey. "Just lay back and relax…"

"So… is this supposed to be a dream?"

"Shh…"

Fey smoothed her flipper along his feathery chest.

"Well… maybe I could use a break… and…" Skipper licked his beak and smiled coolly. "Wait! What about the mission you were so desperate to ask us for help?" Fey kissed his cheek, and Skipper's eyes popped for a second and he melted. "Well… it's just a dream… maybe I can make time to uh… fool around."

"Skipper."

"Marlene?"

Fey kept grazing and smooching all over Skipper's face. But Skipper couldn't help but feel the sadness from Marlene's tone. Did she know what he was doing?

"Skipper…" Suddenly Marlene's voice became faint.

But it was_ hard_ to break away. Fey was so attractive, and Marlene was just… well…

Skipper couldn't think of any reason why he would want to pull away but it was just evident… he did.

Finally with all his willpower, he pushed Fey off and began to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had leave far from there.

"Skipper…"

"Hang on," growled Skipper as he threw himself on his belly and slid forward.

"Skipper!"

"C'mon, keep calling. Don't give up on me."

He knew he was going fast, but it was too dark to actually tell. Suddenly up ahead there was a bright light. But still Marlene's voice seemed far away.

"Skipper?" Marlene's voice still sounded like it was disappearing.

"Keep calling me! Keep going, I'm coming!"

The light grew bigger as he kept moving. But the more he kept going the further away Marlene seemed to become.

"Skipper… Skipper…"

"Skipper? SKIPPAH!"

Suddenly Skipper opened his eyes and flinched.

"Skipper!" Private shrieked. "You're alive!"

Skipper sat up and groaned, rubbing his head, "I… am."

Then Kowalski and Rico became relieved as well to see their leader was okay. Skipper looked around and saw all around him pieces of the rocket scattered in the snow and rock. Then as he looked behind him, he found huge, rocky ice hills as enormous as any mountain he's ever seen.

"Whew," Kowalski began. "Thank the Maker."

"We thought you couldn't get off the rocket in time," explained Private.

"Well," smiled Skipper. "I wasn't about to give up after this far. Just be glad we made to the pass unharmed."

"Yup," Private smiled. "Thank Miss Fatale for her quick thinking."

"Yes, Private, thank Miss Fatale for her- wait."

Skipper looked to his left and found Fey standing there with her shy smile. The dream was burned into his mind.

"You!" he began, looking up and down at her. "You saved me?"

"I'm afraid so," smiled Fey politely.

Skipper kept eying at her, already suspicious of funny business. The dream almost seemed too real.

"And then… while I was knocked out you tried to have your way with me!" Skipper got and accused her.

"Wha-?" the team exclaimed.

"Uh, Skipper, are you sure?" asked Kowalski uncertainly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Skipper replied. "I'm as sure as the fact I can dance because of magic. This temptress tried to seduce me! A fiendish plot to distract me with her body and attractive… looks."

"Skipper," Kowalski stepped forward. "Miss Fey was with us the whole time."

"Well, it's obvious she tried to while you boys weren't looking. C'mon, I'm telling you that this crazy chick needs to be restrained before she goes after the rest of you!"

"But, Skipper-" began Private, not comfortable with the whole matter.

"I know what I saw!"

Then Fey began to chuckle, "Skipper… I'm rather flattered. But think about what you're saying. Why on earth would I want to seduce you? I need you and the others to help me find Marlene and back on track. I simply can't afford to lose you."

"But, but," Skipper stammered, but he began to realize how crazy he sounded. "Hey don't try to put this on me, sister! You were trying something, and I'm not falling for it!"

Fey shrugged, "Okay, okay, relax." Suddenly Skipper became alarmed. "It was just a bad dream."

Skipper growled to himself, "A dream."

"That's right… it was all a dream."

But this scenario was all too familiar; Skipper didn't like being made a fool one bit. But there was no proof. Skipper couldn't make himself look weak in front of his men, so he was forced to let it go. He had no choice.

"Just… just stay low key," Skipper ordered as he pointed at her. "Just keep your cutesy mush to the minimum as possible."

Fey rolled her eyes and smiled as if she was just letting him have it his way. She saluted him playfully, "You got it, sir."

Skipper growled and didn't appreciate the response. Her presence was starting to disturb him. She was a threat… but mostly, he couldn't believe what he had almost done. That dream was so real. If it wasn't for Marlene's voice- _Marlene_, echoed Skipper's voice in his head. She saved him, and he felt ashamed for what he almost did.

"Skipper?" Private squeaked. "The others are already moving."

Skipper nodded, "Right, right, right, of course."

Private smiled and took a step forward to join the others until Skipper stopped him.

"Pst, Private.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do me a favor and keep a good distance away from Fatale, got it?"

"Sure thing, Skipper. But just to let you know, you don't have to ask me twice."

Skipper smiled and together they headed inside the dark blue pass to continue with the mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Marlene stared down at the rocky crevice. It looked dark and endless, and gulped at the scary thought of actually falling in. She lightly kicked a pebble from the cliff she stood on and watched it fall. _Click, click, click-click-clickitty, clonk_… and then total silence as she watched the pebble vanish into the void.

"Huh," she began. "So do we have a plan B?"

Kent shook his head as he stood beside her, looking over as well. Then he looked around and couldn't find any route that can take them to the other side of the crevice. They had to keep moving forward somehow.

"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm using you or anything, but can't you just fly us to the other side?" asked Marlene.

"Not this time," replied Kent. "You said so yourself, albatrosses can only glide, there's much wind around here for that."

"But… what about the other times you _did_ fly? Were those times coincidence or what?"

Kent turned to the otter and smirked, "Demanding, aren't we?"

Marlene scowled half apologetically at his words. "I'm not demanding. I'm just trying to figure you out."

Kent chuckled, "Sounds cute."

Marlene blushed. "Huh? This is no time for _that_!"

The albatross laughed some more, "Calm down, I kid." Marlene crossed her arms and smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, here's a little bit about me: as you may have guessed I'm not like other albatrosses. While others can only hope to travel with the guidance of wind, I can actually push myself to fly higher and longer distances than most. But I don't have the full trial either; I can only push myself for so much."

"Like what? Like you used up your wing power or something?"

"Something like that. Since we have to keep moving, we haven't had a resting stop or lunch for me to actually try to fly across this hole."

Marlene looked back at the crevice and realized how wide it actually was. It looked like a dark canyon to her. She sighed and turned back to Kent.

"So what do we do?"

"We'll probably have to walk along this thing until we can find a way across, which shouldn't be too far from here. By the looks of it, we're on the west side of the pass. We should get across soon and be back on track."

Kent turned right and that was when Marlene noticed it again: the scar. She remembered seeing it before at other times, but she really couldn't bring herself to ask about it. She jogged until she could up to him as he began to walk ahead.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No for the fourth time, I don't play any sort of guitar _or_ instrument."

"Sorry to hear that again… and no, that's not what I wanted to ask. Um, well, we've talked a little bit about each other so I hope I'm crossing a line if I ask about that scar."

"Hmph… that's it?"

"Well, just asking."

Kent smiled. "It was just an accident."

"Like? I mean, that scar's like a perfect 'x.' It looks like someone wanted to hurt you."

"Well… yeah, kinda."

"So did you tick off an elephant seal? Flying accident?"

"Now you're making fun of me."

"I'm curious."

Kent simply shook his head and kept walking. Marlene furrowed her brows and suddenly in front of him.

"Okay, _buddy_. Just because you've helped me in so many ways that I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough, doesn't mean that I've forgotten about what you did to me earlier. I'm just as suspicious of you too." Kent raised a brow. "So, if we're going to keep working together like this, we should probably get to know who we're working with. I already told you that I'm not from a 'super spy, government' team thingy. And that I volunteered to come with my friends to visit Emperor Peak to see the animals that live there."

"Well, I don't buy that either." Kent smirked.

Marlene growled and frowned. "What is _up_ with you and all the others? Why do you always have to keep secrets from me? What are you afraid of?"

Kent boggled his head in surprise. "Afraid?"

"Yeah, why else would you keep things away from me?"

Kent darted his eyes away before looking at her again. "I can't tell you."

"Why? 'Cause it's against policy?"

Kent leaned forward with an irritated look, "Yes. It's classified."

Then he walked past her and kept moving. Marlene turned around and watched him go. She clenched her fist and shook as she braced herself for the words that were about to come out.

"I'm an Honorary Penguin!" she exclaimed.

Kent stopped and turned around, "What?"

"I said I'm an Honorary Penguin. My friends are actually commandos who teamed up with an old enemy to stop _another_ enemy from destroying the world."

Kent looked at her as if he was trying to contemplate what she just told him. Marlene scowled again.

"Don't you see I'm not a threat? Well, unless, you _are_ an agent from the other bad guy. But still, I can see the good that's inside you. If you're a bad guy, then you don't have to be Kent, because I see can the best that you can do."

Kent looked at her, trying to keep an indifferent look but Marlene could see the shock on his face. Marlene was just tired of the same "classified" response over and over again. It was like slamming a door to her face, and she was just about fed up with it.

Kent smirked and raised a brow. "All that just to find out how I got my scar?"

Marlene kept her determined face. "I just want to know who's the nice stranger that saved me from freezing up in the middle of Antarctica."

Kent smiled and chuckled. "Just… one question from me." Marlene nodded and approached him. "Who's the 'other' bad guy you're after?"

Marlene sighed and clenched her paws. She knew this would be the moment of truth, but she was willing to risk it all to uncover what the true meaning of her adventure was all about.

"Dr… Blowhole…"

Kent raised his brows and looked as if he wanted to blow up. "You… and a bunch of penguins, are going after _Blowhole_?"

"Yes."

Then Kent burst.

Marlene was quite surprised to see him laughing so hard. He looked like a mysterious and stern character that she never imagined him laughing like this. He was doubling over and cackling to himself until finally he took a breath and sighed. Marlene had never felt so confused before, she felt she was being made a fool!

"And all this time, I thought I was helping one of Blowhole's subordinates," Kent smiled.

"Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait. So, you're not an agent from Blowhole?"

Kent chuckled before he finally said, "Of course I am. I just thought you were one of Blowhole's new recruits."

Marlene's eyes shrank. They stared at each other blankly.

"W-what?"

Suddenly a tiny, iron ball fell from the sky and rolled in the snow toward them. They were both surprised and looked down at it. Suddenly the ball began hissing as white liquid and gas spewed and targeted Kent's face. He snarled as the liquid began to burn his eyes. Marlene stepped back, avoiding any attack. What just happened? Nothing was making sense! The ball stopped releasing the liquid and Kent kept stumbling and growling.

"Restrain!" cried a voice.

Suddenly Rico, Kowalski, and Private jumped from behind Marlene and tackled Kent. The albatross struggled, trying to force them off, but it was no use. Marlene turned to see where they came from, which she figured they came from the snowy and rocky cliff that overlooked them. She turned back around and saw how so much excitement was happening all at once! What was happening to Marlene's reality? Suddenly she was tackled as well and hauled away. Skipper had her over his shoulder, observing the battle before him from a distance.

"Skipper?" shrieked Marlene as she tried to turn her head around to see his face. "What are you guys doing?"

"You heard the albatross," Skipper growled. "He's one of Blowhole's operatives. We can't let him alert the base or cause any more harm."

"Alright, but could you please let me down now? I feel like _I'm_ getting attacked too."

"Oh, right."

He set her down and Marlene shook herself a bit before she watched in horror as Kowalski began tying Kent down with a cable. She wanted to be happy to see the team, but she was still shocked about Kent's secret.

"I-I-I don't understand," Marlene began. "He was such a nice guy and- and he even rescued me!"

"I know the truth hurts now, Marlene," Skipper assured as he put a flipper on her shoulder. "But it's _all_ over."

Rico cackled as he held down one of Kent's wings, but suddenly Kent managed to pull his wing and whacked Rico across the face, sending him flying (not over the edge though!), and crashed onto the snow. Now that Kent had a bit of a clearing on his left, he used all of his strength and pulled the last two to the left. Now that Kowalski and Private's feet were of the ground for the split second, Kent managed to kick Kowalski off, and finally he tackled Private down.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Skipper as he pounced to tackle Kent.

Kent looked up at the incoming penguin, but couldn't react in time to do something about it. Skipper pierced into Kent's skull with his beak and then sucker punched him in his beak. Kent grew angry and thrust his wing forward and whacked Skipper away. Skipper fell into the snow, but he immediately got up and charged him again. He leapt into the air for a karate kick. Kent scowled angrily and before Skipper could reach him, Kent hopped onto the air and landed a hit on Skipper's head with a powerful punch. Skipper lay in the snow again and was about to get up before Kent pinned him down with his webbed foot and pressed his sharp beak against his chest.

Marlene looked on, shocked with the situation. Then she ran toward them, hoping she can reach them in time.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried.

Kent's eyes darted at her direction, still keeping his sharp beak on Skipper's chest. Then he looked back at Skipper and his brows rose.

"You?" he asked.

Marlene slowed down when she reached them and sensed a new twist was about to arise. Then Kent pulled away, but as he did Skipper kicked his chin, knocking him away and tackled him down into the snow. Kent growled as he tried to move Skipper off him.

"Get off me!" growled Kent.

Marlene couldn't compute what was going on! Still she managed to react.

"Skipper, wait!" she called.

But Skipper kept struggling to reach for Kent's neck and knock a good hard blow on him. Soon Fey appeared on the cliff and watched from the distance with a cocked a brow in amusement. She knew there was something off about this scenario.

"Skipper, I said knock it off!" Marlene scolded.

"Are you out of your mind?" Skipper replied, still fighting. "This guy tried to kill us!"

"Right now, _you're_ trying to kill him! Now get off, he's a friend."

The two males growled before Kent spoke, "You heard the lady, I saved her and I was trying to help her find you."

"And why would you do that?" questioned Skipper.

Kent growled angrily before he took up all his strength and shoved the penguin off him.

"Because it's my job," Kent replied as he stumbled to get up. "I needed her to help me complete my mission."

Soon the other penguins gathered around, looking puzzled by Kent's words. Fey stooped closer and smirked interestingly.

"Well isn't this a climax?" she joked with herself.

"Hm, I don't believe _that_ could be a part of Blowhole's policy," Kowalski brought up.

Kent shook his head and kept at a threatening stance, "It's not."

"Wait, then what gives?" Skipper questioned as he stood up. "Who are you?"

Kent wiped his beak with his wing and faced Skipper, "I'm Kent. I'm supposed to be Blowhole's spy to infiltrate his base to send information to the _real_ people I work for."

"So… you're not really Blowhole's spy?" asked Marlene.

Kent looked at Marlene almost in a softened look. "No, I'm not. I was going to tell you I'm a double agent when I was _rudely ambushed_ before I got a chance to tell you."

He sneered at Skipper when he relayed his last statement. The leader simply rolled his eyes in response.

Fey still watched the situation from afar, rubbing her chin, "Looks like I'm not the only deceiver in Blowhole's HQ."

"So… we don't have to restrain him anymore?" asked Private.

"It doesn't seem that Blowhole knows how to recruit the most loyal operatives, does he?" wondered Kowalski.

"Uh, uh," Rico shook his head.

"That doesn't mean we should trust him right away," Skipper stepped in. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Kent scowled, "You're kidding to ask me that question, right? You looked all-hands-on-deck to team up with Femme Fatale, who's probably the most talented assassin and trickster- literally in the world- but then here you are ambushing me and then finding out we're on the same team, even after I helped your teammate here find you, and you're still concerned if I'm a threat? You're much more cautious at procedures like this than I am."

"Wait, how do you know about Femme Fatale?" asked Private.

"I'm supposed to know these things, remember?" Kent explained.

"Hm, makes sense," Private replied slightly timidly.

Marlene giggled quietly to herself and then walked over to Kent.

"Kent," she smiled gleefully. "Thanks so much."

Kent looked at her and smirked. "Like I said, don't mention it."

Fey finally hopped down from the cliff, "My, my… Kent was it?" Kent and Marlene turned to Fey as she crept closer. "You're quite the charmer it seems. Or could it be Marlene that's behind the spark?"

Marlene growled and clenched her fists, "Fey."

"There you are," Kent suddenly stepped forward and Marlene couldn't help but raise a questioning brow. "About time I finally catch up to you." Fey crossed her arms and seemed indifferent. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about earlier."

"What makes you think I have?" asked Fey sweetly. "I believe an apology is in order, then?"

"Hmph," growled Kent as he began to pose threateningly by lowering his head. "You guys know the risks of bringing Fatale along, right?"

"Oh most certainly," Kowalski agreed. "From the very start, we knew we were all risking our limbs recruiting her to the team."

"What's your point?" asked Skipper.

"Well I hate to break it to you fellas, but my agency has Fatale on wanted; she's got a bounty over her head," growled Kent.

The team gasped.

"So that's what it was?" asked Marlene. "You attacked me… but because you were trying to get Fey."

"Bingo," replied Kent.

Fey raised a brow, "Hm, it's nice to know there's a fan club for me out there." She knew things were about to get complicated.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," Skipper stepped in before Kent and Fey. "Femme Fatale has been recruited to the team, nonetheless. You can't take her out without my authorization."

Kent kept his eyes glued to Fey, "Sorry, Skippy, but I can't afford to fail this mission. She's too dangerous to be left at large."

"Actually, as true as that may be, sir," began Private. "She did promise to take out Blowhole."

"And do take note that right now that bottle nose might be the biggest threat with his diabolical plans coming to near fruition," added Kowalski.

Then Rico began imitating a zombie, as if that would be the result of Dr. Blowhole's new plot. Kent turned from the team and then back at Fey. The female penguin suddenly looked hopeful. Kent was shocked to see Fey suddenly turn from cool and indifferent to being teary-eyed and pleading.

"Please," she began. "Please understand that I'm on your side too. We all share a common goal here." Kent raised his head slightly. "I appreciate you bringing our sweet Marlene back to us, we needed her. She's the piece of resistance to topple ol' Blowhole's evil trick."

"Hmph," snorted Kent. _So this is Fatale's trademark mind tricks_, he thought. Then he turned to Marlene who watched Kent and Fey curiously. Everyone wanted to hear an answer. Kent nodded to Marlene. "What do you think?"

"What?" asked Marlene.

"I could be wrong but everyone else had a say in this," continued Kent. "If I'm talking to an elite team, I believe I should hear an answer from all of you."

Marlene gulped and thought it over. _Why does every final decision has to be made by me_? She thought. After a moment she sighed.

"I've gone this far because of her," Marlene began. "It's because of her we even found out about Blowhole's scheme. Besides… I always believed everyone deserves a second chance to make things right."

Kent looked at for moment, studying for any traces of uncertainty- there was a lot of uncertainty- but he also found traces of her pure genuine. He closed his eyes and regained his posture from his threatening stance.

"You're a fortunate soul, you malice," Kent commented on Fey. "We'll just see how long you can keep that innocent expression."

Fey nodded, "I've always known to be a very lucky one."

Kowalski, Private, and Rico exchanged nervous glances; they knew what they were doing was all too risky and frankly it was confusing them. Skipper scanned the scene.

"So… what? Are we done here?" Skipper asked impatiently.

Kent turned to him, "For now, but don't think I'll be leaving your party unattended."

"And under whose authorization are you to decide that you can recruit on our team? You certainly do hop around a lot. Make up your mind already, whose side are you on?"

"_My_ side," snarled Kent. "I never said I was joining your group. I'm trying to stay true to my mission. So for your concern, keep that cautious attitude because you're literally carrying around a ticking time bomb."

Skipper growled, "Fair enough. Just stay out of our way. If _you_ do anything to jeopardize the mission, I won't hold back any lethal force against you."

"Fine by me."

"So where do we go?" Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Options."

"We should probably locate a route to the other side of this gargantuan crevice," suggested Kowalski.

"Which was where Marlene and I were headed," Kent walked forward. "I think I should take lead."

"Hey, says who?" barked Skipper and slid up ahead of Kent and the rest. "I'm the skipper of this ship, so I'll be taking the lead."

Kent rolled his eyes, "Just get a move on."

"Under _my_ wing."

Marlene slapped her forehead, talk about a bittersweet reunion. Soon Private bounded over to her and smiled.

"By the way, welcome back, Marlene," he cheered.

Marlene smiled warmly at him, "Thanks Private. It's so great to see you guys again."

And so at last, the group was together again. And so resumes the mission.


	15. Chapter 15

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

The gang continued to move along through the Antarctic snow till they found a rocky "bridge" connecting the two mountain sides across the crevice. They crossed through it with ease and reached the other side. They all looked at each other and then nodded as they all decided to keep moving straight. They moved along the path between the huge rocks that make up the mountain. Marlene continued to keep her blanket around herself, listening to Private, Kowalski, and Rico talk about how they managed to fight through the blizzard. Marlene bit the inside of her cheek when they talked about how Skipper and Fey hadn't gotten off the missile when Kowalski warned them that they were getting too close to the rocks too fast and they both ended up getting lost for awhile. Then suddenly Fey walked closer to Marlene when the otter began to talk about her adventure with Kent. It made sense since Fey and Kent were pretty much mortal enemies. Which speaking of that, Kent also kept a close distance to Fey as well, practically watching her moves half indifferent and half suspiciously. And when Skipper realized he was a little too far ahead from the group, he barked at them to speed up. The group was nudging up a little too close. Even Marlene was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It was awkward, and frankly… a little ridiculous.

When the day began to grow dark, the group decided it was a best to make camp somewhere. The group decided to camp under a leaning rock, in case of any sudden weather changes. Together Kowalski and Rico made a small campfire for the group. Unfortunately, they were running out of food so they had to divide the little bit of fish into even rations, which they gladly roasted over the fire. Most seemed comfortable with the shelter, now they had to deal with each other. Marlene chatted with most of the group, except Kent who sat at the far end mainly keeping to himself. Almost as soon as Marlene noticed this she got up and approached him. No one seemed to notice, being distracted with their conversations.

"Hey," Marlene waved her paw. "Want come and get to know the group a little more? I was just telling them about how helpful you were."

"I know," replied Kent. "You're all right in front of me, I'm not deaf."

"Oh," Marlene chuckled half embarrassed. "Well… you're awfully quiet right now."

Kent raised a brow, "Haven't I always been? You're always the one doing the talking, remember?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"Besides, I'm not exactly a social bird. I don't do social gatherings."

"Well, you didn't really mind when it was just _us_ talking. What are you thinking about?"

Kent looked back at the group for a while before he responded, "Not much… just wondering when it's the best time to assault and run."

Marlene raised her brows, "Are you really?"

Kent stood up and began to head to the entrance of their shelter. "There's not much else to think about right now."

Marlene looked back at the group, wondering if anyone caught Kent's statement. They were still chatting- and then laughing at one of Rico's jokes… it's hard to tell if they really did get the joke…

Kent stood outside and ruffled his feathers and sighed as he looked up at the cloudy night skies. Marlene caught up to him, wrapping her blanket around her neck and shoulders.

"Do you really trust her?" Kent suddenly asked.

Marlene scorned at the question and looked down at the snow beneath her paws. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't. And I'm curious to what kind of logic you have to make you okay with Fatale."

Marlene shrugged, "Like I said, I believe there's some good in everyone. It's just that others tend to show it more than others."

"Yeah, you show that much more often than any saint I know."

"Okay, but don't say it like it's a bad thing."

"Of course it's bad, it's trouble."

Marlene looked back at him and put her paws to her hips. "Hmph, not like I haven't heard of that one before."

Kent turned around until his whole body faced her. "You should probably take those advices much more often then. You'll never know when someone could use it to their advantage."

Marlene rolled her eyes to face him, "Well someone has to in his mission. Or else who's going to actually think of the most logical and rational ideas. I don't think this mission needs any more paranoid people."

Kent seemed indifferent and they stood there looking at each other for a while. Yup, Marlene let those expressionless eyes of his get the best of her… for now.

"Is that why you trusted me so quickly?" he asked.

"Quickly?" Marlene pulled her head back as if she was offended by his words. "I didn't trust you at the beginning! But then, yeah… I trusted you when you helped me."

Kent looked down for a while, as if he was trying to think over this new perspective on how he saw people… at least, that's what Marlene hoped. Then she sighed, and after she turned away for awhile, she looked back up at Kent.

"For the record, I don't trust Fey. But I decided to keep going with this anyway because…" Marlene meant to say something different, but for some reason another statement entered her mind first before she got a chance to say it. "…Because I trust _you_."

Kent blinked, scanning his eyes left to right, just thinking to himself. That was when Marlene got distracted by the shiny glows his eyes were giving off. Then his eyes fixed on her again, making her regain focus on their conversation.

"You don't really have a choice either," said Kent.

"Kinda," smiled Marlene almost chuckling about the comment. "But I'm still here."

Kent smiled faintly, but Marlene saw it.

"So," began Marlene. "We should probably go back inside." Then she extended her paw to him. "And maybe give these guys a chance too."

"Even though it's obvious they don't want to have anything to do with me?"

Marlene chuckled, "Not all of them. C'mon, let's go."

Marlene turned around began walking inside. Kent stayed behind for a while.

"I was on a mission."

Marlene stopped and turned around. "What?"

"The scar," Kent continued. "I was after a rodent on a cargo ship during a storm. The weasel knew the wind was making the situation worse for me, so when I was fighting the storm, he hit me with a giant fishing hook. Since then, I taught myself not to rely on the wind so much."

Marlene blinked and smiled. Then she walked over to him and they kept smiling at each other.

"The scar tends to scare people off," Kent explained. "Not very handy when I need to camouflage in a flock."

"Well you don't to worry about that in _this_ flock," Marlene smiled.

Kent shook his head and chuckled. Then after he sighed, "You know, you might be right about what you said. Maybe your team needs you for your middle grounds."

"Mm, hm."

"Just let me know one thing… if Femme Fatale poses more of a threat than before, in anyway, please let me know."

"Sure." Marlene shrugged. "I will."

Kent nodded and together they went back inside to join the camp.

"By the way, I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to attack you; I was aiming for the penguin. But I didn't know if you were as much of a danger as she was."

"Well, it's not normal for an otter like me to be on a cargo ship either."

With that, Marlene and Kent stepped inside. And even though Kent didn't really chat with the others that evening, he moved a little closer to group when Marlene stepped in. Only Private noticed that throughout the night, Skipper and Kent kept staring at each other suspiciously and threateningly.

The next day, just a little early in the morning, the group continued their trek. Skipper reluctantly allowed Kent to lead most of the way to make sure they wouldn't get lost. They climbed slopes from time to time, and then they kept walking. The winds howled, which Kent paid attention to. Tasting the air for anything and if any signs of a storm was coming. So far, the team was working together to conquer the rocky and snowy terrain.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_.

Marlene made sure her blanket stayed nice and dry as she rubbed her paws together and blew into them. All seemed calm now, as she hung around at the back of the group. Kent and Skipper traveled at the very front. Marlene swallowed and sighed again, still with a lot on her mind.

"Well, Marlene," Fey's voice suddenly cut in. "Your stories were quite amusing last night."

"Yeah, thanks," Marlene replied half-heartedly.

"They were kind of cute; you and Kent prove to work well together."

"Well, yeah I guess. I needed a guide after all."

Fey smiled and chuckled, "Actually… he's kinda cute too."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you two have grown into each other."

Marlene blinked and then looked at Fey, "What makes you say that?"

Fey didn't look at her; she kept her head facing ahead. "Just an observation. He keeps close to you. He looks comfortable being around you the most."

"And what? You think he's gotta crush on me or something?" Marlene chuckled.

"Well, I never said that, but now that you mention it…"

"C'mon, Fey. He helped me, and he's actually nice. That doesn't mean anything."

"What about you?" Fey slid her eyes toward Marlene without turning her head. "You two spend an awful lot of time together."

Marlene looked back at her and smiled scornfully. "Please, I was trying to find you guys. Besides, why would you care?"

"Because," Fey tilted her head up slightly and put her flipper to her chin. "I was curious if you've moved on."

"From what?" Marlene raised a brow.

"From you and Skipper's relationship."

Marlene could feel her heart kicking up into high gear. She could almost feel her blood rushing through her shoulders and chest and almost everywhere else.

"Why?"

"Hmph, I don't know. I think I've got a little crush on Skipper and I want to make sure it's okay if I played with him a little."

Marlene suddenly felt unsure. Play with him? What did she mean by that?

"Like… dating?"

"Mm, hm. I hope it's okay."

"Well," Marlene began to chuckle nervously. "I doubt he'll want to, no offense. But if he does decide to, I wouldn't care."

"Are you sure?" Fey eyed at her again without turning her head.

"Of course, as long as you don't use him for your spy stuff. But I doubt he'll want to have anything to do with you… again no offense!"

Fey chuckled, "Yes, I agree. None taken, Marlene. You're just giving an honest opinion." Marlene felt her heart easing up again and smiled, relaxed. "But… it wouldn't hurt to try."

It was then Marlene realized… she will _never_… get used to being around Fey. This chick just plays around! She's hot and ready! And she already began to doubt Skipper will reject her now.

_Grroohhh…_!

"Skippah," Private suddenly groaned. "By any chance, did we save up on any snacks?"

"Private, how could you be thinking of food at a time like this?" replied Skipper. "We're burning daylight here."

"Oh, I don't know, Skipper… maybe it's because we haven't had _anything_ to eat all day today since last night!"

Even Rico began to moan as he poked at his sad tummy growling at him too.

"Sorry Private," Kowalski turned back at him. "But we have to conserve with what little rations we have left. We can't afford to _completely_ starve."

"Exactly," nodded Skipper. "Besides, a little bit of fasting couldn't hurt us. When we're done with this mission, we'll be back in New York and dine on that new all-you-can-eat buffet at the cafeteria."

Private's tummy began to growl again, "Oh… just try not to mention about the buffet again?"

"Granted," Skipper stated. "Hang in there young Private, we'll get there soon. We'll have some of that sweet Alaskan salmon with a side of cocktail dip with those special soy sauce ingredients leftover from our smoked trout barbeque and snow cone picnic."

_GRRRROOOO….. grrrr….._

The group looked at Skipper with confused looks. Skipper's eyes shrunk with shock and embarrassment, but he simply coughed into his flipper.

"Right, uh…" Skipper faltered. "Maybe we should probably come up with a better lunch plan. You know…" Skipper's stomach grumbled again and Skipper held onto his gut. "Ugh… even the fish cakes in my head's starting to look good… and… suddenly I'm starting to pick up a ham sandwich smell somewhere too."

Most group members scowled. Penguins don't eat red meat!

"Hm, maybe we should divide a better food ration before we all go carnivorous," Kowalski stated nervously.

"That's not pork, Skippy," Kent stepped in as he sniffed the air too.

"And that's not my name either," Skipper raised a brow. "Get it right or I'll have the decency to-"

Suddenly Kent flapped his wings and was up in the air and turned into a corner and disappeared behind the mountain. Marlene stepped closer, curious where he had gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Private.

"That ego-maniac didn't even let me finish," growled Skipper.

Marlene blinked and then suddenly she took off after him.

"Marlene!" called Skipper when he saw run after him.

"Maybe he knows something," suggested Private and slid on his belly after her too.

"Private!" called Skipper and soon the whole group decided to follow.

Marlene panted as she ran on her four paws and turned the corner. She kept running ahead until she turned another corner and stopped in her tracks. Soon Private and the others caught up and gasped.

There lied two half-eaten birds. No one could tell that both were actually skuas.

The group was shocked, Private already queasy from the… mess. Rico seemed to be the only one taking it better than the others. He was fascinated actually… so typical.

"Maybe," Private sputtered. "We should go."

"Where's Kent?" asked Marlene.

Skipper stepped forward and glanced around. "Kent! Kent?"

Soon the group spotted Kent gliding down. But suddenly he began shouting, "Look out!"

Suddenly a blood curdling scream cut through the air from the back of the group. When the penguins and Marlene turned around, they were shocked to see Fey had swung a kick across a wolf's face! The wolf whined and stepped back as Fey began inching closer to it. Then the others' hearts stopped for a second when they heard another growl from behind them. They turned around and quickly dodged a snap from another wolf. When it clamped its jaws, Kent swooped down and smashed his beak against its skull. The wolf snarled and screamed in pain. Kent landed back on ground and was ready take off when a third wolf appeared and bit down onto his wing! Marlene's eyes widened.

"Kent!" she cried.

Then her view was blocked when the second wolf raised its head and began charging towards her. Marlene began running, and suddenly Skipper leapt from behind her and karate kicked the wolf across its snout. It screamed in pain and snapped its jaws at him.

Marlene watched Skipper staring down at the beast.

"More birds," snarled the gray wolf. "All the betterrrrrr..."

"Sorry, but these birds aren't on the menu," Skipper replied.

The wolf growled, the fur on its neck rose, and then it pulled its neck back and opened its jaws for a bite. Suddenly Kent swooped in and pecked a blow on its face. Skipper smirked and joined Kent to take it out.

Marlene blinked and smiled to see the two were taking care of that wolf. Suddenly the other wolf, a darker one, appeared and snapped its jaw at her. But luckily Rico spat out a bomb at it (he missed its face, but it fell before it) and blew up, scaring it off. Marlene turned to Rico and gave him a thumb up. Then an extra wolf appeared and pounced on Rico!

"Rico!" shrieked Marlene and charged at the wolf.

Soon, Kowalski and Private came to his rescue by throwing themselves on the light gray wolf and tugging at its fur on its back. The wolf snapped and snarled, desperate to get them off. While it moved off Rico, Marlene came to his side and was shocked to see he was knocked out.

The wolf suddenly shook Kowalski off, still biting for Private. Marlene furrowed her brows and charged toward the wolf and drew her arm back. Suddenly the wolf spotted her and bared it teeth at her. She slowed down but then she shut her eyes to finish her sucker punch.

_BAM_!

Marlene opened her eyes and she saw the wolf flying through the air! She still had her fist high, and she smirked, believing she had truly grown in strength. But when she looked at Private, shaking and pointing a trembling flipper with pure terror on his face, she turned around and found what _really_ did knock the wolf away. It was then Marlene decided… the dangers were far from over.


	16. Chapter 16

Marlene didn't even hear Skipper crying out to her to get out of the way. She had never faced something so huge and life-threatening all at the same time! Suddenly large jaws hovered in front of her face, spewing saliva.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!"

Then Marlene's mind came back to earth because then she decided to dash away from the monster before her. She paused for a moment and turned to face the creature that now stood tall on its hind legs. Marlene's pupils shrank to her horror that it was a polar bear, screaming and shaking its head side to side spilling its saliva everywhere! Its roar echoed throughout the mountains, pricking all the wolves' ears. The wolf that was fighting Skipper and Kent raised its head and barked at its other comrades to change targets.

Fey had just high kicked her wolf opponent across the face, knocking it away. The wolf looked at Fey and then back at the bear, contemplating which opponent it should face. With every moment that passed, the wolf's head and tail lowered- either way it was going to get screwed.

The wolf then turned and ran, amusing Fey greatly. The penguin then looked at the bear from behind and her expression turned to surprise.

The wolves snarled and prowled around the bear, looking for a weak spot to attack, but when one bear pounced and the bear socked it out to the air, the wolves had no choice but to retreat. The leader of the pack howled and the wolves quickly escaped, the bear didn't even let them pick up their scraps lying frozen in the snow.

The cream-colored bear growled threateningly as it turned its attention to the penguins. The group reassembled together and faced the animal. They posed in their fighting stances, already expecting that this might be their biggest fight of their lives.

"Stand down, Izzy," called a voice from behind the bear.

Suddenly the bear returned back to its natural four-pawed stance- revealing three penguins riding on its back.

The team was quite surprised to see this as the three penguins hopped off. The bear snorted steam out of its nose, as its penguin passengers stood between it and the opposite group. Already both sides sensed something was slightly… off.

"You fellas alright?" said the middle penguin, who was somewhere around Skipper's height… Skipper thinks he's taller than him though.

"Uh… yeah fine, thanks," Skipper raised a brow as he scratched his head. "Huh… penguins riding polar bears."

"Well, your party's found the wrong path to travel," the penguin continued with a proud smile. "Those wolves pounce on every chance to get a bite they can get."

"Mind if you disclose your identities?" asked Kowalski.

"Hold it there, pal," the penguin replied with a wave of his flipper. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"Well, no," Skipper stepped in.

"We're from New York," Private added.

"New York?" the penguin asked.

"A foreign country, perhaps," said a taller penguin who stood beside him.

"It is," Kowalski nodded.

The tall penguin then smiled, "Ah, distant brethren from across the Antarctic Desert. Such extraordinary circumstance."

"_Farther_ than that actually," added Kent and stepped forward.

The rest of the group turned to him, even the opposite team seemed interested with his presence.

"Well whaddya know, you decided to come back again, Kent?" he said. "So do we call you a friend or a threat this time?"

"Neither," Kent said. "I'm just a guide to this bunch."

"Wait, you know them?" asked Skipper.

"They're a rogue group, famous around these parts," Kent explained without even looking at him. "Mainly because of their companion."

The bear snorted and flashed a toothy grin.

"Not only that, you keep popping back around here like lichens on rocks, it's getting hard not to notice you," he continued. Kent just snorted. "Well we're all brothers here. It's safe to introduce ourselves, right? I'm Alpha, this tall one here's Kapugen, this is Izzy…" The polar bear grunted a bit. "And recently recruited to the group here is-"

"Let me guess… Omega, maybe?" Skipper guessed.

The little penguin looked at Skipper before answering, "Actually it's Blue."

The two teams looked at each other and suddenly they began to take in the ridiculously familiar and just annoyingly coincidental circumstance. Even Marlene found this kinda cute.

"So," began Alpha. "Are you the leader of your party here?"

Skipper nodded, "Affirmative, I'm Skipper, and my team here… I'm sorry; I have to hold the introduction for now. We're on a tight schedule at the moment and it's urgent that we get to our destination in time."

"Really? Where would that be?" asked Alpha.

"We need to get to Emperor Peak. Not to be rude, but I believe that's all you really need to know."

Marlene rolled her eyes; she knew that was already going to make them suspicious of what they were up to.

"So… what's so special up there?" Alpha persisted.

"I believe I told you that was all you needed to know," Skipper replied sternly.

"I'm afraid that answer is not valid enough to show you the way," Kapugen shook his head.

"Fine, then we'll just look for it on our own," Skipper then began to waddle away until Izzy growled and stopped him in his tracks.

"You need to understand something, pal," Alpha said. "Our rogue group's in charge of our flock. We've formed to serve our penguin nation, and I'm afraid we can't just allow strangers roaming around, especially with our crisis right now."

Skipper scowled, "Look, I have no idea what you're problem is. We just got here, so whatever it is; we have nothing to do with it."

"If I may intervene for a moment," Kent spoke turning everyone's attention to him. "I know that Emperor Peak isn't far from where your people live. I can already guess that though our circumstances are different, we might be sharing a common enemy."

"Oh?" Blue stepped in suddenly. "And why should we trust you? You're so much of a suspect; we've already categorized you as a crook."

"We've manage to make a connection," Kapugen explained. "Since your appearance, members of our flock have been disappearing without a trace. We're in the middle of an investigation for those disappearances, and now you're a suspect, albatross."

"That's unfortunate," Kent replied indifferently.

Marlene looked back at Kent and then the opposite group of penguins, "Wait, you think Kent has something to do with your flock disappearing?"

"Until further notice, sweetheart," Alpha smiled at her.

"Hey, careful how you're addressing to her," Skipper barked.

Izzy growled again threateningly until Rico stepped before the polar bear. The two mute animals glared and snarled at each other.

"So what common enemy are you speaking about?" Kapugen asked.

"We have located a hidden base within that peak," Kowalski relayed. "Run by a very dangerous enemy bottlenose dolphin, Dr. Blowhole."

"A bottlenose?" asked Kapugen, obviously intrigued.

"Correct," nodded Kowalski. "We have reason to believe he's managed to master a mind-controlling device that could enslave the whole animal kingdom thus dominating the earth."

"Such advances," awed Kapugen. "Never in my wildest dreams has it ever crossed my mind that such a technological breakthrough can occur. What life and what energy."

"What poetry!" smiled Private. "You're a very talented storyteller."

"My apologies, I tend to let my spirit slip into my conversations when such fascination overwhelms me."

Private sighed, "What lovely expressions."

"Too much chit-chat if you ask me," Blue grumbled and rolled his eyes. "The washed up Shake Spear books ruined the guy."

"You can read?" asked Private excitedly.

"I try," nodded Kapugen with a slight bow. "But my words are crafted due to my devotion to strengthening my spirituality, which I believe in turn gives me a sense of logic and reason."

"Whatever," Blue shook his head.

Private giggled, but Kowalski began to think this guy was just showing off his vocabulary. Kowalski rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Permission to travel to Emperor Peak would be greatly appreciated," Kowalski nodded politely.

"That depends," Alpha glared at him. "Got any evidence or research you can show us?"

"Well, actually Miss Fatale has that evidence," Kowalski pointed behind him.

Suddenly all the rogue penguins' expression turned into conflicted and shocked looks. They looked as if Kowalski had said a curse word on holy grounds or something.

"If… you want to… see them?" Kowalski offered uncertainly.

Izzy raised his head and began sniffing the air. His penguin comrades suddenly tensed up and formed into fighting stances. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"So, I take it you've heard of Femme Fatale?" Skipper asked annoyed.

"Heard?" Alpha raised a brow. "She's a dangerous crook and even stirred up some trouble for our flock from time to time. We've been trying to go after her; she's on our most wanted."

"On all different aspects," Blue fluttered his brows suggestively.

"Retain focus, Blue," Kapugen warned.

"Well where is she?" asked Alpha.

"Oh, well she was just right…" Kowalski turned around expecting to see Fey but completed a 360 turn before he faced them again realizing he didn't find her. "…here."

The whole group turned and scanned the area for the dastardly penguin, but she was gone. Already the whole gang had a bad feeling about it. Nobody even noticed she was gone! She didn't even leave any tracks.

"Fey…" Skipper growled under his breath.

"Where would she go?" asked Private.

"And why," added Marlene.

"She knew she wasn't welcomed with us, that's why," Alpha assumed.

"She's probably on her way to Emperor Peak," Kent suggested.

"Well, don't just stand there," Skipper turned to him. "Search the perimeter, she couldn't have gone far."

"Can't," Kent replied, lifting a bleeding wing. "The pack got me good while I was covering for Marlene."

"Kent!" Marlene shrieked and she rushed over to him.

Suddenly she tore off a piece of her blanket with her teeth and covered his wound. Skipper raised a brow, taken aback by her response. Even Kent seemed a little surprised.

"Marlene, you need that blanket," he said.

"It's a just a piece," Marlene replied. "It won't kill me, besides you could use it."

She tied the piece around his wing, taking care that it was completely covered. Skipper just blinked as he watched her patting Kent's wing gently.

"How's that?" asked Marlene.

"I'll live," Kent replied.

"Well," Alpha smiled. "Talk about a pair of love birds… no pun intended."

Marlene looked at him and blushed.

"Oh no, it's not like that," she chuckled. "I just wanna make sure all my friends will be okay on our mission."

"Hmph," Skipper muffled to himself.

"That's very gentle of you," Kapugen nodded.

"Heh, she's been _very_ gentle with me this whole time," Kent smirked, making Marlene smile and feeling warm inside.

The rest of the group awed sweetly… except Rico rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh brother." Even Izzy frowned and nodded at his direction in agreement. Still, Marlene kept blushing lightly.

"Alright already," Skipper stamped his foot. "Could we just please cut to the chase? We can't let Fey get to the peak without us; she could be in cahoots with Blowhole."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you were accompanying with her the whole time?" asked Alpha astonished. "How did it occur to you that she would do something like this?"

"Hey, don't point this all on me!" Skipper scowled. "My team's a part of enemy pursuit _and_ bodyguard duties."

Marlene growled, already guessing what he was referring to, "Could you please stop saying that?"

Skipper folded his flippers, "Ain't it the truth?"

"Yes," Marlene suddenly faced him. "But you don't have to keep reminding me about it and making it look like it's my fault. You would've gone ahead with Fey anyway, with or without me, and you know it."

"Well you should've seen it coming if it wasn't for your cheery attitude, your 'there's always good in people' and 'everyone deserves a second chance' routine. You're just asking for trouble. And that's why you won't ever get any better at judging characters or thinking like the enemy because you think the whole world's made of sugar and lollipops, if I wanted someone to throw that mushy gunk around, that's what I've got Private for."

"Oy!" Private exclaimed.

"Fey's sly and dangerous," Skipper continued, pointing a flipper at Marlene. "She's most wanted out here in Antarctica. It's obvious nothing good would come outta this. But still you made a deal with the devil, and now we can't be working out your girl sentimental right now, Marlene, as you can see we gotta go after that temptress that you let go."

"Oh, what, now you're blaming me that I let her go?"

"Yes, because if you weren't so busy with your new friend, she wouldn't have gotten away."

"Or maybe if you weren't drooling over her, maybe she wouldn't have gotten away either!"

"Heh, cut him some slack, lady," snickered Blue. "He's a guy; it's not his fault he's attracted to a sexy penguin like Femme Fatale. She's actually hot."

"Bingo," Skipper pointed at him and then looked back at Marlene. "You should be assuming the role because obviously her hypnotic powers wouldn't affect you like it does to the rest of us."

Marlene was ticked off now, "You jerk wad!" Marlene gripped on Skippers shoulders, clenching and digging her fingers into his feathers. "Then why don't you two pair up on a special date so you can keep a better eye on her! That would fix all of your needs wouldn't it, commando moron!" She released him and began marching away from him. "And for the record, after all this is over, I _quit_ being an Honorary Penguin!" Skipper raised his brows, even the rest of the team gasped horrifically at her statement. Marlene looked back at him. "I'd hate to spend the rest of my life being a boring, flightless, paranoid _creep_ who's only good at sucking the life right out of a room!"

Then she turned around again and pulled her blanket around her neck and face and kept walking ahead. Blue whistled.

"Man, I think the weather just got colder," he joked. "So, should we trust these guys, Alpha?"

Alpha studied the group, noting that they were all eying Marlene and looked rather saddened. Skipper then turned back to Alpha and coughed into his flipper.

"Eh, she's just got some girl issues to work, that's all."

"I heard that you twit!" Marlene shouted from the distance.

"It happens, she usually comes around again."

Alpha smirked and raised a brow.

"Well," Alpha began. "We are brethrens anyhow. And it looks like your friend's already off… who wants to stop a ticked off lady cat anyway?"


	17. Chapter 17

They were now high above any height they've ever been to before. As Private drew a deep breath to heave himself up the slope, he looked his shoulder and awed at the view before him. A large black mass blanketed the snowy landscape just some miles or even feet away from the actual foot of the mountain called Emperor Peak. Except the icy winds, it was clear weather right now and the sun was overhead partly covert by some clouds.

"Is that your flock?" asked Private pointing to the black moving mass.

"Yep," replied Alpha as he patted Private's back. "There's our whole reason why we formed our own unit, sort of speak. There's so many of us, someone's gotta look out for 'em."

"I like to think of us as shepherding a proud flock," stepped in Kapugen. "Caring for everyone we care about, not as high guardians, but humble shepherds, dutiful in our service to our grand people."

Marlene caught up to Private and they giggled together at the funny and corny monologue. Suddenly as Private waddled a little higher and looked at the view over his shoulder, he noticed the height from where they were to the foot of the mountain.

"How high are we exactly, Kowalski?" he gulped.

"That's inconclusive at the moment, Private," Kowalski answered.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Alpha asked Skipper as the group finally halted for a short break.

Skipper turned to Kent, who was taking the lead, "Status report, Kent." Kent trudged further higher, sniffing out. "Kent? Report!" Kent turned back to Skipper and shook his head. "May I remind you that you're under probation here, albatross. So if I don't get a response soon, I'll-"

"I fail to detect any signs of a secret organization here, Alpha," Kapugen broke in.

"My feelings exactly," Alpha folded his flippers. "I'm beginning to doubt there's any base or if we should've ever trusted you guys."

Izzy began growling, sensing some distrust among the group. Everyone began to grow uneasy and threatened as the two groups suddenly faced each other in tense stances. Even Marlene clutched onto her blanket around her neck, bracing for any trouble.

_Grrrr…_

Marlene looked down at her hind legs and felt the earth moving. Rumbling can be heard from behind her and she turned around to find Kent struggling to push a large, frozen boulder, a little bit smaller than his own size. The others noticed him and Skipper attempted to help him, but before he could reach him Izzy placed his massive paw over the rock and shoved it to the side. It revealed a dark hole that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"It's one of Blowhole's escape tunnels," explained Kent. "The dolphin has so many he couldn't keep track and probably doesn't remember this one. It's never been used not even in drills. It should lead us to a test simulation room."

"See? Even Blowhole's got his mind in the right place for escape tunnels," Skipper exclaimed. "Remind me to resume that on our agenda, Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded and scribbled on his trusty notepad.

Izzy grumbled when he noticed the size of the entrance.

"Hey, how's Izzy gonna fit through?" asked Blue.

"Not a problem," Kent replied. "The entrance just built up some ice, if you can cut through them, the opening should be wider than this. How else would Blowhole fit through?"

Izzy snorted and growled as he raised his front paws and stomped against the ice. He growled when only small chunks of ice fell off. He tried again and more ice fell.

"That's it, Izzy!" Blue cheered. "Show that ice who's boss!"

Izzy growled louder than before and smashed all his might against the ice and large chunks began to fall. It was a success, all the ice fallen off and revealed a much bigger entrance that even Izzy can barely squeeze through. Izzy nodded and snorted with satisfaction, pleased with his work. Suddenly the ground began to rumble again. Then Rico squealed as he pointed up at the mountain. The group was shocked to see a violent pile of ice and snow roaring down!

"Inside!" cried Skipper and the group leapt in.

The smaller animals leapt in with no problem, but Izzy had to put more effort as he dug into the ground to pull himself in. His teammates tried hauling him in until he was all in. The ice had swallowed the bear's hind legs before he pulled them in and began seeping through the entrance.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Kent as he led the scrambling group deeper.

But soon the noise died down and the snow and ice had completely blocked the entrance. The group stopped and could see nothing but total darkness- and hear total nothingness.

Soon Rico regurgitated a flashlight and turned it on. The group looked at the opposite direction of the entrance and saw the tunnel going on to more darkness. Izzy snorted and grumbled.

"Hang in there, pal," Alpha reassured. "You're gonna have to endure the tightness for a while."

"Poor Izzy," muttered Marlene.

"At least that's all we have to worry about, right?" asked Private.

"Yup," nodded Rico.

"There doesn't appear to be any casualties," confirmed Kowalski.

"Let's keep moving then," Skipper decided. "Kent, where do we go from here?"

Kent rolled his eyes, "No offense, sir, but we haven't been given that many options…"

"Don't try to use sarcasm on me," Skipper growled. "I meant what will we be expecting exactly?"

Suddenly Marlene's heart began to quicken.

"Hopefully not much," replied Kent. "We just have to watch out for security cameras and guards."

"Is he still using lobsters?" asked Private. "Fey did mention that Blowhole had already used his brainwashing machine on several animals."

Suddenly everyone's voices around her began to slowly drain out by sound of her heartbeat- and Fey's voice.

_"As a penguin… I'd be in big doo doo…"_

"I haven't seen those animals yet," continued Kent. "They're experiments so it might be too soon to unleash them to attack."

Private sighed a breath of relief, "Thank heavens."

Marlene's eyes began darting the ground nervously as her thumping heart grew louder.

"So what do we expect to find in this treachery?" asked Kapugen. "I do have a proposal, but I wish to know… and perhaps…"

"I concur, however…" Kowalski started talking, but their voices began fading again.

Marlene could hear them talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She wished she could hear what they were talking about.

"_Believe me when I say I don't stand a chance… that's why I didn't want to bring your friends along…"_

"…We've got the element of surprise," Skipper bloated, snapping Marlene out of her trance. "So there's no way that bottlenose will know what hit him."

"So… what do we do with the polar bear?" asked Kowalski. "This can complicate the mission if we can't hide you."

Izzy groaned hesitantly, but eventually he snorted and growled.

"Izzy can wait here until we need the muscle, right big guy?" Blue grinned at him.

The bear nodded and smiled.

"Excellante," smiled Skipper. "So we've gotta plan. Two teams are better than one here. Brothers fighting side by side like one big commando-fighting, happy family."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, pal," nodded Alpha.

"Well, almost," Skipper coughed into his flipper as he pierced his eyes on Kent.

Kent snorted and moved down the tunnel. "This way."

The group began to move, but Marlene was still lost in her thoughts.

_"They could get really hurt… really…"_

Suddenly Marlene jumped as a big, wet nuzzle gently nudged her forward. She turned around and saw Izzy smirking at her.

"You sure, you'll be fine here?" Marlene asked.

Izzy raised a brow and rested his muzzle in Marlene's paws and she patted him.

"I can't believe how easy-going you guys are," she continued. "You have no idea what a relief it is to make friends easily without having to work so hard to get their trust."

With that she turned around and left Izzy to catch up with the others.

_I wonder if Kent knows about any penguin-killing trap,_ thought Marlene. _He says there's not much to worry about, but…_

"C'mon, Marlene!" Private called from up ahead. "Don't fall behind!"

"I'm coming!" she replied, hearing her voice echo out.

_Why should I worry anyway_? Marlene continued her thoughts. _Fey left us, it's possible she chickened out and left. I can't trust everything she tells me. She probably told me those things just to mess with my mind._ As she noticed the others were belly-sliding, she got on all fours and quickened her pace to reach them. _Besides, I don't believe there's anything that can stop them. No one had counted on back-up to show up. Whatever happens, we can prove to Fey that she was wrong. If we work as a team, we can beat Dr. Bottlehead and his war machine. _

There was a light shining ahead and she could see the penguins were slowly entering one by one. She was almost to the exit. Finally as she was just a leap out into the entrance, a chilling thought ran through her mind.

_Where exactly did Fey go_?

Marlene leapt out of the entrance and her eyes shrank to find a giant laser gun pointing right at her. She gulped and her heart stopped at that second.


	18. Chapter 18

"Marlene!" Skipper's hushed voice pierced through the air.

Marlene turned to her left and found Skipper motioning for her to hide with him. She nodded and ran towards him and never felt relieved about anything else in her entire life! When she reached the crate, she realized Alpha was with him too.

"For a second there," Marlene whispered as she tried to control her nerves. "I thought we were caught."

"Too soon for that," Skipper smirked. "Remember we're the professionals around here."

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"Kent says this used to be a testing facility," Alpha whispered.

"Looks like a militia junkyard to me," replied Skipper.

The two raised their heads above the crate and looked around the room. There was nothing but old laser guns and rusting scrap metal scattered everywhere. The smelled dusty and of methane gas. Marlene held her nose and fanned the air.

"What a mess," she commented. Then she saw Kent by a giant, iron door at the opposite side of the room. "There's Kent."

"Marlene," said Skipper. "Remember that during enemy-base-infiltration, we communicate through body gestures other than our mouths."

Marlene frowned, "I was just saying."

"Which can blow our cover, remember that."

"Harsh words to your lady friend there, sir," Alpha raised a brow.

Skipper ignored his remark. Marlene simply rolled her eyes, knowing he was being mean but decided to just let him go. Skipper made gestures at Kent, who then answered back through similar gestures. Marlene was impressed that even though the two birds knew nothing of each other, they still understood the sign language.

Kent left his position by the door and began crouching along the floor with Kowalski and Kapugen tailing behind him. After a while, they found air vents they can squeeze through. Kowalski raised himself and signaled the others. Rico, Private, and Blue popped their heads from their hiding place and quickly slid their way to their location. Skipper looked at Marlene and Alpha and gestured. They nodded and the group crouched low and quickly joined the rest.

The group crawled through the vents and followed Kent's lead. The vents felt icy to the touch and had very little space. Marlene wondered if this is what Izzy was feeling. It stank inside too, like the bathrooms back at the zoo when Alice hadn't cleaned them for several days. There was little breezing now since the animals were pretty much blocking most of it. They crawled for what seemed like a long time before they came to a cross path. Kent darted his eyes, then shut them and sighed.

"What's up, Kent?" asked Skipper suspiciously. "Does the guide know his way or not?"

Kent ignored his pun and finally shook his head.

"Split up," he said bluntly.

"What?" asked Skipper. "We did not approve of this. You can't just suddenly order us to do something different."

"Just wait a minute, I don't recall coming to this way," Kent growled.

"What's the hold-up?" Blue hissed impatiently.

"Where are you taking us, pal?" Alpha asked sternly. "You said you were going to lead us directly to the machine."

"Yeah, but there's something wrong," explained Kent.

"What happened?" Marlene piped up as she sensed stress in Kent's tone.

"I can't hear them," Kent muttered. "I can't sense anything; it's like no one's there."

"What are you talking about?" asked Skipper.

"If we split up, at least if they're planning to ambush us, we still have the other group as back up," Kent replied.

Suddenly Skipper noticed something about Kent that he didn't like.

"How do they know we're here?" Skipper asked questioningly.

"I'm not even sure if they know. But… there's definitely something off."

Skipper raised his brow. Even Marlene can hear that there was a worry in Kent's voice. There was definitely something off… but why did she feel it wasn't about what Kent said? He knew something they didn't. At least, that's what Marlene felt.

"C'mon!" Blue groaned. "My wings are getting numb!"

"Alright, let's split," Skipper agreed. "My original team and the rogue group. Let's go."

"Right," nodded Alpha.

As hard it sounded, the groups quietly split. Kent stayed with Skipper's group and told Alpha's group to keep going until they reach another vent and to await their signal. The birds and otter kept in the single file line, crawling along. Then Fey's voice entered Marlene's mind again. _Not now_, Marlene reassured herself. _I can't think like that right now_. She couldn't fight the feeling though, something awful was going to happen. It seemed like an inevitability, but why? Kent said there was nothing to worry about. She can trust him, she can trust him. Fey was wrong!

"Marlene?" Private's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay? You're slowing us down."

"Oh… sorry," Marlene answered, and quickened her pace.

"Marlene, are you alright?" he asked again. "You sound shaky."

Marlene felt her heart beating, her anxiety rising, and she was too nervous to speak for a moment there.

"I'm… fine," nodded Marlene and crawled faster.

Skipper was ahead of her. She can tell him what she was feeling. Maybe this plan wasn't a good idea after all.

"Skipper," she shook his webbed feet. "There's no way anyone knows we're here, right?"

Skipper was intrigued she would ask that.

"They're not supposed to, why?" he asked.

"N-nothing I guess. Heh… but, have you guys ever faced an impossible mission, or like… it seemed impossible but, you were sure that you can overcome them… or beat 'em, or…"

"You holding up okay there, Marlene?"

"Well… to tell the truth… not really."

Skipper sighed, "Like old times, wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh?"

"I was just remembering how you were_ nervous_ on your first days as Honorary Penguin."

Marlene blinked at the thought, "Um, I actually don't remember that."

"Sure you do."

Marlene meant to say more, but her thoughts were jumbled her words were just gibberish.

"Don't-don't change the conversation. I mean, I seriously feel that maybe this plan might backfire."

"What's the matter? Can't trust your old buddy, Kent, anymore?"

"What? It's nothing like that. I'm just having a gut feeling that something can go wrong!"

"Again with the emotions, Marlene? And try to keep your voice low."

"Skipper, I'm serious! I really don't feel okay about this."

"Alright, alright, just keep your voice down," Skipper hushed through his gritted teeth.

"No, I'm telling you. We have to stop this… Kent!"

"Marlene, you're gonna compromise our entire operation, keep it down."

"Just let me talk to Kent."

Suddenly she began squeezing through trying to get to Kent! She tried to climb over Skipper.

"Wait, Marlene, are you crazy? Just- oof!- stop! Ow, Marlene!"

As Skipper tried to keep Marlene back, she was fighting to move forward. The situation couldn't have been any more uncomfortable than it was now. Marlene amazingly kept struggling!

"Kent! Ow, stop moving, let me just-"

The two were squirming and growling, wrestling to have their space…

Until they both locked their eyes on a big, red "x" before them. They both looked at Kent who lied two feet in front of them, completely motionless.

_BOOM!_

The sudden explosion was deafening. Their vision was blurred with sudden thick smoke- and they were falling! The group panicked and screamed at the top of their lungs!

_KER-CRRRAHHH!_

Kowalski, Private, and Rico groaned and staggered out of the wreckage. Skipper coughed and groaned from the pain of the crash. Marlene lied on top of him and couldn't budge. The vent had fallen and they all crashed.

Skipper limped out of the broken vent. He panted and coughed, watching the smoke clear form his sight.

"My, so _good_ to have you all drop in," said a familiar, high voice. "Get it?"

The voice laughed as Skipper waved the smoke away and then struggled to get up as quick as he could. The smoke finally revealed a whole army of red lobsters with a dolphin on a segway.

"Blowhole," growled Skipper.

Blowhole cackled. "In the flesh once again. And let's not forget my army, but with an added twist… just for you."

_Ka-chink_! _Ka-chink_! _Ka-chink_!

Skipper's eyes widened to see the lobsters armed with laser canons on their right claws.

"Like the upgrade? _Pen-gu-ins_?" Blowhole hissed. "A little something I whipped up after our last encounter."

"Ugh!" Kowalski moaned. "Where in the asteroids are you getting all the GOOD STUFF?"

"All in here, my good fellow," smiled the dolphin as he pointed his head, the half that was replaced with machine. "Remember that my brain is larger than your whole tiny stature."

Finally Marlene squirmed out of the vent, coughing and crawling.

"Ah, now who might this be?" asked Blowhole once he spotted her.

Marlene rubbed her eyes and then gasped when she saw the army. Her expression turned to utter shock and surprise. She's never seen a dolphin with a robot on its head riding a weird scooter thing before!

"Whoa…you're Dr. Blowhole?" Marlene asked as she got up.

"Hm, good to know my name is going around," smiled Blowhole. "You certainly know how to network, Skipper."

"You don't know the half of it," Skipper smirked, already thinking of calling his back-up.

"On the contrary," began Blowhole. "I do."

Suddenly from behind Blowhole and the lobster army, another explosion ignited. Another part of the vent fell and crashed. Screaming was heard from inside.

"No!" cried Marlene and reached her paw out to them.

After a while, Alpha's group mumbled and crawled out wearily. Within seconds, they were surrounded by the armed lobsters as well.

"What's going on here?" demanded Alpha.

Skipper growled angrily and turned his attention back to Blowhole.

"So where are you getting all your intel, bottlenose?" he snarled.

"Wouldn't you guess?" Blowhole crossed his flippers. "Someone you might have expected, perhaps?"

Suddenly the gang turned their attention back up to the ceiling where the air vents were. Kent stood there at the entrance where the vent was destroyed. Marlene shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, you-!" Skipper began growling.

"Then why did you?" Blowhole intervened. "I must say, allowing such a shady character in your group is quite out of character for you, wouldn't you agree?"

"You can't read me, Blowhole!" snapped Skipper. "You don't know how I'm supposed to act and think."

"Sure," teased Blowhole as he rolled his eye. "How sad, really. You thought you had the element of surprise and a hidden trump card. And now it's all gone." Kent swooped in and stood beside Blowhole, expressionless. "Good work, my top operative, you did well." Kent didn't reply.

"How could you?" shrieked Private. "That was a dirty move!"

"We really believed you were on our side and now you've shattered that bond!" snapped Kowalski.

Rico growled angrily at him.

Kent still didn't answer.

"Now you've got nothing to say to say to us?" Skipper dared. "Too much pride? You two-timing, back-stabbing, Benedict Arnold!"

"Kent!" Marlene cried. Suddenly the black bird darted his hazel eyes toward her. "Why?"

Kent darted his eyes to the ground and then shut them. Blowhole moved closer toward Marlene.

"He's my agent, he's supposed to be trained to deceive and lie. It is in his nature, and I do apologize you have to go through this… little heartbreak."

"You… you lied," Marlene choked. Referring to Kent. "You said you were infiltrating Blowhole's base! Why would you turn us in?"

Kent opened his eyes once and shot his trademark poker-face look at her, "What do you expect from a rogue spy?"

Marlene gasped and then her face weakened. She felt hurt and totally betrayed.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, now," Blowhole was now right beside Marlene. "This wasn't supposed to be personal, it's all just business."

Suddenly a metal claw shot down from the ceiling and pierced into the metal floor, caging Marlene! Then she was swooped up into the air and hung beside Blowhole.

"Marlene!" cried Skipper and charged towards Blowhole.

Blowhole then swerved his vehicle to the side and whacked Skipper. He flew back and smacked onto the icy steel.

"Skipper!" his team shrieked.

The penguin shook his head and before he could leap again at Blowhole, the lobsters restrained him. His team charged to help their fallen leader, but soon they were captured as well.

"Guys!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Now have them locked away," ordered Blowhole. "And do be sure to keep them in their special cells I've prepared for them." Then he turned to Marlene. "As for you, my dear…"

"Look, buddy, we just met so I don't think there's any reason for you to hold a grudge against me enough to blow me up to smithereens so soon."

"Well, let's hope my latest invention won't give such results. Heaven knows I can't afford to add any more nuclear transfusions at this point."

Marlene gulped. "Wait, you're going to fire the machine on_ me_?"

"Well I needed a guinea pig to test it out… but you'll do just fine."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Insulting."

"Now to return to work, gentlemen," Blowhole smirked at his lobsters who all cheered in victory over their intruders. "Now, truly we can resume operations in _sweet, utter_ peace. Thanks to our boy, Kent, the world shall be ours for the taking!"

The lobsters cheered once more and they began struggling to escort their prisoners out of the room. Then a lobster approached Blowhole.

"Now what do we do with otter?" he asked.

"Make sure she's comfortable in her cage. I want her good shape for a proper test run in A.M.," Blowhole replied.

"Sure thing, doc," nodded the lobster.

"Now to have the rest of that fish," Blowhole smiled cheerfully and drove his segway forward out the door.

Rico struggled to fight off the lobsters and even began spewing out lit bombs to blow them away, but with their new mechanical arms, the lobsters crunched the bombs easily in their claws.

"Uh oh," croaked Rico.

Then the lobster wrapped masking tape around his beak to make sure he wouldn't regurgitate any more useful items during his imprisonment. The mission was looking bleak for all of them. This time… it really looks like they'll lose…


	19. Chapter 19

Marlene was kept in a small, empty room. The lobsters that brought her in there told it was one of their interrogation rooms. It was dark except for one spotlight that showered her. She had never been a prisoner of war before… and she didn't like it. Not even the zoo had caged her this cruelly before. Now she was completely alone. Helpless. Terrified. Lonely. They even took her blanket so now she was cold.

"Okay," she spoke to herself. "This looks bad… really bad. But, there's still hope… right?" There was complete silence. Then she turned her head low. "Who am I kidding? It's hopeless." She slowly sat herself on the concave bottom of the cage. It was quite uncomfortable… so much for _keeping_ her comfortable.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Marlene continued talking to herself. "I should've listened to Skipper… I mean it just doesn't make any sense. He was so helpful and so kind to me. He's either really good at this… or maybe I _am_ just cute and naive after all."

She sat there in the spotlight. Alone in the dark room.

"Not entirely."

Marlene quickly sat up and yelped. She raised her paws to her chest in fright and looked around. She didn't see anybody coming in, and there's certainly no other entrance.

"I've gotta be hearing things now," she sighed as she stood up in a defensive stance when she recognized the voice. "Who was that?"

"Relax; it's just me, Marlene."

Marlene turned 180 degrees for the last time to face the source of the voice.

"Fey?"

The penguin stepped into the light to reveal herself. She was smiling at Marlene warmly and confidently.

Marlene grasped at the cage bars, "You're here… but I never saw you get in."

"Of course you wouldn't," Fey shook her head. "It's too dark in here to see the air vent."

"Air vent?" Marlene blinked. "You know… that's an awfully convenient explanation. You'd think Dr. Blowhole would see that overly giant flaw in this big place."

Fey shook her head as she looked up at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, Marlene, what have we learned today?"

Marlene furrowed her brows. "So that's it? That's why you came? So you can gloat?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Okay, well, this is it then. Isn't this what you want? We're trapped now, happy?"

Fey frowned. "Happy? You think I'm still holding a grudge against you?"

"Well… yeah… I do."

Fey shook her head. "Then I've merely wasted my time after all with you."

She then pulled out a small, black device, which turned out to be a laser that she used to cut through the metal bars under the otter. Marlene watched in amazement as the red light dented red lines on the bottom bars, indicating the heat. Marlene then stomped on them to make an opening wide enough for her to fit through and she hopped out. She landed on the metal floor and turned to Fey astonishingly.

"You're… you're letting me out?" asked Marlene. Fey nodded. "Well...thanks… but why?"

"I'm getting you out of here, of course."

"Really? I mean… you don't have to…"

"But I do. Now come on, there's an air vent here you can go through to escape."

Fey slipped into the darkness for a minute.

"Wait."

Marlene stood in the spotlight scratching her head nervously. Soon Fey slid back into the light with Marlene. She got up and put a flipper to her hip. Marlene finally took a deep breath.

"Fey, I was wrong about Kent," Marlene explained sorrowfully. "He was a con and we all got caught, including the rogue group."

"I'm not _totally_ surprised to hear that," Fey nodded sympathetically. Marlene looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

Marlene shook her head and suddenly took on a more determined persona.

"I've let my feelings get the better of me. Now I have to make it up. We're going to stop Blowhole."

"Really?" Fey looked excited then.

"He said he was going to test his latest machine in the morning. So now all we gotta do is find the others and kick his butt."

"Find the others?" Fey questioned. "The way I see it, they're better off captured where they are until _we_ stop the machine."

"Huh, why?"

Fey shook her head. "Remember about the really dangerous traps Blowhole set up? I'd like to avoid a messy scenario like that that might blow our cover."

"They're still up?"

"Well, your friends are alive, aren't they? That means the traps haven't been activated just yet, but they will be if we're not careful."

Marlene shook her head. There were still so many questions about Fey that were still unanswered. Where had she been this whole time and where had she gone?

"I'm sorry, Fey, but I can't do this alone. We need the others, and I can't just-"

"Marlene, haven't you paid any attention? Listen to yourself. You have just been _betrayed_ by someone who you thought was your friend. An _enemy,_ bent on _destroying_ the common enemy _we share_, had just saved your life! Your _friends_ are in mortal danger! And we're running out of _time _and _options_. You have to decide right now if you want to complete your mission for your precious team. We must both work together as comrades, side by side- OR I can help you escape this base, safe and sound, and you can find your way home… somehow."

Fey put her flippers to her hips and waited for Marlene to respond. Marlene felt terrible then. She began to take back everything she thought about Fey. She had always told herself to believe that there was always good in every person she met. Everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt, and she let (dare she even _think_ it) her jealousy to cloud those beliefs. Marlene raised her eyes back at Fey and nodded. Fey smirked and raised a brow before she extended her flipper.

Marlene took her flipper and shook it. She trusted Fey.

Rico scratched at the tape around his beak, desperate to free it. He sat in his cage, grumbling and growling at the frustration.

"Well," Kowalski began. "This may be as humiliating as it gets."

The lobsters had locked the penguins away in dog carriers, with each penguin in their own. They were in a room where all the lobsters that weren't armed with weapons were working on computers. A giant monitor flashed at the front of the room with a world map filled with codes and flashing red lights. All the penguins sat in a row

"Sooo…" mumbled Private. "How do we get out of this?"

"I don't even have the faintest, Private," replied Kowalski. "Skipper?"

"Negative," Skipper replied, irritated. "Any luck, Alpha?"

"We're stumped ourselves, pal," Alpha replied.

"Why can't Izzy hear us?" Blue asked Alpha. "We've been whistling but Izzy's still not here."

"With these high ceilings," wondered Kapugen. "His sensitive ears should have sensed our signal. Perhaps he too is sharing our dark fate and is at the hands of the dolphin."

"Where would they take him if they did?" Alpha asked, hoping the other penguin group can answer.

"Unknown," Kowalski replied. "We're as unfamiliar about this facility as you are."

"Wish we knew where Marlene is too," Private added sadly.

Rico growled and began rubbing his beak against the cage door, hoping the metal can cut through the tape, but it was also hurting his beak. He kept trying though.

"Save your energy, Rico," Kowalski encouraged him. "That may take a while to cut through that masking tape."

Rico growled and gripped on the metal bars. Someone was approaching them.

Suddenly Kent came swooping in. He stood before the penguins and stared at them. Rico kept growling. The flock was not happy to see him. Even Skipper was glaring at him angrily. Kent focused his attention at Skipper as well and the two stared for a brief moment. Eventually Kent turned away and poked at the nearest lobster behind him.

"By the way, your shift's up," he announced. "Wrap it up and get the heck outta here. The next guys are on their way."

The lobsters overheard him and sighed, relieved and hopped off their seats to leave. Kent gazed his hazel eyes, making sure everyone had left the room. Then it was just the albatross and the penguins alone in the room.

"So what are you up to this time, spot?" Skipper questioned. "Is this the interrogation? The torture? Or are you on guard duty? Whatever you're after, you're not gonna get us to tell you anymore than what we already have."

"Heh, relax Skippy," Kent smirked. "I'm just here with a little warning. Dr. Blowhole's got some big and special plans for your party."

"Really? Don't we feel just dandy," Skipper retorted sarcastically.

"Hmph," Kent raised a brow. "I can assure you that cocky attitude of yours won't be missed… it's gotten on my last nerve."

"Good," Skipper spat. "At least we're on the same page here. Get out of our sight, albatross. We've just about _had_ it with you."

"Heh, hope you guys can enjoy the _laser_ treatment you'll be getting in the morning. Or maybe the good doctor will change his mind and send your sorry tail feathers for a _bath_ you'll never forget."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alpha.

Kent turned to him and chuckled, "Oh, you'll find out. You'll be getting a good workout in a giant tank full of _big_ playmates who just eager to have your company… in their jaws!"

Private gulped.

"Blowhole's told me of your past escapades. Good luck trying to bust out of this one."

"Just you wait and see," Skipper sneered. "You think your boss got lot smarter and thinks he can keep us in these pooch carriers, but you have no _idea_ how dead wrong he is! I hope you'll be there in the audience so when we _do_ break out this, I'll _personally _make sure pay in _full _for your sick mind games."

Kent smiled, "I look forward to it, Skippy."

Skipper growled ferociously and his eye began to twitch and his grip on the metal bars shook furiously.

"Well, that's all I've got to say for now. I came here just to toy with your minds like I do best… I'll keep you updated with our latest plans." Kent began to walk away until he paused and turned around. "By the way, your otter friend's in a safe place. I'll be sure she gets front row seats to your demise. She'll be safe with us until then."

"Do _anything_ to harm a_ny _of my comrades, or so help me I'll rip out your spinal cord and use it for a putting iron!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that Kent turned back around and headed for the exit. Skipper growled and shook the bars once more as if he can break the gate open with his bare flippers.

"And we fell for him," Alpha shook his head shamefully.

"It is his nature," Kapugen replied. "We mustn't blame ourselves. We are not in the best situation to waste our energy on such matters."

"He was mysterious and rather charming," Private added. "Marlene trusted him, so we had to trust him."

"And who was in charge of keeping track of Marlene's cute and naïve mush talk? Who said we followed her advice."

"Well… you Skipper," Private shrugged. "You said as long as he stayed out of the way, he could stay with us… threatening him that if did anything wrong you'd use lethal force."

"And I intend to keep my word, Private," Skipper growled.

"By the way," Kowalski spoke. "Don't you think it's rather convenient we know of our trap tomorrow ahead of time? Now we can plan a sort of strategy to make an escape with this piece of information."

"Yeah, it sounds like he'll be feeding us to some sort of sea monster!" Private panicked.

"That punk thinks he can rub our beaks into our failure when in reality he's giving us a ticket outta here," smirked Skipper proudly.

"And he'll be keeping us updated," Alpha thought it over.

"So does that mean we gotta plan now, Skippy?" Blue asked excitedly.

"NEVER!" barked Skipper. "Call me… by that name…" Skipper's face darkened, making Blue chuckle nervously. "We'll definitely have a plan to break outta here. And when we do, I'll make that rat with wings shove the word Skippy right back into his beak, and then I'll break his neck backwards and shove his beak right up his tail feathers… and then we'll see just who the top bird around here is."

"Ugh!" Private moaned. "I don't think I was ready to hear that dirty phrase, Skipper. It's burning my ear holes…"


	20. Chapter 20

A lobster was walking down a hallway. Its tiny footsteps chattered against the steel floor. They echoed, and the crustacean seemed bored. It yawned and turned around a corner.

It kept walking on and on, it found a coin on the ground. It picked it up and put it away. It kept walking.

It walked passed an air went on the ceiling.

The lobster was still moving.

Then it found a suspicious package outside a door. It picked it up and shook it. It shrugged and carried the box with it. It kept walking.

Then the door opened and Fey looked both ways and made sure the lobster passed the corner. It was gone.

Fey motioned for Marlene to follow her. Together they scurried down the hall, opposite the lobster's direction. They dodged cameras, hid from other lobster guards, and took occasional air vent pathways. Finally, the girls reached an elevator and climbed on unsuspectingly. The elevator carried them down. The two took care not to stand directly in front of the door- or in the camera's view.

Marlene was nervous all right, but she didn't show it. She had to be strong. Fey gestured to get ready as the elevator slowed. A tiny bell chimed and the doors opened.

Two lobsters walked in- and the doors closed.

Marlene held her breath- but the lobsters didn't turn around. She couldn't even swallow as she glanced nervously at their guns on their claws. She turned to Fey and saw her motion carefully to remain calm. The elevator kept going down. Marlene saw the red numbers changing. She prayed that the two guards wouldn't turn around. She was sweating, her heart raced, and she pressed her back tighter against the wall. She even cringed a little to the chime of the bell. The elevator doors opened before the lobsters and they stepped out.

Marlene quietly released her breath. _That was too close_, she thought. The elevator continued down.

And down.

And down.

And down.

Then- _Ding_!

The elevator doors behind them opened. Fey peeked outside and then nodded to Marlene that it was clear to leave the elevator. Marlene returned the nod and drew a breath. Quickly the two exited the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"About time you showed up!"

Marlene jumped back and gasped.

"Well I'll be… is that really you, rat face?"

Marlene's eyes were wide as a familiar huge walrus loomed over her. They were so dead! Fey waddled over to Marlene's side.

"Relax," she put her flipper over Marlene's shoulder. "She's part of the team too."

"Wha-?" Marlene still looked shocked as she turned to the penguin.

"Aw shucks, did I scare you?" The walrus replied, her voice suddenly changed into a high-pitched, sinus clogged, southern accent. "Well I di' leave a bad impression on y'all th' last time we met."

"Rhonda?" asked Marlene timidly.

"That's ma name."

"What… your voice changes?"

"All part of the act," Rhonda dropped her previous accent and returned back to her feminine, English accent. "It's how I get people to think less suspicious of me."

"… I can't believe I'm seeing you again."

"To be honest, neither can I."

"Why are you involved in all of this?"

"Well, Femme Fatale's been a close friend of mine and I thought she made a lot of sense. I'm getting sick and tired putting up with that overgrown fish's pig-headed attitude." Rhonda turned her heavy weight around and dragged herself to a wall of multiple screens. The room was relatively large with different computers and large monitors. "Blowhole and I have shared our own scuffles and I can tell he's considering laying me off." Marlene noticed on the corner were three or four lobsters tied up and unconscious. "Well, not until I remind why he hired me in the first place and make him realize no one can mess with me."

Marlene joined Rhonda's side as they stared up at the many screen on the wall before them.

"Blowhole really can't keep his workers happy, can he?" Marlene muttered, but no one replied to that comment.

"So what have we got, Rhonda?" Fey spoke.

"Let's see…" Rhonda flopped her big flipper over the keyboard. Marlene was impressed the walrus could still control the keys easily. "The penguin crews are still imprisoned in the second control center in the upper lot." Marlene gasped as she saw her friends in the dog carriers on the screen on the upper left corner. "Then we have Blowhole in the main corridor just exiting the action arena." The middle screen revealed Dr. Blowhole wheeling down the hall.

"Action arena?" asked Marlene.

"That's what the staff dubbed it since most of the testing and battle grounds seem to always take place in that main control center."

"And this time, it would appear no different," smirked Fey. "What else do we have to know?"

Rhonda hit several more keys. "That the action arena is completely empty now."

Marlene blinked as she scanned through all the monitors. "I get it; this is the watch tower on the whole place. Now that Rhonda's behind the security screens, we don't have to dodge cameras anymore."

Rhonda zoomed on a machine that resembled a giant satellite.

"Bingo," Rhonda smiled darkly. "Now's your chance."

"C'mon, Marlene, that's our cue," Fey called her.

"Oh, this is where we sabotage that thing?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, that's our target, but it won't be defenseless for long if we don't hurry."

"Roger that!"

"And I'll take care you two," Rhonda smiled. "I'll be your eyes in the sky and make sure no enemy notices your presence."

"Roger that, Eagle Eye," Fey smiled and then slid on her belly back into the elevator.

Marlene scurried behind her. Then she stopped and looked back at Rhonda.

"Rhonda." The walrus turned around. Marlene wanted to apologize for how she treated her the first time she was at the zoo. If Rhonda was this smart and sophisticated, she was sure she knew that it was her who got rid of her. "I… I just wanna say how grateful I am you're helping us… and I'm sorry about earlier."

Rhonda smiled.

"Aw shucks, rat face," Rhonda changed her accent again. "I warn't exactly an ideal roommate to ya either. But that's all water under the bridge now, sister. I'm just glad you actually joined the gang."

Marlene smiled and then joined Fey into the elevator and they were gone.

It wasn't long until the girls found the action arena and easily snuck in through the doors without disturbing the peace. The room was empty except for more computers and a giant monitor right beside the satellite machine. Marlene adjusted an earpiece Fey had given her in her ear.

"The mind-controlling machine," Marlene awed as the two approached it.

Fey muttered something.

"What?"

After a quick pause Fey spoke again, "We should check the main controls first."

"Okay."

The two scampered to the computers and skimmed through all the data on the computer screens. Marlene felt discouraged being unable to tell what they all meant.

"Uh, Fey…?" Marlene began nervously. "Do you have any idea how this thing works."

"No…" Fey admitted sadly. Marlene raised her head when she realized Fey was at the machine, placing her flipper on the base of the satellite.

She smoothed her flipper as she seemed to be observing and studying the machine. Marlene felt uneasy as Fey slowly waddled her way around the machine. She looked like if she was petting a dog as she muttered things to herself Marlene couldn't hear. The otter approached her.

"Fey? What are you doing?"

"If only I can see this thing in action," Fey hissed. "It certainly looks ready and functional…"

Marlene was about to say more until Rhonda spoke into Marlene and Fey's earpieces. "You've got company headed your way. I repeat: there's a bogey headed your way."

The girls huddled and Fey shot a cable into the ceiling with her grapple gun. The two swooped into the air and gripped onto the pipes in the ceiling. The doors at the back slid open. Marlene could only see the shadow at first before the figure that owned it walked inside. The doors shut.

_It's Kent_, thought Marlene. The albatross walked through the doors and approached the machine. _Just what is he up to this time_?

Kent scanned through the computers for several minutes. Marlene held onto the pipes tightly, but her body was become extremely sore- fast. She's had to hold onto her weight for a long time… and Kent seemed to be taking his sweet time browsing through the screens. Finally Kent approached the machine and studied it as well. Marlene wanted to groan but bit on her tongue to keep her from doing so. _Why is he taking such a long time_? Marlene moaned in her thoughts. _Why can't this guy just leave already_? Her muscles were getting heavy and began twitching from pain. She turned her head around shut her eyes, now giving her all to keep her composure. _He has to go some time, he just has to… I just have to wait… I'll just not think about it… but for how long_?

"What are you doing?" a harsh whisper echoed beside her.

Marlene opened her eyes and turned her head next to her to find Kent! She squealed and hugged the pipes so tight, she could feel her blood rushing again along her strained and tired muscles.

"Just what do you think you're _doing out here_?" sneered Kent.

"I'm trying to stop your boss from taking over the world… what does it look like to you?" she snapped back.

Kent shushed her, "Do you want to get us caught? Keep it down!"

"I don't have to listen to you; you're Dr. Blowhole's associate."

"What did I _say… just keep it down… And how'd you get out anyway? You were not supposed to be able-"_

"Oh what, so you're trying to take advantage of my sweetness now, are you?" Marlene began releasing her grip slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna help Fey take apart your machine."

"Fey?" Kent questioned.

Marlene turned around and was utterly surprised to find she was gone! She gritted her teeth.

"Why does she have to pull these kinds of things on me?" Marlene sighed. _How dare she leave me hanging all by myself_?

"Listen," Kent whispered. "Just follow my lead; I'll get you back to the cell."

Marlene was astounded by his words, "Do you think I'm stupid? I oughta kick your sorry butt right now you backstabber!"

"What part of keeping it down don't you understand?" snarled Kent.

Suddenly the doors swing open. At that instant, Kent swung a powerful wing across Marlene's face and she let go. Just as Blowhole and his minions wheel into the room, the otter splat right in their path. Marlene groaned as she tried to sit up. That hit was unforgiving!

Kent swooped, "Heh, check who's been snooping around?"

"_What _is that otter _doing _out of her _cell_?" Blowhole asked almost in an irritated tone.

"Just a pest, doc," Kent chuckled as he nudged Marlene with his foot. Then he lifted her up in his beak by the scruff of her neck as Marlene scowled. "Nothing we can't hanthle. I'll jush thake her back an' keep watch thom there."

"Oh, no, Kent," Blowhole raised his flipper. "No, that won't do. This creature is actually just in time for the big finale."

Marlene gasped, "You mean… you're starting the machine now?"

"Of course," the dolphin replied enthusiastically. "And you can actually join your little friends here on the fun too."

Blowhole wheeled back as he revealed the lobsters carrying in a red children's wagon with the dog carriers full of penguins.

"Guys!" cried Marlene.

"Marlene!" the penguins replied with worry.

"The development plans have been pushed rather quickly than expected. That's when I thought, 'Well then, the sooner, the better.'" Blowhole moved forward. "Come, gather around everyone. Tonight is the night we will be making history!"

The lobsters smirked and snickered evilly as they followed their master. Even Kent dared not disobey and carried Marlene toward the machine as well.

"The day my reign of terror finally comes to fruition… the day this world finally becomes… OURS!" he announced proudly. The lobsters cheered and clapped and clanked against their metal claws and such. "And I am honored to have our special guests grace us with their presence… FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"You know how we wouldn't miss these priceless moments for the world," Skipper replied sarcastically.

"However there was a soap on T.V. I was kinda… hoping to watch tonight…" Private added sheepishly.

"Well now, I promise you little penguin," Blowhole replied as he turned to him. "I guarantee your little show will be nothing like the drama _I_ have in store for… em, this morning."

Blowhole wheeled around the room a bit, cackling his sinister dolphin laugh. Marlene suddenly began struggling to get Kent to release her, but he didn't budge. Suddenly some lobsters turned to her and snickered and chuckled as they approached her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worse…


	21. Chapter 21

Suddenly Marlene heard hissing from Kent. She opened her eyes and saw the lobsters' surprised expressions to Kent's reaction. His feathers began to stand up a bit and kept hissing.

"I'll do it…" he growled.

The lobsters stepped back, making room for Kent to exit. Marlene began to struggle again, but the bird had a firm hold on her.

"What are you gonna do now?" she growled.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Just keep your trap shut."

Marlene growled as he kept her across the room. Marlene noticed the penguins were suddenly chained up against iron walls. Kent held Marlene up beside the penguins until another iron wall popped up from the steel floor and chained Marlene against it. She growled and squirmed, hoping to pull herself out of the iron clutches somehow and to shake off the ridiculously cold metal temperature against her body. Blowhole wheeled by.

"Do make yourselves comfortable, this will be a long night if you struggle," he mocked.

"It's already been a long one, buddy," growled Alpha. "I doubt even you can make it any longer than it already is."

"We are _so_ gonna take you down you overgrown fish head!" barked Blue. "We're not gonna let some mammal get away with this, you hear me?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Blowhole shook his head apathetically. "I wouldn't be giving sass like that."

One of the lobsters brought what may have been a universal remote and then Blowhole pushed a dial.

_ZZZZZZZZZZ-CHU-ZZZZZ!_

Suddenly Blue wailed as electricity zapped throughout his body. The others gasped at the sight. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out and his feathers stood up.

"Blue!" cried Kapugen. "Foul beast!"

"Enough, bottlenose!" growled Alpha. "Stop it!"

Blowhole snickered and then pushed a button once more. Blue stopped screaming and groaned in pain. His whole body fell limp and it was just the metal cuffs around his flippers and ankles that held him up.

"Blue!" called Alpha. "Can you hold on?"

Blue murmured something and then groaned again. "Ouch…"

"This is madness!" spat Skipper. "This is just a whole other level of low even for you!"

"That was just too gruesome even for words…" Private began to sob lightly.

Rico growled furiously at him, shaking his head and spewing saliva everywhere. Suddenly Blowhole pushed a button again and Rico started screaming!

"RICO!" his team cried.

Then Blowhole pushed the button once more and the electricity stopped. Rico groaned and hung his head low… but he actually took the shock much better than Blue did as Rico shook it off and recovered quickly. Blowhole was impressed.

"Well, it seems you are no stranger to pain, penguin," Blowhole cocked his head.

Rico shrugged and mumbled angry gibberish. Blowhole's face became conflicted trying to decode what the heck the bird just told him. Kowalski darted his eyes around nervously.

"Um… he says thank you," Kowalski shrugged, although he knew that wasn't what Rico said.

"Right… well now," Blowhole continued on. "This remote is my key to everything in this room, including my grand masterpiece. So I do advise you watch your actions, because this time I am well-equipped for any trick you pen-gu-wins may have up your sleeves."

Skipper growled and shot a dead-eye glare at him.

"So now without further of due," Blowhole held up his precious remote into the air and aimed it at the satellite-like machine. "I shall unleash… HECK!"

_Click_.

A generator from within the machine began to rumble and small, red lights at the edges of the dish lit up. The giant red light bulb at the tip metal beam at the center lit up as well.

"All systems are green, doc," reported one lobster.

"Scanning for possible threats within the system," reported another.

Blowhole's expression slowly became crazed and rubbed his flippers together. It made the penguins a little uncomfortable; Blowhole was getting a sick kick out of watching his machine start up.

"The generator's warmed up and ready to go," reported another lobster.

"Excellent!" cackled Blowhole, and then he recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "Now… scan for a target."

Suddenly the lobsters behind the computers looked uneasy and looked at each other.

"Uh… doc… what about a test run?" asked one lobster.

Blowhole sighed, clearly irritated, "_Fine…_" He turned around and faced his prisoners. "Well now, it would appear that this is where the show becomes more interactive. Who would like the honor of volunteering to be the first victim, hm?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Like anyone would even answer that…"

Blowhole eyed her, "Oh yes! I had forgotten I had already promised you this opportunity! Perfect!"

"Wait! Wha-!"

Two lobsters began to unhook the cuffs and pulled her off the wall.

"Now we can move this project along much quicker," sneered Blowhole.

"Wait! Put me down! I never agreed to this!" Marlene growled as she writhed in the lobster's claws.

"Marlene!" cried Skipper as he began pulling and squirming in his cuffs.

"Resistance is futile, sweetheart," Blowhole growled half mockingly. "It won't be so bad to be a subject my control… think of how much stronger you will become in return."

The lobsters brought her before the dolphin on her knees and she looked up at him. "How exactly will this make me stronger?"

Blowhole sighed in annoyance, "Really… I was just hoping we could cut to the chase without my explaining. Well, you'll be forgetting the information once I'm through with you anyway." He cleared his throat. "While this mind-controlling device can completely wipe out your memories and put your mind into my control, it is also a genetic enhancement machine that activates your long-forgotten, primal instincts." The dolphin wheeled around towards the giant screen and pushed a button to activate a window containing data. "You see, my research team have reason to believe that at the dawn of time, all living creatures were much larger in size and much stronger. Take a look: the dinosaurs, the saber-tooth, the condors, the _dullard_ human species, and of course, the sea monsters."

Marlene's eyes darted all over the screen.

"As time passed," the doctor continued. "The creatures have so-called '_evolved_,' and slowly began to lose most of these primal characteristics. We have softened as the humans began to develop their technology to domesticate us… until the animal kingdom have been belittled and have truly been conquered under their influence." The dolphin wheeled back around to face Marlene. "So you see, in a way us creatures have been mind-controlled by these humans! How do my actions make it any different than what they have to us? I am returning those instincts back and giving the chance to rise and overcome those so-called overlords of ours. The machine taps into the mind that has not been activated in a long time. Together, we can all rise again!"

The lobsters clapped and cheered at his speech. Marlene did not share the same enthusiasm, "Two wrongs don't exactly make a right."

"Hmph, is that so?" he retorted.

"What you're doing is very hypocritical," she continued. "You really hate the people, but yet you're acting a lot like them and even going so far as to surrounding yourself with technology even they can't crack. Notice the irony there?"

Rico whistled, praising Marlene for her voice of reason.

"Way to stick to your beliefs, Marlene!" cheered Private.

"Oh no she didn't!" smiled Kowalski.

"You go!" Skipper encouraged.

The other team awed. The lobsters stopped cheering and looked up at their fearless leader for a reply. It wasn't long until the dolphin threw his head back and laughed.

"Silly otter," he laughed. "Of course I've adapted human characteristics; it is to beat them at their own game. I'm plotting revenge against the humans, and I _will_ accomplish that goal one way or another." The lobsters chuckled and sneered at Marlene, pleased with their leader's response. "Now, let us continue on with this morning's show, shall we?"

The two lobsters holding Marlene down pulled up to her feet and took her into a chamber that suddenly appeared from the floor. It was a little bigger than her size and made of cold steel as the door swung open and forced icy, winter cold air. It was extremely cold inside, but the shiver throughout Marlene's being wasn't from the cold. She didn't want her mind to be enslaved even if it would mean becoming Blowhole's definition of stronger! She pounded against the glass door, grinding her teeth, and crying for a way out.

"There, there, it will be all over soon," hissed Blowhole almost in a sinister whisper.

The penguins cried their protests.

"Push that button, pal, and it'll be the last move you'll ever make!" snarled Alpha.

"Your sins shall be atoned, you foul heathen!" shouted Kapugen.

"You can zap me all you want, but you're not gonna get away this!" snapped Blue.

While all the penguins snapped and spat at the dolphin, Private noticed that the only one not really responding was Skipper. He looked sick and flushed with anger, but it looked like he was holding back his anger.

"Skipper, what do we do?" panicked Private.

"Hold on, Private," Skipper replied in a low voice. "Something's just not adding up… it just can't end this way."

"So what's the plan, Skipper?" pleaded Private. "If you already have one, just say so!"

Skipper grinded his beak, "Something's not right… there's something missing to this riddle, but I can't put my flipper to it. Something has to happen."

A lobster pushed some buttons, "All systems are go."

"There has to be something." Skipper shook his head slowly, not believing this was happening.

"Encoding the launching sequence."

"Something has to happen."

"Ready for your command, doc."

"Something!"

Marlene pressed herself against the glass, her eyes wide with fear, piercing them directly at Skipper. She was pleading for him to save her!

"It has to!"

Marlene shut her eyes, bracing herself. Skipper's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"MARLENE!"

_ZZZZZ….chuuuuuuurrrrrr…_

"What?" Blowhole snarled. He wheeled around from his machine to back at the computers. "What the fladdermus is happening to my machine?"

The lobsters darted all over their computer monitors searching for the problem.

"Sorry."

Blowhole darted around toward the machine. Everyone turned their attention to the machine. Then out of the shadows, the black albatross appeared holding the end of an electrical cord. He dropped the wire.

"I couldn't stand back and watch anymore…"

"Kent," Marlene mouthed, but obviously no one had heard her behind the glass.

"Kent," Blowhole drove closer. "_You're_ going to betray me?"

"No," Kent lowered his head and sneered. "I _did_ betray you."

The lobsters growled and approached Kent sinisterly, aiming the laser guns at him.

"Such a shame," Blowhole replied in a low voice. "I'll admit, this is quite an unpleasant surprise to me." Kent narrowed his eyes and hissed at the approaching threat. "Hello! We don't have any time for a dramatic sequence! Seize him!"

The lobsters lunged at him and Kent flew to the air. The lobsters began firing their guns. He zigzagged, dodging the lasers as much as he can. He leapt back on ground and squawked threateningly. The penguins couldn't lose their shocked expressions. What a miracle! But then again, how pointless!

After Kent battled hard to keep them away, a lobster fired at his scar. He winced and lowered his guard. The lobsters then restrained him; one of them even pushed its claw down on his head to keep him from moving. Kent didn't fight anymore after that, there was just too many on his back.

"You had quickly become one of my top agents," Blowhole stated menacingly as he drove his segway toward Kent. "And this is how you repay that honor?"

The lobsters forced his head up towards Dr. Blowhole. Kent furrowed his brows. "It's no honor of mine to keep. I had to swallow my pride to join your big science project." Then Kent shot his eyes at Marlene behind Blowhole. "But this was just ridiculous… I couldn't do it anymore after what you've almost done."

"I couldn't agree more!"

Blowhole's eyes shrank for a second and turned his segway around, absolutely horrified!

The whole room turned back to the machine and found Femme Fatale standing before the machine.

"Y-y-you?" shrieked Blowhole.

"I've missed you so much, good doctor," Fey cooed.

Immediately Blowhole frantically searched for his remote, but was horrified he couldn't find it. He just had it in his flippers just a few seconds ago!

"What's the matter, Dr. Blowhole?" Fey continued. "Did you lose something?"

That phrase always brought bad news. Blowhole's eyes were fixed on Fey's right flipper as she held up Blowhole's precious remote.

"You wretched girl!" snapped Blowhole. "Return that at once!"

"Mm-mm," Fey shook her head in disapproval. "You're not my boss anymore, remember?"

She pushed a button and suddenly laser appeared from the ceiling.

"LASER CANNONS ACTIVATED," a computer-automated voice rang out. "PREPARING TO FIRE."

"NO!" cried Blowhole.

_Chu, chu, chu_!

The lasers shot towards the lobsters below. The lobsters panicked and ran around in frenzy, trying to avoid getting hit! Blowhole ducked and dodged, covering his head with his flippers. The penguins were nervous about getting hit, but there really wasn't much they could do. They shut their eyes tight and braced themselves for the worst. Once the lobster released him and ran away, Kent immediately got up and began dodging getting hit. Marlene could not believe the turn of events that were happening before her! Maybe they still have a chance to stop this!

Soon someone found the switch to open the doors and most of the lobsters fled. Some weren't so lucky and were fried from the shots they took. Fey pushed a button and the lasers stopped firing.

"LASER CANNONS DEACTIVATED," said the computer voice.

Fey put a flipper to her hip and approached Dr. Blowhole who had fallen in the commotion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Fey shook her head apathetically. "Just look at our proud leader now. They say the bigger you are, the harder you fall."

Dr. Blowhole growled angrily and suddenly he whacked Fey with a swing of his tail fin! The remote flew out of Fey's flippers and finally Blowhole had his remote back.

"Ha! Not before I release a final trick up my sleeve," he sneered and pushed a button.

The lights in the satellite flashed for a brief moment. Then suddenly a terrifying roar tore into the room. The birds had twitched to the agonizing scream.

"What the heck is that?" cried Blue.

Fey pressed her flippers against her ear holes to block out the scream until it finally stopped. Then her pupils shrunk as she realized the inevitable.

"You… you've activated the traps…" she gasped in horror.

Kent swooped in from hiding in the pipes in the ceiling. He looked at Fey's terrified expression.

"The special penguin traps?" he asked. But soon he got his answer as a huge figure appeared behind Blowhole.

Kent's eyes were wide in shock. Fey had never looked so terrified than she was now. Then when the other penguins glanced at the same direction, even they began to quake in fear. Marlene… she never took the time to stop what exactly was the penguin-killing trap Fey had spoken about earlier. Even if she did, this would never- in a million years- would she have pictured something like this.


	22. Chapter 22

A giant pool rose from the metal steel and suddenly a giant, dark, ugly thing leapt out of the water and flopped before everyone. It howled and everyone but Blowhole was shocked at the monstrosity.

"Say hello to my latest creation!" he announced with sick enthusiasm. "The greatest creation of bio-engineering next to the Chrome Claw!"

"I thought your latest creation was the mind-controlling machine…" piped Private.

Blowhole drooped to an apathetic expression.

"Behold! Half orca, half leopard seal, all killing machine!"

The beast screeched again, once more tearing into the air and the animals in the room shuddered. Its saliva dripped from its hungry jaws. It had the body of a leopard seal alright, complete with a dorsal that connects its neck and shoulder. It wore the same patterns of an orca, being black and white. There was no doubt this thing was bred to kill- especially _penguins_. Blowhole cackled.

"You thought you pen-gu-wins were so smart, but it is I who shall have the last laugh!" Blowhole laughed evilly. His beast growled at its prey before them as his dolphin master hopped back into his segway and stood behind him. "Now my… em… leopard… orca… ANNIHILATE THEM!"

The leopard orca growled hungrily and leapt forward. Fey and Kent dodged out of the way. It threw its weight around, flopping and barking trying to get a hold of the two. Finally, it darted its hungry eyes to the other imprisoned penguins lined up against the wall. The penguins gulped as the monster made a sudden charge at them. While was gliding in the air, his eyes widened with realization and then dove down before the monster.

It opened its jaws, ready to rip its first meal off the wall: Private! He screamed in fear, but suddenly Kent pierced into the leopard orca's face, punching it to the side away from Private. The little penguin began to breathe again.

"We have to get out of here now!" exclaimed Skipper. "Someone let us out already!"

Marlene pounded against the glass. She was already trying to find a out. She pressed her face against the glass, ignoring the cold, watching helplessly as Kent distracted the animal. He was luring it away from the penguins, pecking and squawking at it. Suddenly Fey leapt in front of Marlene. She tossed a black device against the glass.

"Stand back!" Fey cried as Marlene noticed a red light on the device blinking fast and then faster.

Marlene backed against the wall away from the door as possible and covered her face with her arm.

_BOOM_! The glass shattered and the smoke and steam cleared away quickly. Marlene coughed and fanned it all away as she exited the chamber.

"You had a… bomb… all along?" she coughed.

"The only one I had," Fey replied. "I tried to save it as long as possible for the right occasion."

Fey and Marlene were about to run off when Dr. Blowhole drove in their way.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" he growled fiercely between fangs.

Quickly Fey pulled out her grappler gun and aimed it. She pulled the trigger. _Poof_! Blowhole immediately ducked, missing the hook by seconds. However, Fey wasn't aiming directly at Blowhole. The grapple clung onto the pipes in the ceiling, and she and Marlene grabbed on the gun and retracted towards the ceiling. Blowhole growled as he turned to their direction. Fey and Marlene were now hanging onto the ceiling, watching the action from down below.

"This looks like the end," Fey shrieked. "How I've tried SO HARD to avoid all this! It… it was just inevitable…"

"Hold on," Marlene interjected. "You asked for me because you thought I was the only one that can stop it. How can I do that?"

"Oh… that's right," Fey began. "_You_ can. Oh, but…"

"But?"

Kent squawked and hovered over the thing, still fighting it. The other penguins were desperate to figure out how to get out.

"Anybody?" cried Private. "Help us!"

Blue was whistling different calls.

"Where is that overgrown furball?" exclaimed Alpha.

"Has he gone deaf that bear?" Kapugen added angrily.

Blue kept whistling, "I tried all the calls and doing the loudest I can! Where the heck is Izzy?... IZZY!"

Blowhole pushed a button, zapping Rico. He screamed, catching the leopard orca's attention. It charged towards Rico. Kent swooped in and pinched at a flab of skin on the creature's neck. It howled and snapped viciously Kent.

Marlene's eyes shrank as she listened to Fey's solution. How the heck did Fey know about _that_? How did she know all this chaos was going to happen? How did she know this would be too much even for her friends? Fey simply explained: it was her job. Marlene swallowed hard. There was so much commotion Marlene and Fey had the conversation in secret. Let's just say Fey's plan required a lot of gambling.

The leopard orca finally chomped down Kent's left wing. He squawked in pain and pinched tightly the hard skin.

"Kent!" cried Skipper as he saw the chaos unfolding before him. He became angry. "Men! Deploy a distraction scenario, ASAP!"

Blowhole was rather astonished but watched as Skipper's team began chanting cries and screams calling for the animal to turn around.

"Over here, darn you!" cried Skipper. "We're a full entrée right here, you stupid abomination!"

The animal's pupils shrank and turned to Skipper's direction.

"What's a matter, pussy?" he kept going. "Can't even take a bite of an immobile target? I've seen poodle dogs scarier than you!"

The leopard orca released its grip on Kent and growled hungrily at Skipper. Kent limped on the floor, severely injured. Marlene looked on in shock.

"Skipper, what're you doing?" she shrieked in horror.

"That's right, over here!"

The animal licked its lips and began flopping toward them.

"Skipper, we can't dodge this thing!" cried Kowalski. "We're strapped down to our doom this way!"

"I know," Skipper replied without taking his eyes off the leopard orca. "But I've witnessed a gutty, pig-headed, reckless rescue… heh..." Skipper smirked. "I can't let him be the better masquerade than me." Marlene looked on from above, still with stress in her eyes. "And that's _my_ title."

The leopard orca sped faster and was getting closer to Skipper. Its saliva was flying and leaving a trail.

"I'll do it," Marlene told Fey. Fey suddenly became indifferent.

"That's it!" Blowhole cried. "Bon appetite my beauty! Savor your victory! This is truly the last you'll ever see of Dr. Blowhole!"

Skipper ignored his poorly worded remark and shut his eyes. His team braced themselves. Kent was so brave alright… and their job was to lay their lives on the line for anyone.

Blowhole cackled, enjoying the horror before him. He was enjoying himself so much, most of his senses were occupied to notice anything else. He laughed his cruel dolphin laugh… and laughed, and laughed, and laughed… and laughed some more…

"TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE."

The animal lunged forward, aiming first at Skipper and Kowalski together. Its jaws were big enough to swallow more at a time.

_BAM_!

The leopard orca was knocked to the other side away from the penguins. It rolled over a few times before it stopped and lifted itself back into position. It whined in pain softly and turned to whatever hit it. Everyone in the room was shocked.

The animal screamed, howling like a wolf as it beat its chest.

"No way," gasped Priavte.

"She didn't!" Skipper blurted.

"What the halibut is that?" Blue spat.

Blowhole pushed a button on his remote frantically, thinking that if he pushed something, it would undo this shocking turn of events.

Suddenly there stood this small grizzly bear with the face of an overgrown badger. It had razor-sharp claws and massive muscle power. It snorted as its eye twitched in craze. The leopard orca faced it and growled ferociously shaking its head side to side, trying to make itself look threatening. However it was clear they were both equal in monstrosity- or perhaps the shaggy beast looked more menacing.

"Marlene!" Fey cried from the mind-controlling machine behind the new monster. "Sick 'em."

Wild Marlene charged forward. Then the leopard orca charged too. They both collided, banging their skulls against each other. They slashed, bit, and pounded against each other, trying to tear their opponents apart.

"So what's the deal?" Blue exclaimed. "This can't be the same… Marlene girl."

"Could this be an otters' primal instincts long forgotten that Blowhole had spoken of?" asked Kapugen.

"That, we are not sure one bit," Kowalski replied. "However, this isn't the first time Marlene has gone… primal."

"The machine evokes such instincts so as to restore that raw power of the inner beast of the domesticated."

"I'm getting sick of your dramatic Shake talk!" snapped Blue. "So are we seeing a cave-otter in action or what?"

"He's saying that the machine taps into the dark side of your mind to make you power-crazy," Alpha explained. "Apparently our lady pal here has quite a skeleton hidden in _her_ closet."

"No kidding," muttered Blue.

Rico tried talking in gibberish.

"Right," Kowalski agreed. "It _is_ like watching a sci-fi movie when mutant monsters battle…well, more like a horror movie under the circumstances."

"Do we… do something?" asked Private.

"There really isn't much we can do, is there?" Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not…"

"Nah," Skipper shook his head. "By the looks of this, it should all be over any second now."

"I gotta admit though," Blue commented. "This is actually pretty cool to watch. For me, it's like watching a cartoon!"

Right on cue, the leopard orca flopped wearily on the steel and whimpered as it tried to make its escape out. It banged against the steel doors until it luckily hit the button to open them. It fled and never came back.

Wild Marlene stood on her hind feet and wiped her paws in pride. The other penguins cheered in praise. Blowhole's eye twitched and growled, clutching his remote. He turned to Fey who stood beside the machine.

"So," he sneered. "You've figured out how to control it manually. Don't you feel powerful?"

"Actually, I do," agreed Fey as she pushed a button from an open hatch on the machine.

Wild Marlene snarled and howled, beating her chest.

"There's one thing left undone," sneered Fey mischievously as she pushed another button and Wild Marlene turned her deadly glare towards Blowhole. She got on all fours and approached the dolphin. He began to reverse his segway.

"Alright, Femme Fatale," he said in low voice. "Okay, you win."

Fey didn't reply as Wild Marlene moved closer.

"Okay!" exclaimed Blowhole in a panic. "I'll say it louder: you win! Just stop the machine."

Wild Marlene lurked closer to Blowhole, her jaws watering and her claws clicking against the steel with every step.

"Fey? Fey! Whoa! Okay, okay…" Blowhole was in trouble now. He was already reversing in the rows of computers, still backing away from Wild Marlene's range.

"Hey, knock it off, Fey!" Skipper called her with a raised brow. "I think he's got the gist already, just get Marlene back to normal already."

"And get us down from here too," Alpha added.

"It's not as just having _you_ control Marlene as Blowhole would have," Skipper persisted.

Fey kept her eyes on Blowhole, taking in the look of fear and horror all over his face. Wild Marlene was just a few feet away and Blowhole had already backed himself against the wall. He was shaking in fear. Fey's eyes drooped at the sight.

"You're right," she finally spoke softly, and pushed a button.

Wild Marlene was drooling until suddenly she shook her head furiously. She blinked and looked around.

"Huh?" she growled.

She saw the scared look on Blowhole's face and then looked back at her friends. She smiled and waved. She growled something, but her huge jaws and deep vocal chords jumbled her words.

"_Rhey gruys_!" she tried to talk. "_Razz hup_?"

"Marlene?" questioned Private. "You're talking!"

Marlene blinked, not sure by what he meant. Then she looked at her massive paws and became shocked.

"_Rut_?" she asked in shock and curiosity.

She touched her face and looked at her reflection at the steel floor. Then she remembered how Fey had told her how she knew about her wild side. The only way to defeat the leopard orca was to become as brutal and animalistic as it was. She agreed to go through the transformation and fight the thing. She couldn't believe her appearance. _Hm, so this is how I look like in my feral state_, she thought to herself.

"Marlene," Fey called. Marlene looked back up at her. "Can you feel the power that's flowing through you?"

Marlene growled softly and looked back down at herself, her huge paws on her cheeks.

"That's the kind of strength that's been inside of you all this time," Fey continued. "The kind of power no one had ever let you experience. How does it feel?" Marlene didn't reply.

Fey then began to make her towards the penguins. "You see, we were off in a rough start, you and me. I had an objective and I was doing all I can to get it. I masqueraded, impersonated, deceived, and everything in between to get my way." She slinked past the penguins like a cat yet firm like a general passing by all the penguins. "I had even gone as far as sleeping with the enemy." Soon she reached Skipper. "Anything to have my way." She smoothed her flipper along Skipper's chest. "And perhaps some."

Marlene growled and rose to her paws.

Fey chuckled. "Oh Marlene, relax. You don't need him. Neither of us does." Skipper finally exhaled air. "Oh, no we can't possibly fall for our bad habits. It's rather cliché, don't you think?" Fey turned back around and made her way back towards the machine and nodded.

Blowhole had gotten off his segway and was flopping quietly towards the exit until he was stopped. Wild Marlene turned around to see Rhonda holding Blowhole down.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!" he snapped, but Rhonda wouldn't budge. "Oh c'mon! Has there been anyone who was grateful for their employment opportunity around here?"

"When you were in the cell all alone, didn't you hate the feeling of waiting for someone to come rescue you?" Fey continued. "The damsel in distress, locked away in her tower. Sound familiar? I know how that feels."

Wild Marlene growled and approached Fey closer.

"What do you think you're doing, Fey?" Skipper stepped in. "Return Marlene back to her original self."

"Why would I want to take away something as precious as her own strength?" Fey replied, finally reaching the machine. "Oh no, we… we're actually not all that different, Marlene. No, we are much more alike than you know."

"Okay now you're crushing my lugs," wheezed Blowhole. "Get off! Oof!"

"Shut your blowhole, fish face," Rhonda growled.

"We've been pushed around for far too long," Fey looked back towards Marlene. "Our talents going unnoticed, and worst yet, they've been _wasted_. We're only objects to them. A prize, a tool… a TOY! But I guarantee you, Marlene, all that can end today! You don't need anyone; you can look after yourself and have your way anytime you want." Fey then chuckled. "_Anything_ and _anyone_, if I may add,can be yours."

Wild Marlene can hear all the males in the room either gulp or gag at the statement. She kept lurking forward.

"We know that nice guys always finish last. The only way to survive in this world is to take it by _force_." Fey's voice became much more sinister. "You won't have anyone to rely on! The world is literally your oyster! No one will ever again question your will and power. If you want it, you will get it! EVERYTHING is all yours!" Marlene stopped approaching just some feet away from her and the machine. "You will know everything when you ask for it, you will have everything you ask, you will _savor_ it as long as you please… and no one will ever… _ever_… call you cute… or naive."

She looked down at her reflection. _No one_ _can hurt me ever again_, she thought in her mind. She scratched her index claw into the steel. She didn't want to admit it really but… she certainly did feel a difference in strength. She did feel stronger, more in control. She even scared the living daylights out of the sinister Dr. Blowhole for crying out loud! And no one will ever call her cute and naïve again.


	23. Chapter 23

"She's thinking about it," Blue muttered in a slight jitter. "She's thinking about it."

"Blue," Alpha tried to calm him, sensing he was feeling stressed.

"She's thinking about it, why is she thinking about it? She's not supposed to think about it, why is she thinking about it?"

"Blue, she's just-"

"She's actually PAUSING and THINKING about it! Why is she thinking about it?"

"That is often not a reassuring gesture," Kapugen muttered as well.

"See? Even _he_ thinks so. Why the heck is she deciding to join them?" Blue was feeling very stressed.

"Blue's right," Skipper raised a brow. "Marlene, why _are_ you hesitating?" Wild Marlene turned back to Skipper. "You of all people can clearly see that what you're jogging in your head is a deal with the devil. You can't possibly be buying into this!"

Wild Marlene turned away and scanned the ground.

"Marlene, you can't worry about what we think of you!" Private added. "Because you know what we think of you!"

Wild Marlene turned back at the team. "Huh?"

Fey turned to her other partner, "Rhonda?"

Rhonda snatched the remote away from Blowhole, who was having trouble breathing under her weight. Rhonda pushed a button and all of Skipper's team were zapped with electricity.

"Guys!" cried Alpha's team.

Wild Marlene's eyes widened.

"Look at me Marlene," Fey spoke almost smoothly as silk. Marlene obeyed. "with your strength, you won't even need your own team anymore. And with me, you have my respects to you… as a fellow operative. As I always have this whole time."

Wild Marlene whimpered softly to herself. She couldn't understand why she was considering joining. Of course she knew this was an evil opportunity to accept, but it was so tempting to her. Somehow, it seemed like Fey knew which questions to ask to really rack her head.

_Why is it that I always get the tough decisions_? She asked herself. _Skipper… he's always pushing me aside like I don't matter. Not even the others can take me seriously because of him. And Kent… he's shut me out too. I'm tired of always being lied to. All this paranoia… why can't things just be simple_? She looked back down at her reflection.

"C'mon Marlene," Fey cooed softly, extending her flipper. "Who's my partner in crime? We can set this world right the way we see fit. My independent, strong _bestie_…"

Wild Marlene blinked and shut her eyes. _I look like a monster_…

She shook her head.

"No."

Fey's eyes widened a little. The other penguins looked on; Skipper's team was recovering from the zap.

"No," Wild Marlene said again… but in her original voice. She looked back up at Fey. "I'm sorry, Fey. I won't." Wild Marlene stood up on her hind feet and looked down on Fey. "See… maybe we've both been pushed around. Sometimes there'll be others who won't recognize us or what we do. But there are those that do… including yourself."

Kent finally regained consciousness and slowly began to rise from the steel floor.

"For me, I have my team. They see what I can do. I'm helpful and caring, and I'm always glad to help fix some of their crazy antics, no matter how bizarre they may be. That's why they made me their Honorary Penguin."

Fey raised a brow, almost as if she wasn't taking Wild Marlene seriously.

"So I'm gonna have to pass. Because I _do _know what they think of me." Wild Marlene smirked. "I'm cute… and cuddly."

The penguins smiled, even Kent smiled warmly at her.

Fey scowled, "So that's your answer? You won't accept your power and strength."

Wild Marlene shook her head. Fey sighed and waddled back to the hatch of buttons on the machine.

"Well, I tried," she replied sadly. "It's a shame, really. I really did like your company." She pushed a button on the hatch and the lights on the satellite began to blink. "You certainly are much more powerful than I first gave you credit for. And for that, I'm _truly, sincerely_ sorry and _do_ beg for your forgiveness someday." Then Fey pushed another button and the light bulb at the top of the beam at the center of the satellite turned on too. "However… I'm not sorry for this."

Fey pushed another button and a beam of light shot at Wild Marlene. She screamed in pain and got down on four paws.

"What are you doing?" snapped Kent.

"Getting what I want," growled Fey. "Even if I have to take it by FORCE!"

Fey pushed another button and the beam of light changed color from white to blue, causing Wild Marlene to growl and roar even louder.

"STOP IT!" yelled Skipper.

"Leave her alone!" cried Private.

Wild Marlene clawed at the steel, leaving marks and metal shavings. She pounded on the floor, not being able to cope with the pain. Kent tried to dart forward but a laser cannon shot before him.

"LASER CANNONS ACTIVATED."

Kent growled by the obstacles. Rhonda cackled evilly to herself with the remote in her flipper.

"Get a good look at this Blowhole," Rhonda smiled. "Maybe you can learn a good thing or two from how _we_ get things done."

Dr. Blowhole didn't respond as he looked on. Wild Marlene kept growling and snarling, it was obvious she was fighting to keep her will.

"I wasn't going to have to do this to you," growled Fey. "But you left me no choice. Your power is very much necessary into my operations for world domination. I shall conquer this world with an _iron fist_ with you! This is what I truly deserve! This is my capabilities to my _fullest_ _extent_! THIS IS MY DESTINY!"

Wild Marlene growled and screamed, and finally she opened her eyes. They were beginning to change to more animalistic eyes, but she wanted to maintain her will.

"No… it's… not!" growled Wild Marlene. She screamed as she pushed herself off the ground.

Skipper saw her fighting spirit, "That's it, Marlene! Fight it! You can do it!"

"Don't forget who you truly are, Marlene!" cried Kowalski.

Rico mumbled gibberish and nodded his head furiously.

"Please Marlene, stay with us!" Private exclaimed. "We know you can do it!"

Marlene snarled, showing her fangs and gums, her saliva leaking from her mouth. She pushed herself further. Alpha's teamed simply looked on in awe.

"How inspirational," awed Kapugen.

Fey growled, "You will be mine, Marlene! I've had things my way, and it won't be different this time! GIVE UP!"

Fey pushed down on a button with all her strength, thinking that if she pushed harder there would be more power from the machine. Her eyes were crazed. It was evident that the machine was making her power-hungry indirectly.

Kent was at a loss for words; he rose higher from the steel floor and inched closer. He had to help her, but how? Rhonda and Blowhole were also quiet.

Marlene snapped. "Not everything… can GO YOUR WAY, FEY!" Marlene suddenly rose to her hind feet at last. Fey gasped and panicked. "YOU SPOILED BRAT! THAT'S BEEN YOUR FLAW ALL ALONG!"

Wild Marlene charged forward and tackled the mind-controlling machine. Fey looked on in horror as electricity began to pop from everywhere. She winced and leaped out of the way.

_KA-BOOM_! _BANG! BOOM! KER-CLASH_!

Suddenly the whole room burst into thick smoke! And fire! And the floor began to tremble. Suddenly those that weren't tied down went flying everywhere, banging against the walls.

The sprinklers suddenly turned on a little after the shaking and flying stopped. Soon the smoke began to die down. The doors opened as well as part of the emergency protocol. It took a long time before anyone got a glimpse of anything. Fey coughed as she lay beside a broken row of computers. She couldn't see a darn thing in all the smoke! Gradually, a bright light poured from the entrance. She kept coughing and painstakingly pulled her limp and battered body towards it. She was several feet from the source of the light and was a little shocked to find the room was now out in the open, just at the foot of the mountain. She could even see the neighboring penguin nation of Emperor's Peak! The whole base had been blown up, and they were lucky they weren't buried alive in the ice.

Before Fey could leave through those doors, she turned around and spotted a dark silhouette among the debris. The smoke began to clear just a little more, but she didn't have to wait for it to completely clear to know who it was.

Wild Marlene heaved her shoulders, breathless from her battle for her will. Wild Marlene then crept toward Fey, half limping. Fey tried to get up, but she was too weak from the impact. She heaved to move, but the beast was getting dangerously close.

"No…" whimpered Fey. She looked back up at Wild Marlene with absolute horror. "No, please!"

"_Your puppy dog eyes won't work this time_," Wild Marlene growled. "_You can't really get away with much just by your charms alone_."

"Please! Spare me, don't…! Hurt me…"

Fey knew the creature was right beside her as she flinched and covered herself.

"Wish I could…"

Fey snapped her eyes open when she realized that her voice changed back to her original voice. She darted her eyes back up only to find the sprinklers in the ceiling. She lowered her eyes until she found Marlene- all back to her original size and self.

"But I can't really take you seriously when you're in pain like that," Marlene shrugged.

Fey growled- and then tripped Marlene. Without protest or even another sound, Marlene fell and laid there. Fey then lifted herself off the floor and continued limping towards the exit. When she realized she wasn't going to get much anywhere, she got on her belly and slid forward weakly.

_Grrrr…_

Fey looked up and was shocked to find scarred and muddy polar bear looking down at her! Fey flopped her head to the floor- utterly and pathetically giving herself up.

Izzy smirked and then looked around to find a walrus and dolphin unconscious against the wall at his left. Then he looked to his right and found his team and the other penguins also unconscious, cuffed against an iron wall. He snorted, and then lifted Fey off the floor in its mouth and setting her to the side to check on his leader. Izzy sniffed Alpha and grunted softly. Alpha soon woke up.

"Izzy?" Alpha asked. "Is that really you, pal?" Izzy nodded. "Where've ya been? We needed you."

Izzy grunted again.

"You don't say? Hey, get us off will ya? And get the others too."

It wasn't long until Skipper groaned and woke up on his own. He looked around him and found the others already waking up and being freed with Izzy's help. Skipper even found Rhonda, Blowhole, and Fey being cuffed and bound by Rico, Kowalski, and Blue. Beside him, Izzy had just torn off Private's cuffs and Private seemed alright and happy. Private turned to him.

"Skipper! You're okay!" he cheered.

"Course I am, young Private," smiled Skipper. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me."

Izzy tore off the steel cuffs easily off Skipper's flippers and Skipper easily hopped to his feet.

"Heh," he chuckled. "It sure takes a lot out of ya to be held down like that for that long. So, uh… Izzy, was it? How dare you not respond to your commanding officer's orders?"

Izzy grumbled.

"Uh, huh… well I'm not really fluent in polar bear or whatever language that was."

Alpha stepped in, half chuckling, "He says he spent all this time trying to dig himself out the tunnel we came through. Apparently he managed to get himself stuck along the way in a small cave-in."

Izzy grunted with his ears flattened. It was a little embarrassing for him.

Alpha, Private, and Skipper laughed over the story for bit until Skipper remembered Marlene.

"Marlene!" he remembered. "Where is she?"

"Oh, uh… yeah, she's still out cold, pal," Alpha explained.

"Huh? Well how long have _we_ been out?"

"Eh, for about several minutes, but it doesn't look like Marlene would be getting up anytime soon."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"I think so; they're taking care of her."

"Who they?"

Alpha pointed behind him and Izzy. Against a desk Kapugen held Marlene's paw, checking for vitals. She was already bandaged on several areas of her body, including a big bandage wrapped around her head. Then he also noticed who else was helping caring for Marlene. Kent had Marlene resting against him, with his wide wing wrapped around her, almost cradling her… protecting her. Skipper looked at his flipper and felt just little bit… disappointed to see his wing isn't as wide or long as Kent's. His feathers weren't even as long as Kent's, even if his were more designed for flight.

"Well, I've seen a lot of twists and turns today," Alpha told Skipper. "And he certainly was a surprise to all of us. Can't really say I'm comfortable with him though. It just makes him even scarier and more unpredictable to be around with!"

"Heh, good answer," replied Skipper with a light smile.

He folded his arms behind him and thought the scene over. This Kent guy did seem to really care about her.

"There," Kapugen raised himself up and smiled. "Marry it should hold her now. She's proved herself strong indeed and I am certain she shall recover quickly."

"I'm sure she will," agreed Kent and looked at Marlene's peaceful face.

Soon he looked up to find Skipper waddling over.

"Well, how is she good doc?" skipper asked politely.

"Her vitals are normal," Kapugen reported. "I was just telling Kent she is on her way to making a rapid recovery."

"Good to hear."

"Perhaps I'll leave you two to her for the meantime. I must tend to the others."

"Carry on."

Kapugen nodded and waddled away to do as he said. It was just Skipper, Kent, and Marlene.

"So," Skipper raised a brow. "I really have no clue what to classify you."

Kent chuckled, "I understand. It's part of the job, I'm sure you can understand that."

"Hmph! You kidding me? I've done some undercover, masquerading myself. I'm hip; I know how these things go down."

"Heh, glad to hear." Then Kent looked back at Marlene. "I really hurt her though. I don't think she can be as forgiving."

Skipper frowned and looked at Marlene as well. She looked so peaceful and so comfortable… he almost forgot about her wild side. Almost. It was rather heart-breaking.

"Just where are you from Kent?" Skipper asked with a raised brow.

Kent sighed, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to reveal that information. The A.A. Society likes to keep their club underground just for operations like this."

"Oh, I'm sure, that's perfectly… wait, you just told me-"

"I never told you a thing, chief."

Skipper thought it over and smirked, "Okay… I get it." He winked. "So uh… A.A.?"

"Arctic Albatross."

"Oh, I see. Sounds fancy."

"It's the Society part that adds the effect."

"So is it?"

"Why are we having this small talk?"

"Well how did Marlene get _you_ to talk? I can't really imagine her being straightforward and just ask these questions."

"Actually she was very blunt with her questions."

"Oh. So she knows about your 'society'?"

"No." Then Kent sighed. "I really tried dodging the question… and I'm contemplating if I should tell for her sake." Skipper looked back at Marlene and then back at Kent. "Seeing as you and her will be gone and we probably won't hear from each other ever again once we've cleared this out."

"Possibly," agreed Skipper.

Kent smiled, and pressed Marlene closer to his side, "I've never met an agent so strong and loyal to her friends and her duty like she is. It's rare to me."

"Hmph, Marlene is quite the catch," Skipper added softly. "She never ceases to disappoint us in any mission we assign her to. She knows how to keep a level head and stuff. Stuff sometimes I forget to do because I'm… well, not as open as she is. She's… she can be everyone's friend if she wants to." Then Skipper drew a breath. "And I admit I haven't really been giving her as much credit as she deserves. I've been no different than what Fey and Blowhole tried to do to Marlene."

Kent sighed and lowered his head in disappointment, "… neither have I."

Skipper looked at Kent and saw how hurt he looked. Realization hit him while he tried to read Kent's mind. In a lot of ways, he realized, he and Kent were not so different after all. So it clicked easily when he tried to figure out what Kent was feeling. It was probably a commando thing. Skipper sighed.

"I was wrong about you Kent and I'm sorry," he began. Kent looked back up at him. "You were brave and did more than I've done throughout this mission to keep her safe. Even, well… you know… about, um, Fatale…"

Kent didn't judge, he simply kept listening without a word. He was rather astonished that Skipper was telling him this. Maybe it's because Marlene was with him.

"That's why, whatever Marlene decides to do next after this, I won't go against her wishes. I tell her that she can have a bad judge of character, but under the circumstances, well you know… I really don't have much right to say."

"Skipper, are you afraid that Marlene might want to stay?"

"Well it's kinda obvious she likes you… and I can tell you'd return those feelings right back."

Kent rolled his eyes briefly, a little embarrassed by the statement. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Any who... the point is that if she does decide to stay… I know she'll be in good wings."

Kent fell silent before talking again, "So you're just going to easily leave her here?"

"Well, I'm sure we work out some sort of communication plan. Postcard, email, instant messaging. We'll still be in touch. We're her friends and we'll always be there. Plus… I want to make sure she won't be deceived by the likes of you again."

Kent looked back at Marlene and thought it over. He did care about her a lot.

"Well, before all this sap talk gets any mushier. Ahem, I just thought you should know you have my respects and that… well, you have my best Honorary Penguin and my…"

Skipper decided to stop talking there, sensing he was about to choke on his words. He cleared his throat. "Just… great work Kent. Just… great work."

With that he waddled away, joining the others to wrap up their mission. Kent watched him go, already giving orders to his team to start evacuating the room. The albatross smiled and looked back at Marlene, and then frowned again. While Skipper knew he had feelings for her… he also knew Skipper did too.

"Well, I'll be," Alpha began as figures began to enter the doors. "So that's where you've been hiding all along."


	24. Chapter 24

The winds were beginning to gain speed and got the day chilly too. It was enough to stir Marlene awake. Her vision was blurred and instinctively she tried to sit up. As she did, though, her head began to thump painfully. She groaned as she pressed her paws against her head. She shut her eyes and lied back down, waiting for the pain to settle. She's never felt this exhausted or sick ever.

"Well, you're up."

Marlene lowered her paws to find Private standing there.

"Private," she smiled. "What the… is that blue sky?"

Private peered up at him, "Uh… yes, I do believe so. It looks like it'll be a clear day too." Then he looked back down at her. "Kent says that there might be some breeze, but he says it's nothing big to worry about."

"Kent," Marlene repeated. "Where is he? Where are we?"

"Oh, we're outside. And Kent's with the others."

Marlene slowly got up and realized she was lying on a nest of pebbles and covered with a thick, warm blanket. She looked around and was astounded to find that they weren't alone. All around her, all she could see were black and white, short and tall, thin and fat penguins! Penguins everywhere!

"Uh, Private," Marlene asked. "What's going on?"

"Alpha's penguin nation welcomed us in, since we rescued their missing penguins."

"We did?"

"It turns out Dr. Blowhole was kidnapping several for experiments. Fortunately they're all okay and they're all reunited with their loved ones."

Marlene wrapped the blanket around her as if it was a cape and weakly got out of the nest.

"Maybe it's best if you stayed in the nest for awhile until you're better," Private suggested when he saw her struggle.

"No, it's fine," Marlene replied. "I'm just getting used to standing. How long was I out?"

"I, um, actually I'm not really sure. I'm guessing at least a day and a half."

"A _day_ and a _half_?"

"Afraid so." Private shrugged. "Skipper put me in charge to look after you while he and the others are working for a working vehicle to get us home."

Marlene blinked as she comprehended his words; they can go home.

"We… we're going home? We did it?"

"We did it, Marlene!"

Then Marlene ran to Private the two began hugging and celebrating over their victory. They accomplished the mission and they were finally going home! Then Marlene noticed the other penguins were staring at them.

"Oh, right," Marlene chuckled as she finally let go of Private and smiled at the other penguins. "Hey, what's up? I'm Marlene."

At first the penguins murmured amongst each other, but eventually they waddled closer to the stranger and welcomed her. The penguins weren't used to seeing her kind, which Marlene understood and introduced herself a little more. It didn't take Marlene long to become a dear friend to the group of penguins around her. She and Private both made friends. A little time after, Kent appeared.

"Good afternoon," he greeted politely, catching Marlene's attention.

"Kent!" she exclaimed and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a strong hug. Kent chuckled as he stumbled a bit.

"Good to see you're feeling better," he smiled.

"Much better." That was when Marlene noticed the huge bandages over his left wing and scar. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were hurt! Are you okay?"

Kent chuckled, "I'll live."

Marlene smiled, "Hey, you're awfully cheery now."

"Oh, why shouldn't I be? I completed my mission, Blowhole's plot was thwarted and Femme Fatale's secured and ready to be taken back to my HQ for jail time."

"Hm… not that I'm hateful or support the idea, but I remember you mentioned something about having a bounty over her head. Are you gonna?"

"No." Kent his head. "She's literally too valuable to kill. The bounty's worth more when she's alive. Besides, my HQ tries to look for justice on Fatale rather than revenge… most of the time."

"Oh, that's interesting. Where is Fatale anyway? And Dr. Blowhole and Rhonda?"

"Alpha's team has her under control, they should be fine."

"That's good to hear." Marlene sighed and stretched her arms out, feeling all sorts of relief throughout her body. "I still can't believe you though!" Kent raised a brow, a little surprised by her sudden change of tone. "You totally had me fooled that you were a bad guy! You couldn't have at least let me in on your plan?"

"That was a last minute plan I came up with to save all of us," Kent defended himself. "If Blowhole knew I was a double agent, it would've gotten harder for all of us to escape and stop him."

Marlene furrowed her brows, "You hit me… and you lied."

Kent looked hurt and ashamed, "I know… I'm sorry. If there had been another way… I would never have done it. But… I wanted to protect you. It was all I could do."

Marlene blinked and noticed Kent's collar was gone. "Where's your collar?"

Kent chuckled, "You're worried about my collar?"

"It's gone."

He shrugged, "I lost it, I guess. You caused a massive explosion back there."

"I did?" Marlene looked back up the mountains of Emperor's Peak, and saw some signs of broken, burnt metal debris scattered all over the mountain. "I did all of that?"

"You sure did," Kent approached to her side. "And I've gotta say, I would never have guessed that something that powerful was living inside of you."

Marlene blushed, "Oh… you saw that, huh?"

"Everyone saw you… and we all couldn't have been more grateful about it."

"Really?" Marlene looked up at him.

"Oh, most definitely."

Marlene chuckled. "Well I'm glad someone appreciates that other side of me."

"Hmph." Suddenly Kent's beak was right by her ear. "For the record, I'm still trying to decide which wild side I like about you the most."

Marlene blushed and whirled around when she realized Kent was walking away.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" she called, still blushing.

Kent just laughed, "C'mon, the others want to see you."

He turned back around and kept walking.

"But what did you mean by that? Kent! Wait up!"

Marlene ran between penguins and zigzagged through the black and white crowd. Kent just decided to take of when Marlene got close to him. Soon they reached a clearing where a lot of scrap metal was lying around and a lot of penguins were helping putting several together. Marlene awed at the sight, not really believing that these penguins were organized and working together… _building_ something. Out of _metal_! She walked towards what looked like a tiny boat on a sled with rocket engines at the back. It was clear all this material came from what was left of Blowhole's base.

She spotted several penguins standing close with Izzy the bear lying on his chest with his head high. They were all guarding the cuffed criminals closely: Rhonda, Dr. Blowhole, and Femme Fatale. She was covered with bandages and silt with a cast on her leg. She and Marlene made eye contact. Fatale's eyes held pure _loath_ and _evil_, she _hated_ Marlene. But then she nodded. Of course, she did it out of mockery, but then again, Marlene did remember Fey telling her how much she liked her. Marlene just smirked, nodded back, and kept walking. That was the last Marlene ever saw of Femme Fatale.

Two chubby-looking penguins lifted a pile of metal and revealed them Alpha, Skipper, Kowalski, and Kapugen. Marlene smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Why hello, Marlene," replied Kowalski. "You're looking well."

"I'm getting there," replied Marlene. "What's going on here?"

"We're just adding some last touches before we depart," he replied.

"Really? We're leaving that soon?"

"Affirmative."

"That's not a problem, is it?" Skipper suddenly asked.

"Problem? No. The sooner, the better," Marlene shrugged.

"Well, good," he nodded.

"It's a real shame, though," Alpha replied. "Our teams really aren't that much different as I thought."

"Likewise, Alpha," Skipper nodded his way. "It's been a real pleasure serving along with your team."

"Sure has."

Marlene smiled and then looked up at Rico popping his head out from the boat, along with Blue, Private, and two other penguins she didn't know.

"_Ey_!" Rico waved at Marlene.

Marlene chuckled and gave a thumb up, "Looking good, Rico."

Suddenly Izzy appeared from behind the boat and growled at Marlene.

"You too, Izzy," she laughed.

"And now…" Kowalski proudly announced.

"…she's complete," finished Kapugen with the same enthusiasm.

The whole penguin nation gathered around as Kowalski started up the engines. The team, except Marlene, was already on board, expecting good results. The engines were working perfectly. Skipper's team cheered and high-fived one another.

"Excellent work, team!" nodded Skipper and hopped out of the boat to say a final goodbye to Alpha and his team. "It's been fun, and we certainly appreciate the assistance and cooperation of your fine team, and your people."

"Same here pal," Alpha replied and the two shook flippers. "Our whole nation is in debt to your service. We're all really gonna miss you."

Marlene walked towards the boat and then turned around to meet Kent. He was smiling at her. She frowned and walked towards him.

"I uh… almost forgot you belong here," Marlene said softly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kent lowered his head and smiled weakly, "I sure hope so." He raised his head a little and met her gaze. "I'm really gonna miss you. You know, I mean I really like you a lot."

Marlene smiled and blushed. "I really do too."

Skipper waddled towards the boat and then turned around to Marlene and Kent talking. He smiled and then hopped back onto the boat.

"Get ready to take off, men," Skipper said. "Buckle up."

Private looked around and noticed Marlene's seat was empty. "What about Marlene?"

Skipper smiled at him, "She'll be alright." The team looked at him astonishingly. "Easy, boys… we're just waiting for her word is all."

The team exchanged nervous looks, would Marlene think of staying?

Meanwhile Marlene and Kent were still talking things over.

"The zoo's gonna miss me… and my team too," Marlene said.

"I know," replied Kent. "So will the penguins here. And me too."

"I wish there was a way for me to stay." She looked into Kent's beautiful hazel eyes under the white crescent markings. They always reminded her of the moon. "You've been a good friend to me… and I could never repay for what you've done for me and my friends."

"Just knowing a wonderful and strong person like you is enough for me to be happy. I just hope you can forgive me for the pain I've put you through."

Marlene smiled and hugged Kent warmly. "I have."

"You're too sweet." Kent shut his eyes and returned the embrace. It was what he liked the most about her.

The team on the boat saw them and realized the full nature of the relationship between Marlene and Kent. It was a sweet moment, they had to agree. And then they looked at Skipper. He strangely kept a calm and cool face. However, he quickly turned away.

"Alright, Kowalski, fire up the engines," ordered Skipper.

"Eh…" Kowalski uttered unsurely. "So we just… go?"

"You know I'm not so good dealing the emotions and stuff." Skipper took his seat and buckled up at the front of the boat. "I think we'd handle it better this way."

"Without saying goodbye?" asked Private.

"I think we've had about enough goodbyes to last us a lifetime, Private."

Kowalski took his seat beside Skipper and pushed buttons. Soon the rockets behind the boat began flaring up and the penguins began to chant and clear a path for them. Alpha's team saluted and waved as the boat gradually built speed and took off down the icy road.

"I'm gonna miss those wannabes," smirked Blue as he and the team watched the vehicle shrink its size in the distance.

"Skipper," began Private in a sad tone. "I can't believe you just left Marlene like that."

"I told you, Private," Skipper replied without turning around. "It's what Marlene wants. And I know she'll be alright with Kent."

"But… is that what _you_ want?"

Skipper didn't respond. Kowalski looked at him and felt sorry. The team knew it was hard on all of them to let her go. And they knew it was especially hard on Skipper.

"Yeah," Skipper finally answered. "Well… I'll miss her."

Private turned around and looked back at the shrinking mass of penguins and mountains.

"Will we ever see her again?" asked Private.

Skipper turned his eyes behind him toward Private and then back ahead of him, "Sure, Private. We'll see her again."

"Is that a sarcastic tone, sir?" asked Private as he sniffled.

Suddenly Rico grumbled and sighed sadly. Everyone was miserable with this decision.

"No, Private," Skipper answered again. "It's not."

Just before it got too dark and the sun was almost gone, the team reached the beach where they first landed the first time they reached Antarctica. Because the winds suddenly began to act up, Kowalski suggested they camp there at the shore until the waters settled and the fog had passed.

"I still don't understand, Skipper," Private suddenly asked again. "This is actually a little crazy… I thought you liked Marlene."

Skipper blushed as he unbuckled his seat belt and got up from his seat. The others also unbuckled their belts.

"That's ancient history, Private." He pulled out a poorly built metal container that had some fish in it. The Emperor Peak penguins had been happy to share their meal. "I've had my chance. Even while we were on this mission, I hadn't even once fought for Marlene because I've been concerned about the mission. What makes you think Marlene might even consider me after that? While Kent there knows how to treat Marlene like a _partner_ than I have this whole time. He sure seems to have that business figuring out how to balance being an A.A. Society agent and being her boyfriend." He pulled out a fish and swallowed it.

"Not exactly."

Skipper choked on his fish and began to cough. "I could've _sworn_ you sounded just like Marlene there, Private."

"I didn't say that, Skipper," he replied fearfully.

Kowalski and Rico stood up from their seats out of surprise by the unknown voice. Suddenly from the back of the boat- there hopped on deck was cheerful Marlene, with her warm blanket around her neck like a cape.

"Marlene?" asked Kowalski. "How did you-?"

"Were you hiding back there the whole time?" Skipper asked astonishingly.

"No," she replied. "Or I would've been burnt to a crisp. I was hanging on for dear LIFE ON THE RUNNERS UNDER THIS STUPID THING!"

Marlene did not appreciate how she was left behind like that.

"Did you guys forget me, or WHAT?" she scolded. "You know I could've just well stayed behind!"

"We were beginning to think that's what you wanted," Private explained fearfully.

"What? Why would you think that?" she exclaimed. "I don't belong out here. No matter what I _do_ I couldn't stay!"

"And why is that?" asked Skipper. "Kent couldn't take care of you? Is that why you came back?"

Marlene growled and stomped towards him until she pressed her nose against his beak.

"I'm an _otter_. And Antarctica isn't exactly an otter's natural HABITAT!"

She pulled away, and Skipper rubbed his beak uneasily.

"And besides," she added softly and took a breath. "I don't think I would've handled being too far away from you guys or the Big Apple. I… wanna go home. With my team." She looked at the others warmly and then back at Skipper. "And with my commanding officer. After all, the penguin credo says never swim alone."

The others smiled and began to sniffle at the sweetness. Skipper shook his head and smiled too. "So… you don't mind leaving Kent behind."

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I don't. But after all this, I realize that while I kept thinking maybe I'm being unrecognized and pushed aside, I realize I just forget that all along you guys do see what I do and like me just for who I am. Just because you guys don't say so often, doesn't mean that you don't. You're all my friends, and I just have to have a little faith in myself and loosen up being so insecure." She turned away for a moment before she spoke again softly. "Still, even if she was wrong and a mortal enemy of ours, there was one thing she was right about." They team stared questioning looks at her. "The world _is_ my oyster, and I have to make things happen for myself if I really want it. Of course, there's a difference to what she does and how it should really be done. So… Skipper…"

Skipper straightened himself and kept full attention to Marlene, "Marlene?"

"The reason why I didn't stay to be Kent's partner," she began as she approached Skipper and hugged him. "It's because I already have a partner back home."

Skipper was surprised by this action, but then he smiled warmly and returned the hug, holding Marlene tight. It was as if the world had snapped right back to normal again. The team huddled and smiled happily at the scene. Finally!

"I just have one thing to say," said Marlene.

"Yeah?" asked Skipper. "What is it?"

Marlene pulled away and kept her warm smile.

_SLAP_!

The team's eyes widened as Skipper took a clear-cut slap from Marlene across the face! Skipper rubbed his left bruised cheek and stared wide-eyed at Marlene.

"That's for being such a jerk to me this whole mission _and_ for leaving me behind like that!" Marlene snapped angrily. "NEVER leave me like that EVER AGAIN, SKIPPER!"

"Never again," replied Skipper almost passionately and kissed her nose, making Marlene blush and giggle.

The others awed, but then Rico began feeling a little ill all of a sudden. He hopped off the boat and headed towards the water. He took deep breaths, trying to settle his sudden queasiness. The sounds of the water crashing and smelling the salty sea breeze began to calm him nicely. That's when he noticed in the distance in the icy fog a giant shadowy figure approaching. Rico took a step back and tried to guess what it was. He realized that as it got closer, it got bigger! It posed a potential threat and darted back to the others. Rico was calling panicked cries, alarming the others of his discovery.

"What is that!" exclaimed Private.

"It looks like…" Kowalski speculated as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly above the giant figure, there was a light slowly emerging out of the fog, flashing. Soon the whole object revealed itself out of the fog. It was a cargo ship!

"Is that…?" Kowalski asked unbelievably.

"Is that the same cargo ship we rode on before we got here?" asked Private.

Suddenly a huge horn honked and the ship stopped just before it hit shore. Unfortunately it caused a tidal wave and all the team had to hang on tight to the boat as the water crashed against them.

"But how did it-?" Skipper began to ask when suddenly a familiar voice rang out from the intercom on the ship.

"HELLOOOOO? We come in peace!"

"No way," Marlene commented in shock.

"We are in need of some directions!" the voice spoke. "So pointing us the way back to the Giant Apple, would be greatly appreciative."

"He means the Big Apple," said another voice.

"Ringtail!" called Skipper.

From the window on the main deck, little Mort pressed his head on the glass.

"Ohhh, look!" he cried. "Maybe those penguins over there can help us!"

"Hey, isn't that Skipper and his crew?" asked Maurice when he joined Mort to the window.

"Oh why yes!" agreed King Julien when he joined them as well. He pulled the microphone to his face and spoke into it. "Why hello, slap-happy penguins! How's the weather down there? Ha! Get it? 'Cause we're so tall and they're so small and puny there."

"Uh, that's not how the joke's supposed to go," Maurice told him and took the microphone from King Julien. "Hey, glad to see you guys again! Need a lift? We're a little lost ourselves."

The team looked at each other and could not believe their good luck. With the cargo ship, they can get home much sooner! Soon the cargo ship was back into the water with Kowalski handling the navigation. It turns out that King Julien had managed to escape out of the cage they were put in after the fisherman dropped anchor and left the ship for a night. The lemurs just took the ship and have been trying to get home since.

"This was the best cruise ship experience ever!" cheered King Julien. "We should totally do this again, but this time without the seafood."

Skipper rolled his eyes and then spotted Marlene glancing out the window. He smiled and waddled over to her side. She sighed.

"You know, I just might agree with Julien," said Marlene. "Maybe someday we can visit these guys again."

"Why not?" asked Skipper, agreeing with the plan.

Suddenly they both looked upward at the thick, gray clouds and noticed a tiny dark bush plane hovering overhead. Marlene pressed her paws against the glass trying to follow it as it went higher into the clouds. Skipper did the same, suddenly spotting the initials on the side "A.A.S." Marlene caught Skipper's sudden smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, just realizing how great you are at picking friends," he replied and smiled at her.

"You think?" asked Marlene.

Skipper wrapped his flipper around her. "I know so," he purred and kissed her cheek. "Partner."

Marlene smiled, and then averted her eyes on the beautiful colors of the arctic twilight, all different shades of blue and orange. Then suddenly the sky burst into red and the couple awed in amazement at the spectacular display in the sky. The lemurs and the other penguins ran up to the window too and gasped at the red beauty. Kowalski awed and then returned his focus back on the navigation, taking great care that their direction does not change. Marlene rested her head on Skipper's shoulder and Skipper rested his head on hers. They were heading north.

Meanwhile, his teammate had told him the prisoners were still secure in their cells. He was a little annoyed by the sudden intrusion, but at least it was brief. Now he was alone again, outside on a frozen rocky cliff that overlooked the Antarctic Ocean. He smiled as settled into his comfort spot. It was sight tonight of the Southern lights dancing across the sky. It was as if the sky had exploded into a beautiful fire. It was too bad he couldn't see how beautifully the colors were bouncing off his hazel eyes.

"And I'm sure my friends are watching it too," smiled Kent to himself.

He was still trying to get used to the idea of actually calling them "friends." Marlene had told him so before she left. Heaven knows his heart was aching for her. However, he was glad to have known such a sweet soul. He learned a little about trust and friendship, and all that good stuff in between. Then he took a deep breath and brought the guitar to his chest.

"Let's see, how do you work this thing?" he muttered to himself and then strummed a chorus.

Softly at first. And then he strummed again. And another. And another. And another.


	25. Final Thoughts

Okay where do I start? First, my _**SINCEREST**_, deepest apologies for the long delay to this story. I blame my school and my inability to manage my time. I totally half-assed the story and it shows at parts scattered around the story. It's all right there, you name it: lack of description, grammar, plot holes, etc. It's a real mess and I just feel terrible about it, but hey when you got other stuff to take care of, you gotta do what you gotta do. *Sighs * I guess the first step is to admit the mistake and accept it. School's been heavy so I had to really weigh which was more important. So I disappeared half the time until finally (Hallelujah!) the holiday break!

HOWEVER… I've been experimenting with some new writing techniques and suddenly the hits have gone higher than ever since! This fast pace stuff will really come in handy for future stories. So I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it. If you haven't, I take full responsibility. I really planned to make this the best story I've ever written but some unexpected turns came around and it totally threw me off. But I'm glad I kept my promise to get this done! And it's been fun!

I really wanted to work with my OC one last time. I wanted my character to really stand out among the other OCs created. At first when I created her, I wanted to poke fun on the whole Mary-sue concept. It was my first story, and I was looking for something really simple to work with and that was how Femme Fatale was created. Later I felt that Femme Fatale was a little too "Mary-sue-ish" and I tried to figure out how to keep this disgustingly, painstakingly clichéd character and still make her stand out. That's what the story was about, an attempt to experiment with this little devilish character once more. So… did I accomplish that?

What I think… I was at the right the right direction, but Fey pretty much stayed the same. (I'm sorry Fey! I guess you were just doomed that way to begin with. Mary-sues are so terrible to work with aren't they? :P). But c'mon, admit it, you can't tell me they don't catch your attention; they're so dang fun to mess with! XD

Plus, I needed her type of character for the kind of story I was writing, something unpredictable even I didn't know it was headed. I didn't even know Marlene was going to end up finding a new suitor (^^'). I like Kent. He's my favorite OC next to Fey ^^ And then the next thing I knew, I created the penguin rogue group. They're total parodies of the original penguin team, and I thought they were fun to work with. (Bet you didn't think a bunch of penguins could also be polar bear tamers? XD)

"Hey wait, there's no wolves in Antarctica!"

Yes, I know.

"Learn you're biology!"

You're?

"You suck!"

Yes, thank you for that kind remark. Yeah, I don't know if there are any wolves there, I don't think they'd handle so well on the Antarctic desert (if there is none, you got me; I'm a moron on wolf geography. Big woop, get over it, just enjoy the dang story. I wanted action in here so I went with it). So yay for wolfies! ^^

And that's just probably one plot hole in a few I might have left in there. If you spot some, I'm sorry, and I'll be glad to fill 'em in later. I got the main conflict done though. Fey's gone for good, Marlene wins! Yay!

We'll see if I decide to work on another project. I'm taking a break from PoM for awhile, but we'll see if I'll come back to it, the RIGHT way this time .

I'll still keep writing fan-fic, don't get me wrong, but I think I'll take a crack on a new topic. I will ALWAYS love the "Penguins" and Skilene, I will NEVER give that up, so don't worry about that.

Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and I'm glad to hear you all really liking my story regardless. And I'll say it wasn't THAT bad either. I think this is the most original PoM fic, I've ever written. It's even gotten more popular than my previous stories, so I'm grateful it hasn't been a complete flop. In my opinion, it is actually a great piece of art I've written so far (and I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm being conceited or anything, hey you gotta have a little faith in yourself too ^-^). There was **action**, **romance**, **some comedy** (I'm bad at that department^^'), **passion**, **drama**, **mystery**, **twists**! The question for me is, can I top it? *shifty eyes*

Well, happy holidays guys. All questions, comments, and critique are accepted. Thank you for being so patient with me. It won't happen again ^^

(Hehe, and I was the one that complained there was a lack of detail in the story… I'm sorry ;D)

PoM rox my sox, and Skilene forever!

JV's Jack


End file.
